Be My Friend, please!
by VeeA
Summary: Menutup diri bukankah dirinya. Tak punya teman juga bukan prinsipnya. Ino selalu berpindah-pindah sekolah, membuatnya benci berteman. Apakah pertemuannya dengan Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke dapat merubah dirinya?/LAST CHAPTER IS UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo semuaaa…**

**Hehe, nih Vee mampir dengan fic terbaru Vee. Ini fic yang idenya terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang entah apa judulnya Vee lupa, dengan gaya bahasa pribadi.**

**Vee lagi semangatnya nih buat fiksi persahabatan, jadi buat fiv Vee yang lainnya nunggu dulu ya…**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Be My Friend, please!**

**Genre : Friendship, a bit romance**

**(karena genre utamanya adalah 'Friendship', jadi tidak ada pairing yang spesifik)**

**Selamat membaca!**

Menjadi pendiam bukanlah dirinya. Menjadi tertutup bukan pula dirinya. Tak punya teman juga bukan prinsipnya.

Ia benci itu semua.

Yamanaka Ino bukan gadis pendiam. Yamanaka Ino bukan pula gadis yang tertutup. Dan Yamanaka Ino suka membuat teman.

Sebuah perintah dari atasan membuat ayahnya harus berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal hingga ia pun terbawa mengikuti kemanapun ayahnya pergi.

Dan tugas kali ini, ayahnya mendapat tempat di prefektur Konoha. Tak hanya tempat tinggalnya yang berpindah-pindah, sekolah pun ia harus merasakan hal yang sama. Dan ia bisa menduga, tak sampai satu bulan ia akan kembali mengurus surat perpindahan sekolah.

"Ino-hime! Apa kau sudah siap? Tou-san sudah mempersiapkan semua surat perpindahanmu. Kali ini kau sendiri yang mengurusnya ya? Tou-san harus berangkat sekarang." teriakan ayahnya sukses membuatnya membuang nafas.

Bosan bosan dan bosan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap teriakan, ucapan, serta apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti semenjak ayahnya menerima tugas dinas yang menyuruhnya berpindah-pindah lokasi. Betapa ia tak menyukai kehidupan semacam itu. Keluar sekolah lama, berpindah tempat, masuk sekolah baru, keluar lagi, pindah lagi, seperti itu hingga seterusnya. Dan karena itu pula, ia sama sekali tak menemukan teman sejati.

Sebelah tangannya menarik tasnya dan ia menatap pantulan dirinya yang tanpa semangat dari dalam cermin.

Lagi-lagi Ino menghela nafas. Hari ini akan menjadi hari baru yang terasa biasa baginya.

**%%%**

Seorang siswi bertubuh tinggi, bersurai pirang panjang dikucir satu, tengah berjalan santai melewati gerbang sekolah bertuliskan Konoha High School. Banyak siswa yang berlari dari samping kanan kirinya dengan gembira. Ada yang saling mengejek, bercanda, dan saling mengumpat yang kemudian malah berpelukan.

Ada pula yang berjalan beriringan, entah bersama teman sesama jenis atau bersama pacar. Betapa mereka terlihat bahagia. Sama sekali hampir tak memiliki masalah. Dan hal itu sukses menambah mood buruknya. Hanya tatapan bosan dan.. iris aqua-blue yang selalu terlihat iri yang ada.

Ino menghela nafas dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Sekolah ini hanya akan berakhir sama dengan sekolah-sekolah lamanya yang lain. Tempat belajar sementara.

Kalau diperhatikan lagi, Konoha High termasuk salah satu sekolah terbesar dan terfavorit yang pernah ia masuki selama ini. Gedungnya yang banyak, lapangannya yang luas dan lengkap, siswanya yang sopan-sopan. Setidaknya kali ini Ino beruntung ayahnya memasukkannya ke sekolah ini, walau hal itu takkan berlangsung lama.

Setelah mengurusi semua keperluannya perihal perpindahan sekolah, Ino pun diantar oleh salah seorang guru yang kebetulan akan mengajar di kelasnya, Mitarashi Anko.

Anko-sensei orangnya baik dan tegas, sangat malahan. Yah, itulah pendapat Ino setelah hampir lima menit berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan wanita itu sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelas barunya. Ino pun mulai merasa nyaman dengan wanita itu.

"Baiklah Yamanaka, ini akan menjadi kelas barumu. Ayo masuk!" dengan begitu Ino mengikuti sensei barunya memasuki kelas.

Dan begitu Ino sudah menginjakkan kaki di ruangan tersebut, kesan pertamanya tentang adalah wow! Hancur!

TUK

Bahkan sebuah gumpalan kertas sukses mendarat di kepalanya. Sementara satu gumpalan lain berhasil di tangkap Anko-sensei. Pemandangan yang sukses membuat kedua matanya melebar. Beberapa siswa saling lempar kertas, beberapa lagi ada yang justru bernyanyi dan bermain musik. Tapi masih ada juga yang tertidur dan sama sekali tidak tertarik bermain dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain. Sementara para siswi tak jauh beda dengan yang laki-laki. Ada diantara mereka yang ikut perang-perangan ataupun bermain musik dengan siswa laki-laki. Ada lagi yang bergosip hingga menambah bising kelas. Ada lagi yang justru mencoret-coret papan tulis.

Benar-benar kelas yang hancur.

"Ehem!" gertak Anko-sensei. Sontak saja, seluruh pembuat keributan itu kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Dan suasana pun berubah menjadi sangat hening. Barulah kali ini mereka menyadari bahwa selain sensei mereka ada seorang lagi yang mengisi ruang kelas itu. Ada yang menatapnya heran, ada pula yang menatapnya kagum entah karena apa.

Seakan mengerti mimik para siswanya, Anko-sensei memulai, "Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru. Nah Yamanaka, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Ino berjalan ke tengah-tengah bagian depan kelas. Dengan satu kali bungkukan badan, Ino memulai, "Watashi wa Yamanaka Ino desu, yoroshiku."

SIIING

Yang benar saja, perkenalan singkat Ino tersebut telah membuahkan kesunyian yang berbeda dari biasanya. Seorang Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang kelihatannya sangat ramah dan berwajah manis itu hanya mengeluarkan enam buah kata sebagai perkenalan awalnya, membuat semua siswa plus Anko-sensei mengernyitkan sebelah alis dan terbengong menunggu kelanjutan cerita Ino.

Tapi sayang sekali, Yamanaka Ino tak berniat melanjutkan ceritanya lebih dari itu.

Ino, sedikitnya telah merubah suasana kelas 10-B berbeda dari biasanya.

Akhirnya setelah lama terdiam, Anko-sensei angkat bicara, "Ehem! Baiklah Yamanaka, kau akan duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura! Angkat tanganmu!"

Mendengar perintah tersebut, seorang siswi yang duduk di dekat jendela mengangkat tangan. Dari depan, Ino dapat melihat jelas sebuah keanehan yang tak biasa begitu mendapati siapa yang mengangkat tangan barusan. Seorang siswi yang diduganya bernama Sakura mempunyai warna rambut pink yang berbeda dari warna rambut umumnya. Dahinya pun sedikit lebar, namun dari situlah gadis itu terlihat manis.

Setelah mengangguk singkat, Ino berjalan ke tempat duduk di samping gadis itu, seperti yang diminta Anko-sensei.

Baru setengah perjalanannya menuju tempat duduknya, Ino sudah disuguhi bisik-bisik yang tak lain tak bukan bisik-bisik itu mengenai dirinya.

"Hsst.. wajahnya cantik sih, tapi sepertinya ia bukan orang yang mudah bergaul."

"Tidakkah kalian menyadarinya, matanya terlihat sangat bosan."

"Aku tidak suka tampang seperti itu."

"Hsst.. dia lewat tuh."

Percuma saja, berbisik pun Ino masih bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Ataupun mungkin justru mereka yang sengaja membuat Ino mendengarnya.

Ck. Ia mulai benci suasana ini.

Dan akhirnya, sampailah ia di tempat duduknya. Bangku itu terletak tepat di sebelah kanan gadis Sakura tadi, berada di barisan kedua dari samping, dan barisan keempat dari depan. Tempat yang lumayan strategis. 'Tapi kenapa justru tak ada yang menempatinya?' pikir Ino.

Tak mau berpusing ria, Ino segera menduduki bangkunya dan mengambil buku pelajarannya lalu memfokuskan diri menatap depan dimana Anko-sensei telah siap menggeser spidol hitam itu di papan tulis, bersiap untuk mengajar.

Tak hanya Anko-sensei yang sudah siap bahkan kumpulan siswi yang tadi sempat menggosip tentang dirinya, mata mereka sudah terfokus tepat pada apa yang ditulis Anko-sensei. Dan kesunyian pun didapatinya dari seluruh penghuni kelas seketika begitu sensei mengajar.

Mungkin pendapat Ino bahwa kelas barunya adalah kelas yang hancur memang benar adanya. Namun, fakta bahwa para siswanya disiplin tepat waktu juga tak dapat dipungkiri. Konoha High tak bisa diremehkan.

TUG

TUG

TUG

Lantas saja sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi kiri Ino. Entah hawa apa atau memang Ino harus menarik kata-kata inner-nya barusan, sebuah pensil dengan tanpa bersalahnya mencolek-colek lengan kirinya. Dan tanpa bersalahnya juga colekan itu tak kunjung berhenti walau Ino sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

TUG

Lagi, dan Ino mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia kesal. Siapa gerangan orang keras kepala yang melakukan hal bodoh tersebut?

Dengan wajah kesal serta sebuah deathglare, Ino pun menoleh ke samping kirinya tepat pada seorang gadis merah muda yang tengah nyengir tanpa dosanya itu.

"Apa maumu?" desis Ino dengan nada sarkatis yang umumnya dipakai gadis tsundere.

Namun, bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah langsung mengambil pena-nya dan menulis entah apa itu ke dalam selembar kertas kecil. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir itu. Hanya saja kali ini terkesan berupa senyuman biasa daripada cengiran.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya apa yang dilakukannya barusan, Ino kembali menatap depan, mencoba untuk kembali konsentra .

"Hsst!"

si. Atau mungkin tidak sebelum ia benar-benar menanggapi kemauan gadis keras kepala barusan.

Dengan ekspresi yang lebih terlihat pasrah daripada kesal, Ino kembali menoleh.

Eh?

Gadis itu tidak hanya sedang nyengir seperti tadi. Tapi di tangannya tergenggam selembar kertas kecil yang Ino yakin kertas itu kertas yang gadis pink itu tulis barusan ketika ia menoleh pertama tadi.

Dan sepertinya kertas itu ditujukan untuknya.

Dengan menaikkan sebelah alis heran, Ino menerima lembaran itu, membuat senyum oh bukan, tapi cengiran gadis pink itu bertambah lebar saja.

Dilihatnya apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

'Hai! Aku Haruno Sakura. Ino, nanti makan siang bersamaku ya?'

Baru sekitar sepuluh menit lalu mereka saling kenal oh, tidak, bahkan mereka belum berkenalan, tapi gadis itu berani-beraninya mengajaknya makan siang. Ehem, sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan. Makan siang memang hal yang biasa, tapi bagi seseorang yang berusaha menghindari pertemanan, hal itu seakan mengejek dirinya. Bahkan Ino sudah menunjukkannya dengan sangat jelas saat perkenalan tadi, mimik mukanya yang terlihat bosan dan tanpa semangat.

Dan kalau siswi-siswi lain di kelas itu mengerti maksudnya sempat menggosip tentangnya , kenapa Sakura yang dahinya sedikit lebih lebar dari rata-rata itu justru nekad mengajaknya makan siang?

Apa mungkin level deathgrale-nya tadi kurang?

Anak tidak peka.

Tidak. Ino harus menghentikan gadis itu. Ia tak boleh membiarkan orang lain masuk ke kehidupannya.

Dengan cekatan, Ino meraih pena-nya dan menulis balasannya di ruang kosong pada kertas kecil itu.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Urusi dirimu sendiri dan jangan ganggu aku belajar!"

Dan segera saja, Ino menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sakura yang dengan setianya menungguinya sedari tadi.

Ino sudah tak lagi peduli dengan apa yang mungkin terjadi pada gadis itu. Entah kecewa atau justru membencinya. Karena sejak awal, Ino tak menginginkan orang lain peduli atau suka padanya. Biarlah gadis itu berpikiran buruk tentangnya dan mengerti layaknya siswi lain yang sempat bergosip tentangnya.

Tanpa disadarinya dua pasang mata memperhatikannya sedari tadi termasuk mimik sendu yang dikirimkan gadis pink itu padanya.

**%%%**

Hidupnya terasa menyebalkan, plus membosankan. Sangat. Tapi kadang ia berharap setidaknya harinya akan berubah suatu hari nanti, dimana ayahnya tak lagi berpindah-pindah lokasi sehingga ia tak harus berpindah-pindah sekolah.

Dan sepertinya harapan itu harus ia tahan untuk sementara, melihat seseorang bukannya membuat hatinya sedikit ringan tapi justru menambah kesalnya ia.

"Pelajaran sudah selesai. Ayo kita makan siang, Ino-chan!" suara gadis pink itu lagi-lagi terdengar. Bukan hanya suara, bahkan sosoknya sedang duduk di bangku depannya yang kosong karena semua murid sedang keluar untuk makan siang. Dan dengan tidak pekanya, Sakura masih saja mendekatinya padahal ia sudah diberi peringatan tadi.

Benar-benar keras kepala.

"Makan siang saja sendiri!" sergah Ino.

Sakura sedikit terkesiap mendengar penuturan Ino yang lagi-lagi terdengar sarkatis itu. Namun, ia kembali berkata, "Ah! Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau makan di kantin, kita bisa makan di dalam kelas ini. Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura tersenyum.

Ino tak bisa untuk tidak menatap Sakura lekat. Gadis itu tidak mengerti dan masih saja mendekatinya.

Lebih baik Ino meninggalkannya daripada meladeninya.

"Terserah kalau kau mau makan di sini. Aku pergi." Ino beranjak pergi dari bangkunya dan menjauh dari Sakura, mencari tempat yang sepi tanpa gangguan orang lain, termasuk gadis itu.

Belum sempat ia melangkah jauh dari bangkunya, suara gadis itu kembali masuk ke gendang telinganya, membuatnya terhenti seketika.

"Hei! Aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu. Apa yang salah yang telah kuperbuat hingga kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

Proklamasi yang cukup berani. Walau tanpa menoleh pun, Ino tahu, gadis pink itu setengah marah, terdengar dari nada suaranya yang sedikit ditekan.

Tapi Ino takkan terpengaruh.

Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, ia tak peduli dan takkan peduli.

Hingga, kembali meneruskan perjalanannya keluar dari kelas itu dalam diam menjadi pilihannya. Mencoba mencari tempat sepi, seperti yang dirancanakannya tadi.

Dan hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari tempat itu adalah suara siswa laki-laki yang entah siapa Ino tak peduli, menghibur gadis pinky itu.

**%%%**

Selagi mencari tempat sepi Ino juga berkeliling sekolah itu. Biasanya siswa baru suatu sekolah akan menerima hak khusus di hari pertama masuk yaitu diantar mengelilingi sekolah oleh seseorang yang merasa berkewajiban melakukannya. Seperti ketua OSIS atau siapa saja yang mewakili. Tapi, karena hari ini Ino datang hampir mendekati jam masuk sekolah, waktu untuk berkeliling pun tidak ada. Kalaupun ada itu hanya sepulang sekolah nanti. Dan Ino tak suka menghabiskan waktu di sekolah yang hanya akan ia tinggali sementara.

Langkahnya terhenti di suatu tepat yang pada umumnya memang sepi. Atap sekolah. Ia menemukan tangga bertuliskan 'Atap Sekolah' dan memutuskan untuk menaikinya. Dan tak ia sangka, pintu penghubung menuju atap itu tidak dikunci. Sepertinya kali ini ia beruntung.

SREEZ

Hembusan angin tiba-tiba menyapunya begitu daun pintu itu terbuka. Rambut pirangnya berayun lembut, membuat bibir datarnya berubah menjadi senyuman. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju tengah-tengah tempat itu, tak lupa untuk menutup pintu atap itu lebih dulu.

Luas.. dan sepi.

Ino menoleh ke sana kemari. Tak satupun siluet manusia yang terlihat di atap ini. Tempat ini benar-benar tak terlintas di benak para siswa.

Kalau di sekolahnya yang sebelumnya, masih ada satu dua anak yang menghuni atap sekolah seperti dirinya. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Dan sepertinya ia akan menyukainya.

Atau.. mungkin tidak?

Ino melangkah tepat ke pinggiran atap sekolah. Spot pertama yang biasa ia tuju setelah menginjakkan kaki di atas sekolah.

Dimana dari tempat itu, Ino bisa melihat siswa-siswi lain berjalan kesana-kemari di bawah sana.

Dan tatapannya pun berubah sendu.

Hanya di tempat sesepi inilah tatapan itu muncul. Tangannya meraih pagar kawat di pinggiran atap itu. Jemari lentiknya meremas di antara kawat-kawat. Menimbulkan suara 'cring' yang hanya sementara terdengar.

Selama ini ia terus bersembunyi, bersembunyi dari orang-orang sekitarnya, dan memunculkan mimik itu setiap kali ia sendiri. Ia tak ingin sosoknya yang tampak lemah itu diketahui orang lain. Bahkan ia sendiri.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Jemarinya semakin menekan kawat itu sekali lagi. Seakan benda yang kelewat kecil itu adalah penopang tubuhnya yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

Dua siswa, tiga siswa, dan kumpulan siswa yang tengah asyik di bawah sana kembali menjadi objeknya. Lagi, mereka tampak senang. Tak seperti dirinya yang selalu..

Sendiri.

Hanya dari satu kata itu, hatinya menjadi kacau. Dan kalaupun ia berusaha membuangnya, perasaan sepi yang menekan itu selalu muncul. Yamanaka Ino kesepian.

Dan air mata bening itu pun menjadi saksi bisu betapa ia merindukan kehadiran seorang teman.

**%%%**

Setelah agak lama ia menyendiri, Ino memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tangannya menyapu bekas air mata. Kemudian, diambilnya ponsel miliknya dari saku rok sekolahnya.

Sesaat, ia sempat ragu akan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Matanya menatap diam layar ponsel yang terlihat kosong itu. Menimang-nimang apakah keputusannya benar atau tidak.

Setelah sekian lama berpikir, akhirnya jemari lentiknya mulai menari di atas keypad ponselnya. Pertama ke menu, kemudian kontak. Yang berujung pada sebuah nama seseorang yang selalu diingatnya.

Ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya. Ino harus melakukannya, keputusannya, ia harus mencoba.

Dengan keberanian serta was-was yang selalu mendampingi, Ino mulai menekan tombol hijau yang sedari tadi ditatapnya.

Setelah sekiranya tersambung, ia menarik ponsel itu tepat ke telinganya.

Tanpa Ino sadari, ia sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, harap-harap cemas panggilannya dijawab atau tidak.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah suara 'klik' dari seberang sana yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Moshi-moshi. Siapa ya?" suara yang terdengar feminim itu bertanya. Ino sedikit ragu untuk membalasnya.

Namun, karena tak ingin membuat penanya menunggu, akhirnya Ino bersuara, "Halo, Karin-chan. Masih ingat aku? Aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino?"

"Maaf, Ino? Siapa ya?" senyuman yang sempat menghiasi bibir tipis Ino kini berubah kecut demi didengarnya penuturan langsung seseorang yang dipanggilnya Karin itu. Tak hanya itu, sorot matanya pun kembali meredup.

"Aku.. bukankah kita pernah sekelas? Di musim dingin lalu, kau ingat? Aku murid pindahan itu loh, dan aku mendapat tempat duduk di belakangmu." walaupun dari nadanya, Ino seakan terdengar gembira. Namun, pandangannya justru tampak kosong dan.. kaku. Tersirat kekecewaan bila diamati dengan jelas.

Ino sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

Sunyi pun ia dengar dari seberang telepon. Mungkin sosok di seberang sana tengah berpikir, mengingat-ingat siapa Ino bagi orang itu. Berpikiran seperti itu saja menambah geram Ino.

"Ah, ya! Aku ingat sekarang. Maaf ya, habisnya kau cepat pindah sih, jadikan aku lupa. Hehe Oh ya, bagaimana kabarmu, Ino? Ada apa nih kau menelponku?"

Kabarku sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dan aku hanya ingin memastikan temanku masih mengingatku atau tidak.

Ino sudah ingin mengatakannya kalau saja ia tak menahan diri. Dadanya lagi-lagi berdesir mengetahui temannya tak benar-benar ingat akan dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah ya, sepertinya aku lupa kalau aku masih punya urusan lain. Bye."

KLIK

Bahkan di akhir kalimatnya, ia tak menyebut nama orang itu.

Ia terlanjur tersakiti.

**%%%**

"Inooo!" seru gadis berambut merah muda dengan cerianya pada Ino yang baru saja akan memasuki kelas. Langkah Ino terhenti sesaat dan menatap sebal posisi Sakura dan sosok itu sendiri yang kini sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik, mungkin ia juga teman sekelasnya.

Di ruang kelas itu sudah terisi beberapa siswa yang mungkin baru selesai melakukan istirahat mereka. Beberapa di antaranya adalah para siswi yang sempat menggosip tentangnya di awal perkenalannya dengan kelas ini. Mereka sama-sama menatap Sakura aneh sesaat setelah gadis itu meneriaki Ino yang jelas-jelas terlihat tak suka. Tak ayal, mereka juga menatap Ino heran. Namun, Ino tahu, secuil ketidaksukaan tersorot dari manik mata mereka.

Ino menghela nafas.

Kenapa mereka mau merepotkan diri melakukan hal tak berguna itu padahal siswa-siswa lain dengan acuhnya tak memperdulikan Ino. Sepertinya ia harus menambah level tatapan kebosanannya untuk lebih meyakinkan gadis-gadis itu bahwa ia tak suka berada di antara mereka.

Ia pun kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya yang tanpa persetujuannya telah diduduki anak laki-laki berambut jabrik itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pemuda itu kesal, sebagai isyarat agar pemuda itu menjauh dari kursinya. Dan sepertinya justru Sakura menyadari hal itu.

"Naruto, minggirlah! Itu tempat duduk Ino," ucapnya agak pelan.

Namun, entah ada lem atau bocah itu memang keras kepala hingga ia tak mau beranjak dari kursi Ino dan malah membalas tatapan tajam Ino.

Bocah ini suka mencari masalah rupanya.

"Aku tidak ahli dalam bela diri atau semacamnya. Jadi, kalau boleh dengan kata-kata saja, pergilah kau dari tempat dudukku!" ujar Ino.

Pemuda itu berdiri. Namun, ia tak lantas pergi. Ia justru semakin mendekat dengan tampang marah pada Ino membuat Ino harus mendongak karena tinggi tubuh mereka yang berbeda. Dari sudut matanya Ino dapat melihat Sakura yang menatap mereka khawatir.

Ino sudah mengira akan pukulan yang mungkin menimpa dirinya, dilihat dari wajah marah yang dipakai pemuda itu.

Tapi, tinjuan yang diduganya malah tak muncul digantikan dengan bisikan tajam yang dipakai pemuda itu, "Jangan coba-coba membuat Sakura menangis, LAGI!"

Naruto, nama laki-laki itu, kembali menarik badannya dan berbalik mendekati Sakura dengan mimik wajah yang sangat berbeda ketika ia menatap Ino tadi. Mimiknya kini berubah riang.

Ino pun tak ambil pusing. Toh, sejak awal ia sudah memperingatkan gadis pink itu untuk tidak mengganggunya. Bukan sepenuhnya salahnya kalau gadis itu menangis.

Ia melangkah mengambil duduknya. Mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya untuk persiapan jam pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Sakura-chan! Kalau ia membuatmu menangis, katakan padaku ya? Aku akan memberinya pelajaran." entah sengaja dibuat keras atau tidak, tapi suara pemuda jabrik itu jelas-jelas hampir mencapai level menggelegar yang mungkin semua yang ada kelas ini dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Membuat Ino seolah-olah tersangka kasus narkoba saja karena kini semua mata menatap ke arahnya. Walaupun penghuni kelas itu masih sebagian, tapi Ino yakin, setelah semua penghuni asli ruang kelas ini masuk, nama buruknya akan segera menyebar.

"Naruto, jangan berlebihan! Ia tidak membuatku menangis kok," balas Sakura sedikit pelan sambil memenangkan Naruto.

"Tapi Sakura "

"Tidakkah kau dengar apa yang dikatakannya? Aku tidak membuatnya menangis. Jadi berhenti mencari perhatian orang lain," potong Ino segera. Kalau tidak dibuat seperti itu, pemuda itu tidak akan diam. Tapi, benarkah dugaannya?

"Kau ini! Jelas-jelas tadi kau sempat melukai Sakura. Aku melihatnya." pemuda itu malah meluncurkan protes yang berkelanjutan. Bahkan suaranya tidak bisa hanya disebut 'hampir menggelegar' tapi 'cukup menggelegar'. Dan hal itu membuat Ino risih.

Sama seperti si gadis, ia juga keras kepala.

"Naruto "

"Diam Sakura! Biar kuberi bocah ini pelajaran."

Bocah? Bukankah justru dia yang pantas disebut bocah?

"Hei, dengar ya! Sakura itu baik. Dia sudah berbaik hati padamu, kau tak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu padanya. Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini terus, kau tidak akan punya te "

"Berisik! Dobe, hentikan ocehanmu!" seseorang yang baru masuk kelas tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Naruto. Suasana pun menjadi sedikit terasa berat. Siswa-siswi lain hanya diam menyaksikan adegan konfrontasi pada anak baru itu.

Ino tetap diam. Semua kata-kata Naruto memang benar. Bocah itu tipe bocah yang pedulian. Tapi, walaupun begitu, semua kata-kata Naruto memang tujuannya sejak awal. Bersikap buruk dan tak mempunyai teman adalah tujuannya. Ia takkan merasa bersalah sedikitpun bila diceramahi seperti itu.

Naruto sendiri menatap tajam pada pengganggu yang tiba-tiba muncul di saat-saat yang dianggapnya emas. Usahanya melindungi Sakura mendapat gangguan.

"Diam kau, Teme! Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada murid baru ini agar dia " Naruto sudah akan melayangkan protes pada Ino ketika kata-katanya kembali terpotong oleh orang yang sama.

"PR dari Orocimaru-sensei sudah selesai. Terserah kau mau melihatnya atau tidak." dengan santainya orang baru itu berjalan menuju bangkunya yang kebetulan berada di samping kanan dari bangku di belakang Ino.

Dan yang tidak Ino duga lagi adalah wajah girang pemuda jabrik itu dengan mata yang bersinar seakan ia baru saja menemukan harta karun. Harta karun yang diduganya adalah PR yang dikatakan pemuda berambut hitam tadi. Entah bagaimana, Ino mulai berpendapat bahwa anak itu bodoh dalam pelajaran.

Naruto pun mulai beranjak pergi setelah sesaat memberi peringatan pada Ino, "Ingat apa kataku tadi! Kuawasi kau."

Dan Ino pun membuang nafas lega begitu pemuda itu pergi.

**%%%**

Ino berjalan santai menuju dapurnya. Hari sudah sore, waktunya memasak untuk makan malam. Kebetulan, karena ayahnya sering berpindah-pindah dinas, ia dan ayahnya juga harus berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Kali ini mereka menyewa apartemen eksklusif di salah satu gedung milik pemerintah Konoha. Jadi karena itulah, biaya tempat tinggalnya dan ayahnya gratis. Dan hal itu cukup menguntungkan bagi Ino. Ia akhirnya bisa menabung dan masuk sekolah favorit seperti Konoha High.

Ia beranjak menuju almari gantung dapur itu, mencoba mencari bahan makanan yang akan dimasak. Pandangannya heran seketika. Isi almari itu masih kosong seperti kemarin malam saat mereka sampai di apartemen ini. Mungkin ayahnya lupa untuk belanja lebih dulu sebelum berangkat kerja. Sepertinya kali ini giliran dia yang harus membeli bahan makanan.

Tak apalah, toh ayahnya sudah memberinya uang belanja yang juga setengah dari uang tabungannya dipakai untuk keadaan darurat seperti ini. Ia pun segera bersiap diri untuk pergi belanja.

**%%%**

"Lobak? Tidak. Wortel? Tidak. Paprika? Sudah..." terdengar seorang gadis remaja tengah asyik bergumam sendiri di sebuah supermarket kecil tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Di depannya, sebuah troli belanjaan hampir terisi penuh oleh bahan-bahan makanan. Dan dengan sedikit tambahan lagi, ia pastikan ia akan segera pulang.

"Ah! Tomat!" pekiknya. Setelahnya, ia mendorong troli-nya mendekat ke arah kumpulan tomat segar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia segera menjulurkan tangannya meraih salah satu tomat yang kelihatannya lebih besar daripada yang lainnya.

SRET

Tiba-tiba saja, tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan seorang pelanggan lain yang kebetulan memilih tomat yang sama yang dipilih Ino, nama gadis tadi. Mereka sama-sama menyentuh tomat itu. Ino hanya terbengong dan segera menoleh ke pemilik tangan itu.

Sontak, ia terkejut. Ia mengenali pemilik tangan itu. Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tatapan tajam, yang juga teman sekelasnya yang entah siapa. Menyadari perubahan kejadian mendadak, Ino segera menarik kembali tangannya dari tomat itu, membiarkan pemuda itu untuk memilikinya.

Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu siswa lain Konoha High di tempat itu, terutama teman sekelasnya.

Ia belum mengantisipasi hal semacam ini terjadi.

Sebenarnya, bukan masalah besar bila salah satu temannya memergokinya di tempat umum seperti ini. Hanya saja ia tak suka. Takutnya, kalau mereka sampai membuka pembicaraan ketika bertemu dengannya, padahal Ino sudah berusaha mengisolasi diri dari berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Atau mungkin, tanpa ia sadari, teman-temannya memergokinya saat topeng yang biasa dipakainya di sekolah tak sedang menutupi wajahnya. Ia takut, mereka akan menemukan siapa sosok asli Yamanaka Ino yang sebenarnya. Ino tak ingin itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan kedatangan tak terduga teman sekelasnya tersebut, Ino segera menarik kembali troli-nya, berniat meninggalkan rak bagian itu. Lagipula, sejak kapan ia menganggap pemuda itu temannya? Tak peduli pun, tak masalah baginya.

Namun sayang, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tak memihak padanya.

"Hei!" panggil pemuda itu.

Ino lantas menghentikan dorongannya tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke belakang, berharap dengan begitu saja, pemuda itu tahu ia sedang mendengarkan. Namun di sisi lain juga ingin menimbulkan kesan bahwa ia tak suka akan panggilan pemuda tersebut.

Setelah menunggu agak lama, tak didapatinya lanjutan dari panggilan pemuda itu. Merasa penasaran, Ino pun berbalik hanya untuk mendapati pemuda itu kini berdiri tegap tepat di depannya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menyapaku? Itukah yang kau lakukan pada temanmu?" tanyanya dingin, mirip seperti tampangnya. Di tangannya tergenggam tomat hasil rebutan kecil tadi.

"Apa kau termasuk golongan 'teman' itu sendiri?" balas Ino. Sungguh, ia tak ingin bertemu siapapun yang masuk dalam anggota 'penghuni' kelasnya saat ini.

"Hn. Ini tomatmu," katanya sambil menyodorkan tomat di genggamannya pada Ino.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah mendapat gantinya."

"Benarkah?"

Dan Ino hanya bisa menaikkan alis bingung dengan pertanyaan terakhir pemuda itu. Ia pun menoleh ke keranjang belanjaannya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan buah merah yang dimaksud di dalam sana. Oh, ya. Ia lupa, ia tidak sempat mengambil tomat lain tadi dan langsung pergi begitu saja berniat segera meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Dengan wajah merona karena malu, ia pun menoleh dan segera menyambar tomat itu. Bahkan tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih, ia langsung berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

**%%%**

"Baiklah anak-anak, kali ini sensei membutuhkan nilai kerja kelompok kalian. Jadi, untuk hari ini sensei minta kalian membuat kelompok kalian masing-masing terdiri dari empat anggota. Tulis nama anggota kelas kalian terlebih dahulu." suara guru bahasa itu menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas. Semua siswa diam memperhatikan. Dan begitu perintah singkat itu selesai dibaca, anak-anak langsung berpindah tempat ataupun berkompromi mencari pasangan kelompok mereka masing-masing.

"Ino-chan, satu kelompok denganku yah?"

Sudah Ino duga, suara itu pasti menjadi salah satu suara yang pertama masuk ke gendang telinganya setelah kegiatan kelas semacam ini muncul.

"Kenapa harus mengajaknya segala Sakura-chan? Aku, kau, dan Teme saja cukup bukan?" dan jangan lupakan satu suara lagi yang mendampingi.

'Dua sejoli keras kepala,' pikir Ino.

Ino lantas mengangkat tangan.

"Sensei! Saya belum dapat kelompok," katanya.

Dari situ, Ino dapat mendengar seringaian milik Naruto dan pekikan tak percaya Sakura.

Asuma-sensei menyadari hal itu. Ia lantas mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali fokus menatap Ino.

"Sepertinya hanya kelompok Sasuke saja yang masih kekurangan satu orang. Kau bisa masuk kelompok itu Yamanaka," kata Asuma-sensei yang sukses membuat Ino terbelalak tak percaya. Tidak bisakah sensei-nya itu mengusahakan sesuatu agar ia tidak satu kelompok dengan dua sejoli itu?

"Tapi sen "

"Yay! Ino-chan masuk kelompokku!" pekikan Sakura menggema keras di telinga Ino, menghentikan Ino dari aksi protesnya yang kedua.

"Tugas kalian ada di depan sini. Masing-masing ketua kelompok bisa memilihnya. Sensei harus pergi karena masih ada urusan lain. Dan jangan ramai di kelas!" dengan begitu Asuma-sensei pergi meninggalkan kelas juga Ino yang menatap kepergian guru itu kecewa.

Ia menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya ia tak bisa kabur kali ini.

Ino mulai bergerak, begitu juga Sakura dan Naruto, mereka menata bangku terdekat menjadi satu untuk mempermudah kerja kelompok mereka. Tak lama kemudian, satu orang lagi muncul di antara mereka yang lantas membuat Ino melebarkan matanya.

'Dia kan.. yang kemarin.'

Menyadari pandangan terkejut Ino, pemuda itu pun justru berseringai, yang mau tak mau membuat Ino sedikit jengkel karenanya. Ia tak menyangka, pemuda itu juga satu grup dengannya. Dan siapa tadi namanya? Er.. Sasuke?

"Kali ini tugas kita apa Sasuke-kun?" suara Sakura menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada grup itu.

"Kita hanya diminta untuk membuat wacana mengenai kehidupan seseorang, momen bahagia dan sedihnya, serta kehidupan sehari-harinya." pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menjawab santai sambil meletakkan kertas tugas itu di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Jadi, seperti menceritakan kehidupan seorang tokoh begitu?" tanya Sakura antusias. Entah apa sebabnya, Ino berpikir Sakura terlalu antusias untuk sebuah tugas kelompok ini.

"Ya. Bedanya kita akan mewawancarai orang umum dan bukan seorang tokoh masyarakat."

"Mana asyik kalau seperti itu? Ah, tugas ini tidak menyenangkan ditambah dengan adanya dia di sini." sebuah telunjuk dari seorang pemuda jabrik ditujukan padanya, tepat hampir mengenai hidungnya. Wajahnya yang kesal kentara sekali. Dan Ino pun mulai merefleksikan mimik itu di wajahnya. Ia juga kesal.

Tidak ingin kalah, Ino membalas, "Apa masalahmu?"

Dua pasang mata lainnya kini tertuju pada mereka. Satu dengan mimik khawatir, satunya lagi masih dengan tampang dingin seperti biasa.

"Kau itu masalahnya. Aku tidak suka dirimu dan tampang bosanmu itu."

Ino hanya menatap pemuda itu. Sebenarnya ia punya cukup kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan Naruto, tapi untuk saat ini ia rasa diam adalah yang terbaik.

"Hei! Kenapa kau diam sa "

"Naruto! Terus bicara atau aku mengeluarkanmu dari kelompokku." Sasuke memotong. Kini justru dia yang menatap Naruto tajam.

"Jangan sampai aku mendengar ini. Apa kau membelanya?"

"Naruto "

"Aww!" Naruto mengerang. Ternyata Sakura lebih dulu mencubitnya agar pemuda itu bisa diam. Wajah manisnya berubah merah kesal. Walau ia sangat peduli dengan pemuda pirang itu, tapi terkadang ia juga sangat kesal dengan sikap Naruto. Sikap Naruto yang seperti inilah yang tidak ia suka.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak, Naruto!"

Kalau sudah berurusan dengan Sakura, Naruto hanya bias diam merengut. Yah, intinya dia tak bisa melawan Sakura.

Mereka mulai berdiskusi. Kali ini pun Ino tak banyak bicara. Ia hampir tak mengenal satu orang pun penduduk Konoha yang mana kali ini akan menjadi objek dalam tugas kelompok mereka. Sekalipun Ino ingin berpartisipasi, ia tetap tak membantu banyak. Jadi, ia hanya diam menurut setiap keputusan yang dibuat grupnya.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Aku dan Naruto akan mewancarai Nara Shikamaru, pebisnis jenius kota ini. Sakura dan Ino akan mewancarai Tsunade Senju." Sasuke berucap.

"Kau membiarkan Sakura pergi dengannya?" lagi-lagi naruto berusaha meluncurkan protes. Ia sangat tidak suka Sakura bersama Ino.

Dan kali ini Ino tidak bisa tinggal diam, "Kau boleh membunuhku kalau aku membunuhnya."

"K-Kau " Naruto bertambah kesal tapi tidak bisa berucap apapun.

**%%%**

**TBC**

**Apa ini? Apa ini? #mondar-mandir histeris# cerita apa ini? #gampared#**

**Hehe…okelah, untuk menambah semangat Vee, mohon review-nya…**

**#bungkuk-bungkuk#**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoha.. Ini dia chapter kedua. Vee sangat senang banyak yang suka cerita friendship ini. Arigato Minna..**

**Declaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Be My Friend, please!**

**Genre : Friendship, a bit Romance**

Sesuai rencana, mereka berempat mulai kerja kelompok mereka sepulang sekolah. Sasuke dan Naruto pergi menuju sebuah perusahaan besar kota itu yang juga perusahaan milik ayah si bungsu Uchiha, dimana target mereka, Nara Shikamaru bekerja.

Sementara Sakura dan Ino, mereka menuju sebuah apartemen sederhana tempat Tsunade tinggal. Kini, mereka berdua tengah berdiri di depan apartemen itu, memandangi bangunan berwarna coklat dimana mereka akan menginjakkan kaki setelah ini.

"Kau siap, Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura dengan senyumnya. Ia pun menoleh pada Ino yang berdiri bosan di sampingnya.

"Hn."

"Aku senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Ino-chan," tambahnya riang. Entah kenapa sedari tadi Sakura tak pernah sekalipun berhenti tersenyum. Ino mulai berpikir, kehidupan seperti apa yang dimiliki Sakura hingga gadis itu selalu terlihat riang. Tapi pikiran itu segela ia tepis mengingat ia sendiri tak suka kehidupannya dimasuki orang lain.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukannya, tapi ia hanya merasa hal itu lebih berguna, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Kita bahkan belum mulai 'bekerja sama'," sahut Ino.

"Ya. Tapi kita akan. Ayo!"

Ino sedikit terkesiap. Tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh Sakura, membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

Mereka pun sampai di depan pintu apartemen itu. Sakura mulai mengangkat tangannya ke arah tombol bel di dekat pintu, bersiap memencetnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, gadis yang bernama senada bunga Sakura itu sangat bahagia dan bersemangat.

Tapi, satu hal yang membuat Ino terdiam. Tangannya terasa hangat. Tangan putihnya.. masih digenggam oleh Sakura. Erat sekali. Ia terpaku pada genggaman itu. Genggaman orang lain padanya. Genggaman yang ia sendiri tak yakin untuk membalasnya.

Ino mulai menatap Sakura. Gadis itu masih menatap pintu yang ditungguinya sedari tadi untuk terbuka. Selama dua hari ini, hanya Sakura yang mendekatinya. Hanya Sakura yang tidak mundur bahkan ia sudah memberi peringatan. Ino tak habis pikir.

Ino menatap genggaman tangan itu sekali lagi.

Bisakah ia membalasnya? Bisakah ia membalas genggaman itu?

CKLEK

Pintu pun terbuka. Namun, sama sekali tak mampu mengalihkan perhatian Ino.

Ino menggeleng pelan. Tidak. Ia tak boleh membiarkan dirinya terlarut. Ia tak boleh membalas genggaman tangan itu. Kalau ia sampai ragu sedikit pun, ia takut ia akan menyesal nantinya.

"Konnichiwa, apa anda yang bernama Tsunade Senju?" tanya Sakura. Ino pun menoleh, kembali fokus pada tugasnya. Seorang paruh baya yang terlihat agak muda tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengantuk. Alis pirangnya sedikit terangkat. Dan terlihat jelas wajah kekesalan milik wanita itu.

"Ada urusan apa?" suara Tsunade terdengar serak. Bau alkohol menyeruak seketika. Hingga Ino harus memalingkan mukanya sementara Sakura berusaha menahannya sambil tersenyum paksa.

Ck. Benarkah orang di depan mereka ini mantan dokter? Apa seorang mantan dokter bisa minum minuman keras hingga berbau seperti ini? Ino mulai ragu kalau timnya itu benar-benar memilih target yang tepat.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang orang itu muncul seorang wanita lagi yang cukup muda. Rambutnya hitam sebahu. Dan ia terlihat khawatir. Mungkinkah asistennya?

"Tsunade-sama, siapa mereka?" tanyanya.

"Kami hanya—" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba tubuh Tsunade linglung ke depan. Sakura dan Ino sama-sama terkejut. Mata wanita itu setengah tertutup, membuat Ino maupun Sakura harus mempersiapkan diri menangkap tubuh itu sebelum benar-benar menyentuh lantai.

Dan.. Ugh! Tubuhnya.. berat, pikir Ino.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Tolong, tolong bawa ia ke dalam." wanita berambut hitam tadi langsung mengomando. Wajahnya yang khawatir kini bertambah khawatir. Ia membukakan pintu lebih lebar agar Ino dan Sakura bisa membawa Tsunade masuk.

Sakura menoleh, "Ino-chan?" walau dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini, gadis itu masih saja tersenyum, membuat Ino lagi-lagi menaikkan alis heran.

Benarkah orang ini manusia? Pemikiran yang konyol.

"Hn?"

"Aku senang kita melakukannya bersama."

Kalau tidak sedang membopong tubuh seorang paruh baya seperti saat ini, Ino akan memilih menghela nafas terhadap perkataan gadis itu.

"Terserah kau saja."

Setelah itu, mereka menidurkan Tsunade tepat di sofa ruang tamu itu. Asistennya beranjak mengambil selimut, memberi kesempatan Sakura dan Ino untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mereka mendudukkan diri di sofa lain di hadapan sofa yang ditempati Tsunade.

Ino menatap Tsunade dalam diam. Menurut kesepakatan kelompoknya, mereka memilih Tsunade karena ia dulunya seorang dokter dan tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mereka akan mewawancarai sejarah hidup wanita itu dan kalau bisa alasan mengapa Tsunade berhenti bekerja. Dan kalau mereka sampai berhasil mendapat informasinya, bisa dipastikan karya mereka akan sempurna.

Tak lama kemudian, asisten Tsunade tadi kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi minuman dan sebuah selimut tergeletak rapi di pundaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian ini siapa? Dan ada keperluan apa dengan kami?" tanyanya ramah. Raut khawatirnya kini tergantikan dengan senyuman lembut. Berbeda sekali dengan sifat Tsunade yang terkesan cuek tadi, mereka bagaikan bulan dan bumi. Salah, tapi langit dan bumi.

Sakura memulai, "Kami dari Konoha High. Kami mendapat tugas kelompok dari sensei kami untuk mewawancarai serta membuat cerita tentang kehidupan seseorang."

"Dan kalian memutuskan untuk menjadikan Tsunade sebagai narasumber kalian?"

Tepat sekali. Namun, Sakura justru terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya, pasalnya terlihat jelas sekali sorot mata wanita muda itu berubah khawatir, seakan tidak setuju dengan keputusan mereka.

"Yah.. Ka—"

"Itupun kalau Nyonya Tsunade tidak keberatan," potong Ino cepat. Ia juga harus segera bergerak agar tugas mereka ini cepat selesai dan ia dapat segera pulang plus menjauh dari gadis pink di sampingnya ini.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa membuat makan malam di rumah karena mereka langsung pergi ke TKP begitu saja tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu, padahal hari sudah cukup sore. 16.01, begitulah yang tertera di jam tangannya.

Sakura sepertinya menyadari ketidaknyamanan Ino.

"I-iya. Itupun kalau Nyonya Tsunade tidak keberatan. Bagaimana er.."

"Shizune. Aku Shizune, asisten pribadi serta keponakannya," kata asisten itu.

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi..."

Shizune menghela nafas yang sukses membuat Sakura dan Ino kembali merasa tidak nyaman. Matanya tertuju pada sosok Tsunade yang terlelap. Sorot khawatir itu masih terlihat.

"Ini bukan kali pertama orang luar datang kemari untuk mewawancarai Nyonya Tsunade. Yang kukhawatirkan bukanlah Nyonya Tsunade."

Shizune kini ganti menatap mereka.

"Orang-orang yang ingin mengorek informasi dari Nyonya Tsunade kebanyakan pulang dengan tangan hampa. Bahkan ada yang berniat menyuap kami, tapi tetap saja, mereka juga pulang dengan tangan hampa. Aku khawatir kalian akan kecewa nantinya," tambahnya. Shizune terlihat serius. Yang berarti ia sedang tidak berbohong.

Wajar saja sih, orang-orang terutama wartawan sering datang kemari untuk mendapat kabar terakhir yang masih menjadi pertanyaan sebagian kalangan orang. Dulunya, Tsunade adalah dokter yang cukup ahli, bahkan sangat ahli. Tapi tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja. Yang mana hal itu jelas saja menarik perhatian publik.

Namun, kali ini Ino dan Sakura tak harus mendapat informasi mengenai alasan keluarnya seorang Tsunade Senju dari dunia kedokteran. Mereka hanya ingin menceritakan sebagian kisah hidup Tsunade Senju tanpa harus mencantumkan bagian yang diincar wartawan itu.

Apa hanya karena alasan seperti itu saja, mereka juga harus pulang dengan tangan hampa?

"Apa itu artinya kami tidak boleh mewawancarainya?" tanya Ino. Ia tidak mau kedatangannya kemari sia-sia.

Sakura sepertinya ikut berjuang, terlihat dari mimik wajahnya yang memohon kepada Shizune.

"Aku hanya memperingatkan kalian. Aku hanya tak ingin kalian kecewa."

Ino dapat mengerti tapi ia belum bisa terima.

Ia pun kembali bertanya, "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Nyonya Tsunade menolak setiap wawancara padanya? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan alasan berhentinya ia dari pekerjaan?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya berhubungan." Shizune kembali menatap Tsunade sendu. "Nyonya Tsunade telah mengalami berbagai lika-liku hidup. Dari situ, Nyonya Tsunade tidak suka bila orang lain masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Ia tak suka orang lain ikut campur padahal mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya."

Pandangan Sakura melembut. Kini ia ikut-ikutan Shizune menatap Nyonya Tsunade prihatin. Tapi, begitu mendengar cerita Shizune, rasa penasarannya semakin bertambah. Masalahnya, kalau orang lain saja tidak boleh, apalagi mereka yang hanya pelajar biasa, kemungkinan besar mereka juga akan ditolak. Kedatangannya dan Ino akan sia-sia saja kemari.

Mengingat nama Ino, ia menoleh ke arah sosok itu, serta menaikkan alis heran.

Ino hanya diam. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok Tsunade. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang menatap Tsunade prihatin, tatapan Ino justru terlihat terkejut dan seakan sedang berpikir. Walau ia tak yakin Ino benar-benar terkejut.

Tapi, yang menjadi fokusnya bukan ekspresi itu. Melainkan.. apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ino.

Ia ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan Shizune lantas menyadarkan keduanya, membuat mereka beradu pandang dengan asisten itu.

Sakura memulai, "Kalau memang Nyonya Tsunade tidak ingin alasannya keluar dari pekerjaan diketahui orang, kami tidak akan mencoba mencari tahu. Kami bisa menceritakan kehidupan Nyonya Tsunade yang lainnya. Apa dengan begitu, kami masih tidak diperbolehkan untuk mewawancarainya?"

Shizune menghela nafas. Di satu sisi ia tak ingin mengecewakan kedua pelajar itu, tapi di sisi lain, ia ingin membantu keduanya.

Shizune menatap keduanya, "Aku tidak bisa memutuskan. Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi. Nyonya Tsunade selalu menolak kunjungan yang menyangkut wawancara. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Sakura menunduk kecewa. Ia sudah menduga ini tidak akan berhasil. Bagaimanapun juga kata-kata Shizune benar semua.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Nyonya Tsunade sendiri? Bukankah wawancara ini tergantung Nyonya Tsunade? Bukan pada Shizune.

Sakura sudah akan meluncurkan protes kedua, sebelum tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang dari sampingnya. Sontak saja, ia menatap pelakunya bingung.

"Ayo, Sakura! Apalagi dimasuki, orang itu tak ingin kehidupannya diketahui orang lain. Ia punya privasi sendiri. Kita tak seharusnya memaksanya," kata Ino. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada sosok yang dibicarakannya. Keinginan Nyonya Tsunade sama seperti ia. Ia juga tak ingin kehidupannya dimasuki orang lain. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Nyonya Tsunade. Jadi, untuk apa memasuki kehidupan orang lain kalau kehidupannya sendiri pun berusaha ia tutupi?

Ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

Termasuk dengan Sakura. Ia tak berusaha memasuki kehidupan gadis itu, jadi ia pun tak akan membiarkan kehidupannya dimasuki gadis itu.

Setelah tugas ini, ia akan menjauh dari gadis itu, plus kedua temannya yang lain.

Mendengar nada serius Ino, Sakura hanya bisa diam menurut. Ino memang benar, semua ini privasi Tsunade Senju. Ia tak boleh memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Ino sekali lagi. Sakura mengangguk. Tak lupa memberi hormat dan salam perpisahan pada Shizune sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Target pertama gagal. Tugas mereka tergantung kabar dari teman laki-laki mereka.

%%%

Mereka berjalan dalam diam.

Tak ada yang angkat bicara sama sekali. Mereka merasa cukup nyaman dengan kesunyian yang terjadi. Penolakan tak langsung dari Shizune tadi cukup menurunkan semangat mereka. Tapi, di sisi lain mereka merasa prihatin.

"Nyonya Tsunade itu pasti sangat sulit hidupnya," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka berencana bertemu dengan para laki-laki di taman kota. Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai pada tujuan mereka.

"Aku prihatin padanya," tambah Sakura.

Ino melirik sekilas gadis di sampingnya. Ia terlihat menunduk. Seolah benar-benar prihatin pada Nyonya Tsunade yang bahkan sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

Walaupun Ino sangat tak ingin menjawabnya, tapi rasa penasarannya membuatnya bertanya, "Kau khawatir padanya?"

Sakura pun menoleh, sorot matanya serius terlihat prihatin. "Aku tidak terlalu khawatir karena dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Tapi, aku cukup prihatin dengan kehidupannya."

Pemikiran yang.. cukup membuat Ino terdiam. Ia sudah menduga Sakura akan berpikiran seperti itu. Semua orang baik pun pasti akan berpikiran sama dengan Sakura. Tapi ia sendiri punya pendapat lain.

Ino kembali menatap depan.

"Khawatir maupun prihatin boleh saja. Tapi itu keputusannya. Melarang orang lain masuk bahkan hanya sekedar tahu tentang kehidupannya, semua itu pilihan Nyonya Tsunade sendiri. Ia punya alasan pribadi. Kau harus mengerti itu."

Sakura tetap diam menatap Ino. Pandangannya sedikit meredup. Semua kata-kata Ino terproses rapi di kepalanya. Walaupun ia sangat menyayangkan kehidupan orang seperti itu, tapi ia harus mengerti. Semua adalah pilihan hidup. Dan seperti kata Shizune ia pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sepeduli apapun ia pada Nyonya Tsunade.

Sakura kembali menunduk.

"Iya. Kau benar."

Sekarang Sakura tahu, dibalik sikap Ino yang dingin seperti itu, Ino sebenarnya orang baik. Ino cukup peduli hingga bisa mengerti keadaan orang lain. Ia semakin ingin tahu sosok seperti apa Ino sebenarnya.

Tapi di balik itu, ia sedikit kecewa. Apa tidak terlintas sedikit pun di pikiran Ino tentang perasaannya? Kalau Ino mengerti perasaan Nyonya Tsunade yang bahkan belum mereka kenal sama sekali, kenapa ia justru tidak terlihat mengerti perasaannya?

"Ino-chan?" panggilnya sedikit ragu.

Walau masih menatap depan, Ino merespon, "Hn."

"Kau.. bisa memahami perasaan Nyonya Tsunade dengan mudah ya."

Kata-kata Sakura sukses membuatnya terdiam. Ia menoleh menatap Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya dingin yang sontak membuat Sakura menoleh terkejut.

"Eh? Aah.. Itu.. a-apa maksudmu?"

Sesaat Ino sempat mendapati mata Sakura yang terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi segera ia tepis pikiran itu mengingat ia tak ingin berurusan dengan si gadis.

Ia pun menghela nafas dan kembali menatap depan.

"Lupakan saja!"

%%%

"Dimana sih mereka? Kenapa mereka tidak muncul-muncul? Atau.. Jangan-jangan anak baru itu melakukan hal buruk pada Sakura? Teme! Kita harus menghentikannya."

"Ck. Diam kau Dobe! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!"

Dua pelajar laki-laki itu sedang menunggu kedatangan kedua teman mereka. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku di taman kota itu.

Satu dengan ekspresi dinginnya yang khas. Satunya lagi dengan mimik jengkel yang siap membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjauh darinya, terkecuali sosok stoic di sampingnya itu tentunya.

Momen-momen bahagia mereka tiba-tiba terganggu dengan teriakan yang ditujukan pada mereka.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" seorang gadis berambut pink melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Di sampingnya seorang gadis lain berambut pirang panjang berjalan dengan tatapan bosannya.

Kedua laki-laki itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang kini sudah semakin dekat dengan mereka. Salah satu dari kedua laki-laki itu langsung berdiri dan mendekati gadis berambut pink dengan tatapan khawatir, membuahkan tanda tanya di benak gadis itu. Sementara pemuda lainnya hanya berjalan santai di belakang pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura? Apa anak ini menyakitimu lagi?" Naruto menatap gadis di depannya khawatir. Sebelah tangannya menunjuk lagi-lagi ujung hidung gadis pirang yang kini jelas-jelas terlihat jengkel.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam Naruto!" jawab gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu dengan senyuman meyakinkan.

Naruto menarik kembali tangannya dan menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau dan Teme selalu saja tenang sementara aku begitu khawatir padamu? Eh?" tanyanya. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

Seseorang dari belakangnya tiba-tiba menyahut, "Kau selalu berlebihan, Dobe."

Naruto terlihat tak peduli. Ia kembali menatap Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan target kalian? Apa ia mau diwawancarai?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah sambil menunduk. Sayang sekali, target pertama mereka gagal. Naruto memahami hal itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura berniat menghibur sang gadis.

"Sudah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa Nara Shikamaru bersedia diwawancarai?" tanya Sakura balik.

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang menunduk. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia mengeluarkan cengiran sambil mengangkat jempolnya. Ino sampai menaikkan alisnya heran melihat perubahan ekspresi mendadak pemuda jabrik itu.

"Kami belum bisa menemuinya hari ini. Tapi, kami akan mencarinya lagi besok. Tenang saja!"

Ino menghela nafas. Target pertama gagal. Target kedua masih tanda tanya. Sepertinya hari ini mereka hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Yah, Ino lebih suka berpikiran seperti itu. Dan satu hal yang pasti akan dilakukannya setelah ini, pulang-menjauh dari ketiganya.

"Tak apalah. Semangat! Kita makan ramen bareng saja. Bagaimana?"

"Naruto, jangan makan ramen terus!"

"Kalau bukan ramen lalu apa?"

Bahkan ocehan Naruto dan Sakura sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, ia langsung berbalik, bersiap untuk pulang.

SRET

Tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan dan ditarik, membuatnya berbalik dan aqua-blue bertemu pandang dengan onyx seketika.

"Apa?" tanya Ino langsung. Ia tak suka kepulangannya harus ditahan seperti ini. Karena satu hal yang sedari tadi mengisi benaknya adalah makan malam untuk ayahnya belum ia buat. Dan ia harus segera pulang karenanya.

"Kita sudah berusaha hari ini. Makan malamlah bersama kami!" jawab pemuda itu.

"Ini bahkan masih sore. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal seperti it—" tiba-tiba kalimatnya terpotong oleh suara klakson mobil yang diarahkan pada mereka.

TIIIN

Membuat Ino serta trio lainnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Kaca mobil itu diturunkan, menampilkan sosok paruh baya dengan rambut pirang panjang dan dikucir satu. Ia tersenyum pada keempat remaja itu.

"Ayah?" pekik Ino heran. Untuk apa ayahnya ada di taman kota? Lagipula, bukankah tidak diperbolehkan kendaraan memasuki area taman kota?

Sosok yang dipanggil 'ayah' oleh Ino tadi turun dari mobil.

"Kalian bertiga temannya Ino, kan? Nah, ayo! Mampir ke rumah kami. Biar kuberi tumpangan."

Ino terbelalak tak percaya. Tak disangka ayahnya langsung memberi tawaran seperti itu pada teman-temannya yang bahkan tidak dianggap 'teman' olehnya. Bukannya Ino tak menduga ayahnya akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi, Ino belum siap. Dan, Ino tidak suka.

"Anda ayahnya Ino-chan? Oh, senang bertemu anda paman." Sakura terlihat paling senang. Ia langsung mendekati ayah Ino dan membungkuk hormat padanya. Sementara Naruto masih berbengong ria.

"Wah, lihat! Temanmu sopan sekali Ino." puji ayahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Sakura serta menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya. Ck. Ino tak suka melihat pemandangan itu.

"Nah! Ayo pergi!" ajaknya kemudian.

"Ayah!" dan sepertinya, Inoichi tidak menyadari tatapan tidak suka dan memohon Ino —untuk tidak mengajak teman-temannya ke rumah mereka— yang ditujukan padanya.

Ia langsung beranjak ke belakang Ino dan Sasuke lalu merangkul keduanya. Sasuke langsung melepas genggamannya pada Ino yang belum dilepasnya sedari tadi yang bahkan tidak Ino sadari.

"Ayo jalan!"

Ck. Ino hanya mampu menggerutu dalam hati terhadap paksaan ayahnya itu. Tapi ia tak bisa menolak karena orang itu adalah ayahnya.

%%%

Sepanjang perjalanan terkesan membosankan bagi Ino. Ayahnya tak henti-hentinya menanyai ketiga temannya yang kini duduk di kursi penumpang belakang mengenai entah apalah itu. Dan teman-temannya sendiri, yaitu Sakura dan Naruto benar-benar bersemangat seakan mereka sedang diwawancarai untuk masuk tv. Ino tak habis pikir dengan dengan keduanya itu. Dan bagaimana bisa Naruto yang awalnya membencinya kini bersikap seolah-olah dia teman baiknya.

"Ino-chan itu baik. Walau sikapnya seperti itu, tapi dia tak pernah macam-macam dengan kami. Terutama aku."

Ck. Ino bakal dengan sangat senang hati memukul kepala bocah jabrik itu. Kalau saja tidak ada ayahnya tentunya.

"Benarkah itu? Aku senang mendengarnya." puji ayahnya yang sukses membuat Sakura dan Naruto bersenang ria. Sementara Sasuke punya dunia sendiri yang tak seorang pun di dalam mobil itu ingin mengetahuinya.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan pula Ino hanya memandangi jalanan luar tanpa ada keinginan untuk ikut campur dalam percakapan itu.

%%%

Mereka akhirnya sampai di apartemen Ino. Ino lah yang membukakan pintu apartemen mereka yang kebetulan terdapat di lantai empat. Sementara ayahnya akan menyusul setelah memarkirkan mobil.

Begitu memasuki apartemennya, dapat Ino dengar pekikan kekaguman Naruto dan Sakura. Tentu saja Naruto dan Sakura, karena jelas sekali seorang Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal yang menurut Ino memalukan itu.

Apartemen Ino mirip dengan apartemen eksklusif lainnya. Untuk sofa dan beberapa furniture lainnya sudah tersedia. Hanya menambah beberapa barang seperti almari pakaiannya dan ayahnya sendiri, meja belajar milik Ino, futon, kasur lipat, peralatan mandi dan make up. Sehingga jumlah yang tak terlalu banyak itu, sering memudahkan Ino dan ayahnya setiap kali akan berpindah tempat.

"Tempat ini rapi sekali Ino-chan!" puji Sakura yang pandangannya masih terpaku dengan ruangan itu.

Naruto tak kalah menimpali, "Luas sekali. Berbeda dengan kamarku yang sempit." bahkan kepalanya sempat mengangguk-angguk layaknya orang yang mengerti. Dan harus Ino akui, ekspresi itu cukup membuatnya tersenyum dalam diam. Lucu.

"Kamarmu sempit karena kau tak pernah merapikannya Dobe," sahut seorang lagi.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengkritikku, Teme?" sudah ditebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Naruto melempar deathglare, yang sayang sekali tak mempan dan justru mendapat kedikan bahu dari Sasuke.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai mengobrolnya, ruang tamu ada di sebelah sana." Ino menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud. Ketiga temannya hanya mengangguk menurut. Kemudian, dia beranjak menuju dapurnya untuk menyiapkan minuman bagi tamu yang disangkanya dan makan malam untuk mereka.

Di sela-sela kegiatannya, Ino mulai berpikir. Semenjak dia memasuki Konoha High hingga dua harinya di sana, ia sama sekali tak bisa menjalankan harinya yang sunyi seperti dulu. Ia seakan tak bisa menjauhi ketiga temannya itu. Kalau dulunya ia dengan mudahnya melakukannya, sekarang terasa rada aneh. Setiap kali ia ingin menjauhi Sakura, sesuatu seolah justru membuatnya selalu dekat dengannya. Entah dengan Sakura sendiri atau melalui salah satu teman laki-lakinya, seperti di supermarket kemarin.

Ino menggeleng. Tidak. Yang harus menjadi fokusnya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya bersikap seperti biasa dan tidak membiarkan teman-temannya bahkan salah satu dari mereka memasuki kehidupannya.

Ya. Hanya itu yang harus dilakukannya.

Setelah minuman dinginnya selesai, ia kembali beranjak menuju ruang tamu dimana ketiga temannya menunggu. Di sana juga sudah ada ayahnya yang ikut-ikutan dalam percakapan mereka yang entah apa.

"Jadi kau seorang Uchiha? Tak kusangka putriku bakal berteman denganmu," kata ayahnya.

"Paman! Walaupun dia seorang Uchiha, tapi dia lebih pantas dipanggil kepala es. Iya kan Sakura-chan?" suara siapa lagi itu kalau bukan Naruto.

Ino hanya diam mendengarkan sambil menaruh minuman-minuman dalam nampan itu ke atas meja.

"Naruto, bersikaplah yang sopan!" ucap Sakura sedikit lirih. Tangannya mencubit pinggang Naruto, menghasilkan sebuah erangan ringkas dari Naruto. Namun, memang pada kenyataannya hanya lima orang itu yang menghuni ruangan, jadi walaupun lirih semua penghuni lain dapat mendengarnya.

"Haha! Tidak apa-apa. Namanya juga remaja. Biasanya mereka yang terlihat tidak akur, justru menjadi teman baik. Pertengkaran kecil semacam itulah yang membuat pertemanan mereka sangat erat." perkataan ayah Ino sukses membuat Naruto tercengang. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng sementara matanya masih terpaku pada sosok berambut hitam yang diejeknya beberapa waktu lalu dengan tidak percaya. Sakura terkikik geli melihatnya. Sementara Sasuke justru berseringai, berniat mengejek Naruto yang sebelumnya telah mengejeknya.

Ayahnya tersenyum singkat kemudian mengambil minumnya dari atas meja.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi Ino tak hentinya menatap adegan mereka.

Benarkah yang dikatakan ayahnya itu? Beberapa pertengkaran kecil dapat membuat keduanya semakin dekat. Lalu, bagaimana dengan sikapnya selama ini? Apa hal itu juga akan membuatnya justru semakin dekat dengan mereka?

Ino menggeleng. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Kalau memang seperti itu, yang harus dilakukannya adalah bertahan pada prinsipnya. Tidak menganggap mereka teman dan hidup kehidupannya selama ini. Ia sangat tahu, dampak bila ia sampai membiarkan hatinya larut bersama mereka.

"Ino-chan! Kenapa berdiri di situ terus. Ayo kemari! Duduklah!" suara Sakura menyadarkannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap gadis itu yang kini tersenyum padanya. Ino sedikit terhenyak.

Senyuman itu terlihat tulus. Mata gadis itu juga seolah tengah tersenyum padanya. Dan anehnya.. Ino merasakan sensasi berbeda karena senyum itu. Senyum Sakura itu.. bukan senyum palsu. Senyumnya berbeda dengan senyum teman-temannya dulu berikan padanya.

Tapi, urgh, Ino.. Ino tak suka. Ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berbalik menuju dapurnya.

"Aku masih harus memasak dulu," jawabnya.

"Biar kubantu!" Sakura menawarkan diri. Bahkan dia sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

Ino sedikit berbalik, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak perlu. Urusi saja kepala jabrik di sampingmu itu." dan dengan begitu, Ino segera berbalik tanpa peduli apa yang mungkin terjadi pada gadis itu.

Kali ini, ia tak peduli bila ayahnya marah pada sikapnya. Ia hanya tak suka. Ia tak suka orang lain ikut campur urusannya. Ia tak suka dengan sikap sok lembut gadis itu.

Ugh. Kenapa ia jadi se-emosi begini? Hanya karena kata-kata gadis itu yang ingin membantunya, hanya karena sikap gadis itu yang baginya terlihat sok baik, terlebih lagi.. karena senyuman yang tadi ditujukan padanya.

Ugh..

Ino mengelus dadanya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena rasa emosinya.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa. Tapi senyuman Sakura tadi benar-benar mengganggu, hingga sekarang.

Tidak. Ini bukan saatnya untuk apapun mengganggunya. Ia harus menjadi Ino, Ino yang biasa, Ino yang cuek, yang tidak peduli apapun yang menyangkut pertemanan.

Karena bagi dirinya, perasaan semacam itu hanya akan membuatnya ragu.

Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk memasak dan melupakan segalanya.

%%%

Satu langkah, dua langkah, dan tiga langkah. Terasa menyenangkan berjalan kaki di pagi hari diiringi suara kicau burung yang senantiasa berbagi. Segarnya suhu pagi, berperan penting pada mood seseorang. Pohon-pohon terlihat kokoh dan begitu hidup di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Sama seperti Ino, mood-nya benar-benar indah layaknya panorama pagi di musim semi ini.

Yamanaka Ino menikmati paginya. Terlebih lagi bila waktu ini tak pernah berlalu. Ia akan sangat senang. Namun, angan-angan indah itu rusak begitu saja setelah didengarnya suara laki-laki yang menggelegar di telinganya. Membuat ketenangan harinya bergetar tak menyenangkan.

"INOOO!"

Siapa gerangan orang yang overdosis obat semangat itu di pagi hari yang cerah ini?

Ino pun menoleh. Dan matanya melebar tak percaya. Tepat dari arah sampingnya sedikit agak jauh, ia melihat seseorang yang tak disangkanya akan melakukan panggilan itu padanya. Tapi juga seseorang yang disangkanya bisa berteriak sekeras itu.

'Bocah jabrik? Apa maksudnya berteriak seperti itu padaku? Huh?' pikir Ino.

Bocah jabrik yang ternyata Naruto itu berlari dan akhirnya sampai di dekat Ino. Senyum terpatri jelas di bibirnya, tampaknya ia sangat senang, membuat Ino heran akan apa yang terjadi dengan bocah itu? Mungkinkah ia terkantuk batu besar atau kepalanya baru saja bertatapan dengan dinding hingga ada kesalahan pada sarafnya? Bukankah di antara teman-teman yang belum dianggapnya teman kemarin, dialah yang paling tidak suka kehadirannya?

"Apa seseorang memukul kepalamu pagi ini?" tanya Ino sejujurnya.

"HEI! Apa maksudmu?" pekik Naruto kesal. Baru dia memulai untuk berbaikan dengan Ino, tanggapan gadis itu malah mengejeknya.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Memalukan!"

"Huft." Naruto menggerutu tanpa berusaha berkata lagi. Ia mengikuti Ino yang berjalan di sampingnya dalam diam.

Sunyi sempat mengisi.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" akhirnya Ino angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Kita kan satu sekolah," balas Naruto dengan gaya sok cuek, membuat Ino menghela nafas.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya Naruto." Ino mulai jengah. Bocah jabrik di sampingnya suka berlama-lama rupanya.

"Hei! Kau memanggil namaku. Kau sadar? Kau memanggil namaku." pekik Naruto senang.

Senang?

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku memanggil nama kecilmu karena aku tak tahu nama keluargamu," jelas Ino langsung.

Yah, dimanapun bagi orang jepang, memanggil nama kecil berarti orang itu merasa dekat dengan yang dipanggil. Berbeda rasanya dengan panggilan keluarga. Dan Ino meralat perkataannya karena memang benar, ia tak ingin Naruto salah paham karena ia memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

"Haha! Iya aku mengerti," sambung Naruto.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Tapi yang tak Ino duga, setelah beberapa langkah ia ambil, pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya. Sontak membuat Ino terkesiap.

"Apa-apaan kau bocah?" gertak Ino. Alisnya sudah sangat menyatu mendapati tingkah aneh Naruto. Baginya Naruto adalah orang asing. Jelas ia tidak terima bila orang lain seenaknya melakukan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Hehe! Bukankah kita teman? Inilah yang dilakukan teman. Bukankah begitu?"

Ino sudah akan meraup cengiran itu dari Naruto. Tapi tidak, sebelum ia mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Jawab pertanyaan awalku!"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Naruto bersikap tak tahu. Tapi Ino tahu, Naruto sedang berpura-pura.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh, bocah!" gertak Ino semakin kesal. Kalau bocah bermulut lebar itu mendekatinya, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, tapi senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Karena ramen yang kau buatkan untuk kami kemarin sangat enak, jadi aku memaafkanmu atas semua kesalahanmu sebelumnya," jawab Naruto sukses membuat Ino sweatdrop.

Konyol.

"Sebagai ralat, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan." Ino mendorong tangan Naruto yang masih merangkul pundaknya.

"Dan jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi!" dengan begitu Ino berbalik dan menuju sekolahnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Naruto mengikutinya sambil tersenyum.

%%%

"INOOO-CHAN!" kalau tadi Naruto yang meneriakinya. Sekarang gadis pink yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya padanya itu yang meneriakinya. Tidakkah bisa hidupnya lebih sunyi dari ini?

Ino berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan tatapan bosan seperti biasa. Mendengar gosip para gadis tentangnya seperti biasa. Dan mungkin akan mendapat salam yang menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Ohayou, Ino-chan!" sapa Sakura ramah. Yah, sapaan itu dia anggap menyebalkan.

"Hn," responnya singkat.

"Sakura-chan! Aku merindukanmu." Naruto langsung menerjang bangku Sakura dengan gayanya yang dibuat-buat.

"Naruto? Kita baru kemarin bertemu. Jangan berlebihan!"

"Hahahaha.. Ini kan menyenangkan. Kau juga senang kan?"

"Hihihi.. Kau bisa saja."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan bisa apa saja."

"Ck. Walaupun aku ingin sekali mengejekmu 'idiot', tapi sepertinya tidak bisa."

"Hahaha. Kau bisa saja, Sakura-chan."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan bisa apa saja."

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama. Entah mengapa, telinga Ino memanas mendengarnya. Suara tawa itu untuk yang pertama kalinya terasa mengganggu. Mereka tertawa seolah hanya mereka sendiri di tempat ini. Padahal di samping mereka jelas ada Ino. Tapi, mereka seakan tak menyadarinya.

Dan.. itu sedikit mengusik hatinya.

"Ino-chan? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat tegang," tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Dan Ino tak suka orang lain menatapnya prihatin.

"Aku selalu baik-baik saja." dengan begitu, Ino berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, membuat Sakura menatapnya sendu. Lagi-lagi, Ino tak mempedulikannya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Tapi, ia takkan menyerah.

Ino berjalan hampir mendekati pintu keluar ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menghadangnya.

"Yamanaka, kau diminta membawa tugas matematika seluruh kelas ke ruang guru sekarang. Sekaligus agar kau terbiasa dengan sekolah ini," kata siswa laki-laki yang Ino duga adalah si ketua kelas.

Ino menatap anak itu jengkel. Niatnya adalah untuk menyendiri selagi bel masuk belum berbunyi. Lalu kembali ke kelas tepat di detik-detik masuk kelas. Tapi, tiba-tiba si ketua kelas memintanya melakukan sesuatu dan apa katanya tadi, agar terbiasa dengan sekolah ini? Sayang sekali, Ino terlanjur tidak tertarik dengan sekolahnya ini.

"Ini bahkan belum saatnya masuk kelas," ujar Ino.

"Justru itu, kumpulkan sebelum bel berbunyi karena jam pertama kita nanti bukan pelajaran matematika. Kau tidak boleh keluar kelas sembarangan."

mata Ino menyipit menatap tumpukan buku tugas matematika yang kelihatannya tebal itu. Ini akan menjadi berat dalam perjalanannya. 'Ugh!'

"Baiklah."

Diambilnya tumpukan buku itu dari tangan ketua kelas. Dan Ino sudah bisa merasakan lengannya akan pegal-pegal sekeluarnya ia dari kantor guru nanti. Tumpukan buku ini.. berat, seperti dugaannya.

Sakura menatap Ino yang berbicara dengan ketua kelas itu dari bangkunya masih dengan tatapan sendu. Sikap Ino padanya selama mereka kenal ini masih tergambar rapi di kepalanya. Betapa ia berharap sesuatu berubah dari gadis pirang itu.

"Tenang saja, kita bisa merubahnya. Kau bilang dia orang baik kan? Aku percaya itu, Sakura-chan." Naruto berusaha menghiburnya. Tangannya mengelus-elus pundak Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya membuang nafas.

"Dia kusebut baik karena aku merasakannya. Tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya. Dia tak menunjukkannya padaku." Sakura semakin terlihat sendu. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada siluet Ino yang kini mulai berjalan keluar dengan tumpukan buku tebal di tangannya.

Ha? Tumpukan buku? Tebal? Sepertinya Sakura menyadari sesuatu.

"Dia hanya belum— eh? Sakura?" kalimatnya terpotong begitu saja melihat Sakura yang langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas. Naruto hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sakura tanpa ikut mengejarnya. Ia cukup mengerti, Sakura memang sangat suka membuat teman dan peduli pada sesama. Namun, baru kali ini ia ditolak oleh orang lain untuk menjadi temannya. Bagi gadis itu, semua bisa menjadi temannya, entah kaya, miskin atau apapun. Sakura tidak pilih kasih. Dan ketika kedatangan Ino serta penolakannya itulah yang terus mengganggu Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Tatapan gadis itu tak pernah lepas dari Ino.

Membuat Naruto sangat khawatir. Tapi, untuk kali ini ia hanya akan mengalah membiarkan gadis pink itu berjuang mendapat hati teman barunya, di samping keinginannya untuk berteriak langsung pada Ino tentang kegundahan Sakura agar gadis pirang itu bisa mengerti. Sedikit pun tak apa.

Lagipula, ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk berbaik hati pada Ino kemarin. Ia tak akan mengingkari janjinya, terutama yang menyangkut Sakura.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu keluar, sepertinya ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Dimana Teme? Anak sok rajin itu ternyata belum datang. Kheh, sudah kukatakan kan, dia itu kepala es yang tak serajin diriku ini," gumamnya bangga. Menikmati kemenangan karena baru saja menemukan bahan ejekan untuk sang musuh bebuyutan.

%%%

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang bungsu Uchiha dari kedua bersaudara. Uchiha Sasuke, dijuluki kepala es —khusus oleh seseorang berambut durian—, dan mempunyai musuh bebuyutan —yang sebenarnya tak pantas disebut musuh karena jelas saja Sasuke yang selalu memang— seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tengah berjalan santai di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Hari ini ia berangkat sedikit lebih siang dan ia bisa menduga apa yang mungkin akan menghadiahi dirinya nanti setibanya ia di kelas. Ejekan Naruto.

Dia berjalan dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan pemandangan luar sekolah ketika tiba-tiba siluet seseorang menarik perhatiannya.

Ia terus berjalan menuju siluet itu yang kebetulan juga berjalan ke arahnya. Namun, nampaknya orang itu tak menyadari dirinya. Yah, dia juga sudah menduga hal itu.

Semakin dekat. Jaraknya dengan orang itu semakin dekat dan.. yak, akhirnya ia sampai tepat di depan sosok itu. Mereka sama-sama berhenti. Tapi, masih saja sosok itu tak menyadari siapa dia karena tengah terpaku pada tumpukan buku di tangannya, takut-takut kalau sampai ada buku yang jatuh atau semacamnya.

"Permisi. Kau menghalangi jalanku." sosok yang terlihat kesulitan membawa buku itu akhirnya mendongak. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Jelas sekali ia tengah kesal begitu melihat Sasuke.

"Kau lagi. Bisa tolong minggir sebentar? Kau berada di jalanku," ujarnya sekali lagi. Ino-nama sosok itu, sedang kesal. Tumpukan buku yang dibawanya berat, jarak antara kelas dan kantor, juga bisa dibilang jauh, mengingat Konoha High termasuk sekolah yang besar gedungnya. Ditambah lagi, seseorang justru menghalangi jalannya. Ia tak tahu bisa menahan buku-buku itu berapa lama lagi.

"Biar kubantu," tawar Sasuke. Tangannya sudah akan mengambil sebagian dari tumpukan buku itu kalau saja Ino tak menarik buku-buku itu ke samping sebelum sempat tersentuh Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendi—"

"Biar kubantu, Ino-chan!"

Kalimatnya terpotong oleh suara feminin seseorang. Ino mengenali suara itu. Dan begitu ia menoleh, sebagian dari buku-bukunya telah berpindah tangan ke tangan pemilik suara barusan.

"Tidak perlu. Kembalikan buku itu padaku, Haruno!" perintah Ino kesal. Lagi, ia bisa sendiri dan ia ingin sendiri. Tidakkah kedua orang itu mendengar ucapannya barusan?

Namun, bukannya melakukan perintah Ino, sosok yang ada di depannya itu justru menggeleng sambil tersenyum dan berjalan mendahului Ino.

Sakura sedang berusaha. Dan ia takkan berhenti. Ia akan mendapatkan hati Ino.

"Ikuti saja apa maunya." Sasuke berkata kemudian melenggeng pergi. Ino menatap punggung pemuda itu, kemudian beralih pada sosok Sakura yang sudah agak jauh darinya. Mereka berdua serta sosok jabrik satunya lagi, benar-benar serasa bagai besi dan ia sendiri sebagai magnetnya.

Kemanapun, dimanapun, Ino hampir selalu menemui mereka. Ia tak suka.

Menghela nafas, ia kembali berjalan. Yang harus menjadi fokusnya saat ini adalah bagaimana menghilangkan beban di tangannya dengan cepat dan kembali ke kelasnya sebelum bel berbunyi.

%%%

Semenjak Ino membiarkan Sakura membantunya membawa tumpukan buku ke kantor waktu itu, Sakura jadi lebih sering datang kepadanya. Terutama membantunya. Entah itu menghapus papan tulis, mencarikan jalan ketika kantin ramai, mengambilkan pensilnya ketika terjatuh, bahkan membawakan buku paketnya ketika dia sendiri jelas terlihat keberatan membawa bukunya sendiri.

Awalnya Ino tak terlalu keberatan, tapi semakin lama hal itu semakin mengusiknya.

Hingga suatu hari sepulang sekolah, ketika Sakura membantunya piket kelas padahal bukan jadwalnya gadis pink itu piket, Ino memutuskan untuk menghentikannya.

"Hentikan semua ini!" serunya. Di kelas itu hanya ada dia dan Sakura. Ketiga teman piketnya yang lain sudah pergi entah kemana. Menyisakan dirinya piket dan terjebak dengan gadis pink itu.

Sakura berhenti menyapu, Ia menoleh ke arah Ino heran.

"Ino-chan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu! Kau sengaja bukan? Apa maksudmu membantuku selama ini?" tanyanya lagi. Sungguh ia jengah dengan sikap Sakura. Kali ini ia tak berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya. Biarlah nada tajam itu keluar agar gadis pink itu mengerti.

Seberat apapun Sakura tak ingin mengakui tapi Ino sudah menebaknya. Kepalanya menunduk pelan. Percuma untuk berpura-pura tak tahu saat ini. Ino terlanjur menebak niatnya. Dan kalaupun ia berusaha mengelak, Ino akan berpikiran bahwa ia pembohong. Yang pada akhirnya, usahanya mendekati gadis itu tidak akan berhasil.

Sekaranglah saatnya. Ia harus mengatakan semua perasaannya kepada gadis pirang itu. Ia harus berani agar Ino tak menjauhinya. Dan agar Ino.. melihatnya.

Ia pun mendongak menatap Ino. Emerald bertemu aqua-blue.

"Aku ingin Ino menjadi temanku. Sejak bertemu Ino, aku selalu ingin Ino jadi temanku. Kau selalu sendiri, tidak berusaha mencari teman, dan selalu ingin menghindariku. Aku ingin tahu sebabnya. Dan aku ingin membantumu," kata Sakura sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Ino masih diam mendengarkan. Gadis pink itu terlihat sangat serius.

"Saat mengunjungi Nyonya Tsunade, Ino dengan mudahnya mengerti perasaan Nyonya Tsunade, padahal itu semua hanya cerita Shizune. Kita bahkan belum sempat bicara langsung pada Nyonya Tsunade sendiri. Tapi Ino dengan mudah mengerti. Sementara terhadapku, Ino tak tahu perasaanku." kali ini Sakura tidak kuat lagi bila menatap mata Ino. Ia menunduk. Matanya perlahan mulai berair. Betapa ia ingin menyampaikan perasaan itu sedari dulu. Tapi selalu saja tidak bisa. Sikap Ino seolah sudah melarangnya sebelum berkata. Hingga membuat Sakura selalu memaksakan diri membantu Ino walau ia tahu ia takkan mendapat apapun dari gadis itu, bahkan sekedar ucapan 'terima kasih'.

"Ino selalu sendiri. Sendiri itu tidak menyenangkan. Dan rasanya selalu kesepian. Seperti ketika Naruto dan Sasuke tidak ada di sampingku. Aku akan merasa kesepian."

Kali ini Sakura memberanikan diri mendongak. Sorot matanya terlihat lembut dan serius.

"Karena itu, aku tak ingin Ino merasa kesepian. Aku ingin menemani Ino."

DEG

Walau sekilas, Sakura bisa melihat, Ino sempat terkesiap mendengarnya.

Sakura terus berharap, Ino bisa berubah, Ino mau menganggapnya ada dan walaupun hanya sekali dalam pertemuannya dengan gadis itu.. agar Ino tersenyum padanya. Sekali saja.

Satu hal yang paling diharapkannya dari Ino dan ia harus mengatakannya sekarang.

"Aku.. Aku ingin—"

"Hentikan!"

DEG

Sakura.. tersentak. Matanya melebar tak percaya bahwa Ino baru saja membentaknya. Dan Ino terdengar sangat serius mengatakannya. Gadis itu menatapnya marah. Tapi kenapa? Sakura tak mengerti.

"Ino—"

"Aku bilang, hentikan!" potong Ino cepat. Sakura hanya bisa terpaku menatap Ino yang semarah itu. Baru kali ini Sakura merasa takut pada Ino.

"Kau tak mengerti apa-apa tentang diriku," tambah Ino. Bahkan nada suaranya terdengar sangat mencekam di telinga Sakura.

Tangannya mulai bergetar. Sapu yang dipegangnya kehilangan tenaga hingga jatuh mengenai lantai. Menimbulkan bunyi yang sama sekali tak mengena di penghuni ruangan itu. Dan Sakura.. serasa ingin menangis.

"Keluarlah dari sini, sekarang!" bentak Ino.

Sakura tak tahu lagi. Ino yang seperti itu terlihat menyeramkan baginya. Di sisi lain, ia sendiri telah gagal. Ino sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Ino tak mengerti perasaannya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak pernah peduli padanya. Dadanya terasa tercabik-cabik. Lima hari bersama Ino, Sakura pikir semua kata-katanya tadi bisa meluluhkan hati Ino. Hal yang sangat diharapkannya untuk terjadi. Tapi tidak. Ino.. telah menolaknya.

Sakura berbalik dan berlari keluar kelas, tak lupa menyambar tas selempangnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Ino. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Kini Sakura baru benar-benar merasakan, sakitnya tidak dianggap teman.

BRUK

Ino tertunduk ke lantai. Matanya menatap horor kabin di bawahnya. Tak hanya itu, lengannya bergetar dan nafasnya memburu. Semua kata-kata Sakura masih terdengar jelas di telinganya.

'Aku tak ingin Ino merasa kesepian.'

Ino segera menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Ia hanya berbohong. Akh!" lagi, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Ino terus mengelak dari kenyataan. Ia tak ingin percaya ucapan itu.

Saat ini Ino.. benar-benar takut. Sangat.

"Hei! Berikan tanganmu!"

Eh?

Ino mendongak. Di depannya, seseorang tengah mengulurkan tangannya padanya. Pandangan orang itu tak bisa dimengerti.

Namun, Ino justru memalingkan kepalanya. Entah apa, tapi bukan kekesalan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Berikan tanganmu!" perintah orang itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa—Eh?" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik, membuatnya berdiri dan berhadapan langsung dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan dengan sangat jelas, Sasuke dapat melihat mata biru Ino yang basah walau tak ada air mata yang mengalir sama sekali.

"Kau menangis?" tanyanya.

Ino sedikit terkesiap. Kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Tidak." ditariknya sebelah tangannya yang masih digenggam Sasuke dan ia kembali menunduk untuk mengambil sapunya.

Sunyi mengisi.

Ino melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya. Selain itu, ia juga berusaha menghindari bertatap mata dengan pemuda yang masih diam di tempatnya itu.

Kejadian sebelumnya belum juga lepas dari benaknya. Sakura menangis lalu berlari keluar kelas, dan Ino melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sakura terlihat begitu terpukul. Ia tak menyangka beberapa kalimatnya bisa membuat gadis yang tampak selalu ceria itu berubah.. sedih. Dan itu semua karena dia. Apa dia terlalu berlebihan? Tapi sejak awal ia sudah memperingatkan Sakura bukan?

"Keras kepala." suara Sasuke lantas menyadarkannya. Ino menoleh pada pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dingin itu.

Ia tak mengerti. Apa julukan itu ditujukan padanya?

"Kalau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Kalau ingin menyapu, menyapu saja. Dan kalau ingin berpikir, jangan bersamaan dengan melakukan hal lain," sambungnya tegas membuat Ino terdiam menatap pemuda itu. Ternyata sedari tadi pemuda itu terus memperhatikannya. Mulai dari ketika ia menemukan Ino hingga tepat saat ini. Lalu.. apa yang sudah dipikirkan pemuda itu tentangnya?

"Hn," tanpa menghiraukan pemuda itu lagi, Ino kembali ke kegiatan menyapunya yang hampir selesai. Hari sudah sore dan ia harus segera pulang. Ia sudah terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di sekolah untuk 'hal' yang baginya tidak penting. Walaupun ia berusaha menyangkal, tapi jelas terasa sesuatu mengganjal hatinya sejak melihat Sakura menangis.

Apa ia mulai merasa bersalah?

SRET

"Akh!" tiba-tiba tangannya yang sedang memegang sapu itu ditarik dengan cepat. Membuat sapunya jatuh di antara mereka. Ino mengerutkan alisnya, heran dengan sikap pemuda itu.

Seakan membaca pikirannya, Sasuke menjawab, "Sudah kubilang, jangan berpikir bersamaan dengan hal lain."

Sasuke lantas menarik tangan Ino dan menyeret gadis itu keluar kelas. Tak lupa untuk menyambar tas selempang gadis itu sebelumnya.

Ino memberontak. Ia tidak mengerti. Sasuke tiba-tiba membentaknya —ehem, ralat— sedikit membentaknya dan menghentikannya melakukan tugas piket kelasnya serta menariknya tiba-tiba keluar kelas. Sebenarnya apa maksud pemuda itu?

"Berhenti!" teriak Ino. Kini mereka tengah berhenti di tengah-tengah koridor tak jauh dari ruang kelasnya tadi.

Ia menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman pemuda itu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku belum menyelesaikan piketku," bentak Ino.

Sungguh ia tak mengerti dengan orang-orang yang ditemuinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Lupakan soal piketmu! Kita pulang sekarang."

"Ta—"

"Simpan itu untuk nanti!" dengan begitu Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Ino yang kini menatapnya pasrah.

%%%

"Sakura-chan! Kenapa di sini? Kau tidak pulang?" Naruto waktu itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari mampir mendadaknya menuju supermarket sepulang sekolah. Dan ia cukup merasa heran begitu melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berayun sendirian di ayunan taman bermain di sore hari masih dengan seragam sekolahnya. Pertanda jelas bahwa orang —ralat— gadis itu belum pulang ke rumah dan hal itu sukses membuatnya khawatir.

Gadis itu mendongak. Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto mendapati orang yang sangat dipedulikannya itu menangis. Langsung saja Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari plastik belanjaannya dan mengambilnya satu. Naruto mengusap air mata Sakura dengan tisu pelan. Sementara gadis itu hanya mampu menatap wajah khawatir Naruto dalam diam.

"Kenapa menangis? Siapa yang berbuat seperti ini padamu?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Kini ia menatap lurus mata indah gadis itu yang justru terlihat memerah.

Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah. Ia tak tahu bisa menceritakannya pada Naruto atau tidak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa cerita sambil berjalan." Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menarik pelan kedua lengan Sakura dari ayunan itu.

Begitu Sakura sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, ia menunduk sambil tersenyum.

"Goshimpai naku —jangan khawatir. Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku ada di sini," hiburnya. Dan senyumnya bertambah lebar melihat Sakura yang menggangguk kepadanya. Setidaknya dari situ ia tahu, hati Sakura sedikit ringan sekarang, walau masih terlihat jelas sorot kekhawatiran di mata pemuda itu. Naruto.. mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Sangat.

**TBC**

**Agak panjang yah? En, Sasuke suka banget ya pegang-pegang tangan Ino? Khufufufufu..**

**Spesial thanks for:**

**jenny eun-chan, Zack, Kay Yamanaka, alienpan, Charlotte, Hanako Chan, Natsuyakiko32, yamanaka chuii uchiha, Yamashita Runa, JelLyFisH, Ino-chan, SK, NarutoisVIP**

**And arigatou untuk siapa aja yang udah baca. Anyway, ada kritik, saran, bahkan tambahan?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oke guys.. ini chapter ketigaku. Senang aku bisa menyelesaikannya, walau belum sepenuhnya selesai. Silahkan baca..**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Be My Friend, please!**

**Genre : Friendship, a bit Romance**

Sasuke dan Ino berjalan dalam diam. Keduanya terbuai dalam dunianya masing-masing. Memikirkan sesuatu yang memang mengganggu mereka. Sasuke juga tak lagi menggandeng tangan Ino dan kini bertengger nyaman di saku celananya. Ia menikmati similir angin sore yang lumayan terasa sejuk baginya.

Berbeda dengan gadis yang kini berjalan sambil tertunduk di belakangnya. Gadis itu sedang tidak dalam mood-nya yang baik. Sebenarnya mood-nya memang tak pernah baik ketika ia berada di dekat teman-temannya, tapi kali ini mood-nya lebih parah dari biasanya. Kejadian yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini bukan suatu yang biasa terjadi dalam kehidupannya yang sunyi. Mendapat teman memang keinginannya. Tapi ia cukup tahu, hal itu takkan mungkin terjadi. Hingga diam pun menjadi pilihannya.

Lamunannya terhenti seketika oleh suara tiba-tiba dari Sasuke.

"Awas!"

Eh?

DUK

Aaah... Kini Ino tahu mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Sebuah tiang listrik telah menjadi korban tubruk Ino, membuatnya meringis dan mengelus-elus dahinya yang baru saja berciuman langsung dengan tiang tersebut. Lagipula, salah siapa yang tak memperhatikan jalan?

Ino merutuk dirinya sendiri.

Dari sampingnya, Ino bisa mendengar Sasuke yang menghela nafas. Ia lantas menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Sasuke yang berseringai. Dan Ino tambah merutuki dirinya yang sudah merona malu karena kejadian tadi.

Huh. Tiang listrik bodoh.

"Sini! Biar kugandeng! Lalu berpikirlah sesukamu!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

Ino sempat ragu dengan tawaran tersebut, terlihat jelas dari matanya yang mengeryit tak lepas dari tangan itu. Tapi kemudian, diangkatnya tangannya dan ia menyambut tangan itu pelan. Kemudian Sasuke kembali berbalik dan menuntunnya berjalan.

Sementara Ino, ia kembali menunduk. Benar-benar, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian. Tapi yang pasti mereka jauh dari keadaan itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sunyi pun mengisi. Sasuke terus menuntun jalan Ino. Dan Ino jadi lebih punya banyak ruang untuk berpikir.

**%%%**

Setelah beberapa menit dalam diam, tiba-tiba dering ponsel menginterupsi mereka.

Ino menyadari dering itu dering ponsel miliknya, jadi dirogohnya saku roknya dengan tangannya yang kebetulan tidak digandeng Sasuke. Kemudian, dibukanya ponsel itu.

'From: Daddy

Ayah pulang agak malam. Ayah makan malam di luar. Kau tak perlu masak untuk ayah hari ini. Ayah sayang kamu.'

Begitulah pesan yang dikirim ayahnya padanya. Ino pun menghela nafas seraya memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. Ia mulai sedikit kecewa. Untuk apa dia memikirkan makan malam sedari tadi kalau ayahnya tidak akan makan di rumah? Kalau tanpa ayahnya, Ino justru memilih diet daripada makan masakannya sendiri nanti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino menggeleng sebagai isyarat jawabannya.

"Kau diminta pulang cepat?"

Sebenarnya ia tak suka masalahnya diketahui orang lain. Tapi menyadari bahwa masalahnya kali ini tidak bisa disebut 'masalah', Ino memutuskan untuk menjawabnya, "Sebaliknya, ayah akan makan malam di luar, aku tak perlu pulang cepat." Ino berharap jawaban itu cukup membuat Sasuke mengerti. Seperti prinsipnya sebelumnya, ia tak ingin orang lain memasuki kehidupannya, jadi ia takkan membiarkan orang lain tahu kehidupannya melebihi semestinya.

Namun, di luar dugaannya, Sasuke justru melempar pertanyaan yang sukses membuat matanya terbelalak.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau makan malam denganku?"

DEG

Ino terbengong seketika, mencoba memproses kemungkinan arti dari pertanyaan dari Sasuke barusan. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke sudah menjawabnya padahal ia belum bertanya.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Lagipula, aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu."

Oh. Syukurlah. Ino menghela nafas lega. Ia sempat berpikiran macam-macam tadi.

Ia pun kembali berjalan dengan dituntun oleh Sasuke. Langkah kakinya tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Mereka akan pergi entah kemana Ino tak tahu. Karena yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini adalah apa yang mungkin akan dibicarakan Sasuke dengannya nanti.

**%%%**

"Ini!" Sasuke menyodorkan cappucino dalam wadah itu pada Ino. Hari memang sudah hampir malam, dan mereka belum juga pulang ke rumah. Mereka kini sedang berada di depan sebuah restoran kecil yang juga menyediakan minuman dalam wadah. Sasuke membeli dua, untuknya dan Ino sebagai penghangat mereka di suhu yang mulai turun ini.

Ino menerima minuman itu. Tangannya seketika menghangat begitu wadah minuman itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

"Tak jauh dari sini, ada bukit kecil yang lumayan terang."

Eh?

Lagi, Ino dibuat bingung dengan kalimat ambigu dari Sasuke.

"Kita akan pergi ke sana?" tanya Ino.

"Hn. Ayo!" bahkan tanpa persetujuan Ino pun, Sasuke sudah kembali menarik tangan Ino yang menatapnya heran. Ia tak bertanya walaupun sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya. Semua sikap pemuda itu dari, terasa aneh baginya. Pemuda itu seolah selalu mengerti situasi dan mencoba bicara dengan Ino dengan caranya sendiri. Dia selalu datang di saat yang menurut Ino selalu tepat. Mulai dari pertengkarannya dengan Naruto di awal hari, saat ia membawa tumpukan buku tebal ke ruang guru, dan saat ini.

Ino tak mengerti kenapa. Kalau Naruto, anak itu selalu blak-blak-an terhadap Ino. Kalau Sakura, gadis itu keras kepala. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu punya cara tersendiri. Ia diam tapi mengamati. Dan kini, begitu memikirkannya. Dan karena itu pula, Ino mulai takut pada pemuda itu.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Ino lantas mengedarkan pandangannya. Setelah diperhatikan, tempat mereka berdiri saat ini, adalah sebuah bukit kecil yang jarang tak banyak tumbuhannya. Tak jauh dari mereka ada kuil kecil, jadi walau hanya sedikit, masih ada orang di sekitar mereka.

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya Ino.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru mengambil posisi duduk dan menarik tangan Ino tiba-tiba, membuatnya ikut terduduk di samping pemuda itu.

Begitu ia sudah duduk, Ino pikir pemuda itu akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi tidak, ia hanya diam tanpa kata. Merasa diacuhkan, Ino memilih menatap arah pandang pemuda itu.

Dan Ino hanya bisa tercekat kagum dengan apa yang didapatinya.

'Sungoi ne!'

Tepat di depan matanya, Ino melihat matahari terbenam yang begitu indah. Cahaya kuning kemerahan menyebar di sekitar matahari itu menambah kekaguman Ino. Walau bukan lautan yang mengisi ruang di antara ia dan matahari itu, tapi hal itu tak mengurangi indahnya langit sore. Andaikan ia bisa menikmati ini setiap hari.

Menyadari sesuatu, akhirnya Ino menoleh ke sosok yang telah membawanya kemari.

"Untuk inikah kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Ino to the point, karena aneh sekali bila salah satu teman Sakura, entah itu Sasuke atau Naruto mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan sore bersama. Ino heran.

Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil tetap menatap matahari terbenam itu, membuat Ino menghela nafas seketika. Berbeda dengan Sakura, sepertinya ia harus sedikit bersabar bila berhadapan dengan bungsu Uchiha. Walau ia tak mengenal siapa sebenarnya Uchiha itu, yah, tapi ia cukup tahu bahwa Sasuke merupakan anak kedua keluarga Uchiha. Entahlah.

Ino takkan dengan mudah mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya dari Sasuke semudah menjentikkan jari. Jadi, lebih baik memutuskan mengikuti apa maunya demi mendapat jawabannya atas rasa penasarannya sedari tadi.

**%%%**

Malam pun menjelang. Indahnya cahaya matahari tadi kini tergantikan dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang. Langit malam itu kebetulan cerah, tak mendung sama sekali, membuat Ino serta Sasuke dapat menikmati milyaran bintang yang ada. Tanpa Ino sadari ia telah terbuai dalam indahnya malam itu.

'Subarashii ne ―mengangunkan.'

"Mereka saling berdekatan satu sama lain. Bukankah begitu?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hmm." Ino refleks menjawab.

"Setiap dari mereka selalu bersinar. Tapi akan lebih terang bila semua bersinar bersamaan."

"Iya. Benar."

"Kau akan lebih terang bila kau bersinar bersama Sakura."

Kali ini, Ino seketika tertegun. Matanya tak lagi menatap langit-langit yang bersinar itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak mau bersinar bersamanya?"

Ino semakin tersentak.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau meredupkan sinarnya."

Kini Ino sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia seketika menoleh dan menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Jadi ini tujuanmu mengajakku kemari?" Ino sudah menduga, dari tampangnya saja, Sasuke bukan orang yang ceroboh dan selalu berpikir di setiap waktu. Ia punya alasan kenapa mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Dan semua ini tak lain berhubungan dengan Sakura.

Ino mulai tak suka berada di tempat itu sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu melihat bintang," jawab Sasuke enteng. Dan hal itu sukses menyulut emosinya.

"Aku pergi!" Ino berdiri. Ia sudah akan berjalan ketika lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan pemuda itu, membuatnya berhenti dan menatap tajam pemuda yang tak sedang menatapnya itu seketika.

"Apa kau tadi melihatnya menangis?" nadanya terdengar sangat serius. Dan Ino bisa menebak bahwa pemuda itu marah.

"Lalu?"

Sasuke berdiri tanpa melepas genggamannya pada Ino.

"Kau tahu maksudku."

"Apa kau memintaku minta maaf?"

Kini Sasuke menoleh, menatapnya.

"Ya."

Dan Ino hanya bisa membelalak melihat kilatan marah di mata Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak main-main. Ia benar-benar ingin Ino minta maaf pada Sakura.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Ino berusaha memberontak, tapi Sasuke tetap menahannya. Tenaga pemuda itu tak bisa diremehkan. Tangannya sampai terasa sakit. Jelas sekali Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya pergi sebelum ia melakukan apa maunya.

"Aku.. tidak akan minta maaf. Dia sudah kuberi peringatan."

"Peringatan?"

"Aku melarangnya untuk mendekatiku. Dan dia tak mendengarkan―"

"Kenapa?"

Ino lagi-lagi tersentak. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatnya terkesiap. Pertanyaan yang selalu dia hindari, kini justru tepat dilempar kepadanya.

Tapi kemudian ia menunduk.

"Untuk apa kau tahu? Apa setelah kau tahu kau akan bisa merubahnya? Yang ada kalian hanya akan berpura-pura di depanku,"

Ino kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke serius. Ditepisnya tangan Sasuke dari tangannya.

"Kalian.. tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." dengan begitu Ino berbalik meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia sadar semua yang dikatakannya memang apa adanya. Ia sadar itulah yang dikhawatirkannya selama ini. Dan ia akan tetap pada pemikirannya.

Ino sudah akan berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu ketika suara pemuda itu lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

"Apa kau sendiri mengerti kami?" dan membuatnya mematung.

"Seberapa jauh kau mengenal kami hingga kau bisa menyimpulkan apa yang akan kami lakukan?"

Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Dan kini Sasuke berada tepat di samping Ino. Diraihnya kedua pundak gadis itu dan menghadapkannya kepadanya. Ino masih menunduk. Matanya terlihat melebar terkejut.

Tatapan Sasuke melembut, "Langit akan menjadi sangat terang bila bintang-bintang itu bersama. Kau tahu itu kan?"

**%%%**

Esoknya sudah bisa ditebak oleh Ino. Tak akan ada teriakan paginya seperti biasa. Gadis pink itu akan terlihat murung akibat penolakannya kemarin. Dan ia juga sudah menduga akan ada banyak yang melemparinya deathglare.

Ino berjalan memasuki kelasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa mencekam itu dengan pelan, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan bunyi apapun dari langkahnya. Karena saat ini hampir semua mata tertuju padanya serta sunyi mendominasi. Keringat dingin pun mulai turun. Dan ia bisa memastikan detak jantungnya yang memburu tak karuan. Kemudian, ia menatap deretan bangkunya tepat ke tempat seorang siswi berambut pink biasa duduk. Kini gadis itu tak lagi menatap Ino, pandangannya menerawang ke luar jendela.

Ino tahu, sebenarnya gadis itu sudah menyadari kehadirannya sedari tadi dan berusaha membuang muka darinya.

Selain itu, lingkaran tebal di sekitar mata gadis itu menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa Sakura menangis semalaman.

Dan satu lagi, aura mematikan dari belakang gadis pink itu, mau tak mau ikut mengganggunya.

Sepertinya Sakura memang berniat dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Ino mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan itu semua.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghadangnya ketika ia hampir saja mendekati bangkunya. Orang itu, yang ternyata salah satu dari kumpulan gadis yang menggosip tentangnya beberapa hari lalu, menatapnya marah.

"Apa maksudmu tidak menyelesaikan piketmu?"

Satu temannya yang lain menimpali.

"Dan tidak mengembalikan sapu pada tempatnya."

Mereka menatapnya penuh marah. Kalau saja Ino menjelaskan kejadian dimana Sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya pergi kemarin, mereka pasti takkan percaya. Ino cukup tahu dengan tipe orang seperti mereka.

Dan Ino tahu, saat ini saat yang membahayakan baginya.

Siswi yang tadinya menghadang Ino kembali bicara, "Yamanaka Ino! Kalau kau tidak bisa mengikuti peraturan kelas kami, lebih baik kau cari kelas lain." siswi itu mendorong Ino keras. Dari sudut matanya Ino dapat melihat Sakura yang terkejut khawatir. Dorongan itu membuat Ino hampir bersentuhan dengan lantai ketika tiba-tiba dua buah tangan kekar menahannya dari belakang dan sukses membuat Ino terkesiap.

Ino menoleh untuk mendapati seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menatap siswi-siswi itu tajam.

"Aku yang membuatnya tidak piket kemarin," kata Sasuke dingin.

Siswi-siswi itu seketika terdiam tapi masih menatap Ino tajam. Setidaknya, Ino bisa menghela nafas le―

"SASUKE!"

ga. Tidak ketika seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat semua mata tertuju pada si empunya. Dan entah mengapa, suasana kelas menjadi lebih mencekam bagi Ino.

Di sana. Tepat berdiri di samping bangku Sakura, seorang Naruto tengah menatap Sasuke tajam. Terlihat sekali ia sedang marah. Dan Ino hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Tapi, ketika tiba-tiba Naruto beralih menatapnya, Ino dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti sejenak. Ia sangat marah pada Ino.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari pundak Ino. Ia lantas meninggalkan Ino begitu saja setelah sebelumnya mengirim tatapan tajam. Sakura sendiri sudah kembali menunduk tapi ia sama sekali tak melempar pandang pada Ino sekalipun.

Ino membuang nafas. Oke, ia akui, mungkin semua tatapan itu tak sepenuhnya terjadi karena kesalahan Sakura karena gadis itu tak mempedulikan peringatannya. Ia juga ikut peran mengapa semua ini terjadi.

Begitu Sasuke tiba di bangkunya, Naruto langsung menyuguhi pukulan pada Sasuke. Alhasil, Sasuke justru menangkapnya. Ia menatap tajam Naruto dan berkata pelan yang entah apa itu tapi mampu meredamkan amarah Naruto.

Baiklah, Ino mulai merasa bersalah sekarang. Hanya saja, apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini?

"Yamanaka Ino! Kenapa masih berdiri di situ? Cepat kembali ke bangkumu sendiri!"

suara sensei berhasil mengembalikannya dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia membungkuk sekilas pada sensei itu dan berjalan kembali menuju bangkunya. Dan begitu ia sudah sampai di bangkunya, ia masih mendapati Sakura yang tak mau menatapnya. Gadis itu ternyata benar-benar tersakiti. Perkataannya kemarin begitu mengena di hatinya.

Sedingin apapun Ino, tapi ia masih bisa merasa kasihan. Entah rasa kasihan atau rasa bersalah, tapi itulah yang kini mengusik hatinya. Selain itu, aura menusuk sosok di samping kanannya sama sekali tak mengurangi perasaan mengganggu itu.

Baiklah, sepertinya Ino harus menyerah. Demi menghilangkan perasaan yang terus mengganggunya itu, ia akan minta maaf pada Sakura dan bicara baik-baik dengannya. Serta meneruskan prinsipnya yang dulu.

**%%%**

"Aku minta maaf," kata Ino tiba-tiba. Ia tengah berdiri di samping bangku Sakura ketika semua siswa-siswi lainnya pergi keluar kelas untuk makan siang.

Sakura mendongak. Lalu kembali menunduk. Ino tahu, gadis itu tengah ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi untuk seorang Ino yang hampir tak mempunyai teman, ia jadi kurang tahu bagaimana minta maaf, termasuk meluluhkan hati gadis pink itu.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Maafkan aku." Ino mulai menunduk, tampak menjadi ragu untuk meneruskannya sendiri.

"Aku.. takkan melakukannya lagi."

SRET

Tiba-tiba tangannya, tidak, bahkan tubuhnya sudah dipeluk oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sakura sendiri, membuat Ino terkesiap.

"Ugh! Apa yang―"

"Aku memaafkanmu, Ino-chan."

Sakura langsung melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar pada Ino. Dan Ino hanya bisa menaikkan alis bingung dengan tingkah gadis itu.

Apa semudah itu bagi seseorang untuk memaafkan?

"Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, Ino-chan," tambah Sakura yang masih riangnya. Dan Ino bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena tak lagi merasakan aura menusuk dari belakangnya.

Tapi, walaupun Ino sudah minta maaf, bukan berarti ia akan mengikuti kemauan Sakura begitu saja.

Dilepaskannya tangan Sakura dari pundaknya dan menatap gadis itu serius.

"Jangan salah sangka! Aku minta maaf karena merasa tak enak dengan tangisanmu itu, bukan― Eh?" tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul pundaknya dari samping.

"Sudah kubilang kan, bocah ini akan minta maaf. Kau jangan sedih Sakura-chan." siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang merangkulnya dan menghibur Sakura seperti itu. Ino hanya menggerutu karena kalimatnya yang terpotong.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan menyentuhku lagi, bocah!" Naruto justru nyengir tanpa melepas rangkulannya dari Ino. Naruto dan Sakura terlanjur merasa senang.

Tidakkah ada satu orangpun yang mau mendengar kata-katanya saat ini?

"Dengar ya!" Ino kembali memperingatkan. Ia harus mengatakannya sebelum teman-temannya melangkah jauh dalam kehidupannya.

"Yang ingin kukatakan, walaupun aku minta maaf, bukan berarti―"

"Apa kau akan merusaknya lagi?" lagi, kalimatnya terpotong untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini berbeda, Sasuke lah yang melakukannya.

Ino menatapnya intens, yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh pemuda itu.

Ino cukup mengerti maksud pemuda itu. Ia tak ingin Ino kembali membuat Sakura menangis.

Ck.

"Lepaskan aku!" dengan begitu, Ino melepas tangan Naruto dari pundaknya dan melenggeng pergi dari ketiganya menuju tempat favoritnya, atap sekolah. Ia butuh waktu sendiri saat ini.

**%%%**

Ketika ada waktu, ia ingin waktu itu ia gunakan untuk berpikir. Ketika ada waktu ia ingin punya jawaban atas apa yang selalu ditanyakannya dalam benaknya. Ia ingin semua yang terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

'Apa aku harus seperti ini?'

'Sampai kapan aku harus bersikap seperti ini pada mereka?'

'Tidak bisakah ada keajaiban yang bisa membuat semua ini berubah?'

'Bisakah aku percaya pada mereka?'

'Dan bisakah mereka...'

Semua itu mengalir rapi di benaknya. Semua itu pertanyaan yang selalu ditanyakannya. Tapi hingga sekarang ia masih tak mendapat jawaban. Entah sampai kapan ia harus bertanya. Ia tak tahu dan ia ingin tahu.

Ino menatap langit biru yang terlihat indah dari posisi duduknya di atap sekolah itu. Langit biru itu walaupun tanpa hiasan, tetap terlihat indah dan terasa tenang. Seolah langit itu tak mempunyai beban sama sekali. Awan pun sama, ia sama sekali tak ikut jatuh walaupun ia masih di area gravitasi bumi. Ino berpikir, akan sangat menyenangkan bila hidup bisa setenang awan. Burung-burung yang lewat, pesawat yang melintas, dan penerjun payung yang melaluinya, sama sekali tak mengganggu awan. Awan tetap menjadi awan. Ia tenang dan tetap menjadi dirinya.

Berbeda dengan Ino, selama ini, ia tak pernah menjadi sosok Ino yang sebenarnya. Ino bukanlah 'Ino'. Ino di sini adalah Ino yang memakai topeng. Ino yang selalu ragu terhadap temannya. Dan Ino sendiri tak tahu jawabannya, kapan ia bisa mempercayai temannya. Ia ingin tahu.

**%%%**

"Dalam acara yozakura kali ini, sekolah kita ikut serta dalam festival itu. Dan jangan lupa untuk hadir malam hari nanti yah? Selain sebagai refreshing bagi kalian, juga untuk menyemangati teman kalian yang ada di sana. Mengerti?"

suara kepala sekolah itu menggema di dalam kelas.

"Mengerti," jawab anak-anak serempak. Kemudian kepala sekolah itu keluar kelas.

Ino hanya menghela nafas.

Yozakura adalah festival hanami yang diadakan di malam hari. Dan sesuai pengumuman kepala sekolah tadi, akan diadakan sedikit perayaan di malam itu dan sekolah mengirim perwakilan demi memeriahkan acara itu.

Dan bisa ditebak, walaupun atas perintah kepala sekolah sendiri, kemungkinan besar ia takkan hadir dalam acara itu. Ia hanya akan mati kebosanan karena pergi ke tempat itu sendiri. Ayahnya juga pasti lebih memilih ber-yozakura dengan mitra kerjanya, meninggalkan Ino sendiri mengurusi harinya. Hanya ayah-lah orang terdekatnya saat ini. Ia tak mempunyai orang dekat lain seperti teman atau pacar. Bahkan tiga orang yang selalu berada di dekatnya ini masih belum dianggapnya teman.

Padahal festival semacam itu sangat cocok untuk dirayakan bersama orang terdekat.

Oleh karena itu, alasan tak hadirnya ia dalam acara itu semakin kuat.

Kenapa liburan tak kunjung tiba hingga ia bisa ber-hanami atau ber-yozakura dengan ayahnya?

TENG

Bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya semua pelajaran telah berbunyi. Ino tak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Setelah salam penghormatan pada guru, ia lantas beranjak dari kursinya, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ino!" seseorang memanggilnya.

Dengan sedikit enggan, Ino pun berbalik menatap sosok pemanggil yang ternyata Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Sasuke tampak sedikit ragu bicara. Hal yang baru yang didapatnya dibalik sifat dingin pemuda itu. Dan itu tampak menggelikan.

"Lupakan saja!" dengan begitu, Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi tanpa memberi penjelasan kepada Ino sama sekali.

Ino hanya bisa menggerutu dengan tingkah pemuda itu, 'Apa-apaan dia?'

"Ino-chaaan..."

Baiklah, sepertinya ia harus mengikuti sikap pemuda yang sempat dirutukinya.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, dia beranjak keluar kelas tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih pada gadis itu.

**%%%**

Ino menghela nafas bosan. Di rumah hanya ia sendiri. Sudah diduga, ayahnya ber-yozakura bersama mitra-nya. Dia tak mengajaknya sama sekali. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang tertera di ruang tamunya. Pukul 19.00. Dan kini, ia hanya sendiri di rumah.

Bosan.

Diambilnya remote tv-nya. Mungkin acara tv bisa sedikit mengurangi kebosanannya.

TING TONG

Tidak ketika suara bel itu menggema di telinganya.

Siapa yang datang ke rumahnya malam ini? Mungkinkah mencari ayahnya? Bukankah ayahnya sedang pergi bersama teman-temannya? Lalu siapa?

Ino berdiri. Ditaruhnya kembali remote tadi dan beranjak menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

CKLEK

Dahinya seketika mengerut begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintunya, serta cengiran khas yang sosok, oh tidak, sosok-sosok itu keluarkan.

"Ino-chaaan.."

"Inooo.."

"Hn."

Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Tidak bisakah dia menjadi kapas atau angin saja hingga keberadaannya tak harus menyeret besi-besi itu bersamanya?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" desis-nya.

Masih dengan cengiran-nya, Sakura menjawab, "Apa kau lupa, kita diminta refreshing malam ini oleh kepala sekolah?"

"Iya. Lalu?"

Kali ini Naruto menimpali, "Kami ingin mengajakmu yozakura bersama."

Menghabiskan malam bersama mereka?

Oh, tidak.

Ino sudah akan memberi jawaban penolakan ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke angkat bicara, "Paman Inoichi meminta kami untuk mengajakmu."

Ino mengerutkan dahi heran.

"Apa?"

"Dia tidak ingin membuatmu sendirian di rumah."

Ino memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Kalau ayahnya sedang di rumah sekarang, ia akan bicara dengannya bahwa ia lebih memilih tinggal di rumah sendirian daripada ikut dengan mereka bertiga.

Tapi kini ayahnya tidak sedang di rumah dan ketiga besi itu sudah ada di depannya, di depan pintu apartemen atas perintah ayahnya sendiri. Ck. Kali ini ia benar-benar jadi kapas saja.

"Bagaimana, Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura dengan ceria.

"Baik-baik. Aku siap-siap dulu."

**%%%**

Bunga Sakura identik dengan musim semi. Banyak yang datang di musim itu demi untuk mengunjungi bunga yang hanya mekar setahun sekali itu. Selain indah, suhu di waktu-waktu itu juga sangatlah nyaman. Tidak panas, tidak dingin. Cocok sekali untuk liburan dan piknik.

Kebiasaan yang dilakukan orang-orang jepang di waktu-waktu itu sudah bisa ditebak. Hanami. Sebuah festival atau budaya menikmati bunga Sakura bersama keluarga, di bawah pohon Sakura, serta membawa beberapa makanan seperti bento atau sake.

Hanya saja hanami dilakukan di siang hari. Untuk hanami yang dilakukan di malam hari disebut yozakura. Memang, yozakura tak seindah hanami, tapi yozakura punya sisi keindahan sendiri. Bila dalam hanami, kita bisa menikmati bunga Sakura yang beterbangan indah tanpa bantuan penerangan apapun. Namun, dalam yozakura, walaupun menggunakan alat bantu penerangan, tapi bila alat bantu itu ditempatkan pada tempat yang tepat, seperti danau atau jembatan, bunga-bunga Sakura yang beterbangan akan terlihat indah dan terpantul dari air yang berperan sebagai cermin. Yozakura punya karakteristik sendiri.

Empat remaja berjalan santai memasuki kerumunan orang yang menikmati hanami malam itu. Dua remaja yang berjalan di depan, terlihat sangat menikmati festival itu. Si gadis berambut pink memakai celana jeans panjang selutut, kakinya beralaskan high heels berwarna merah. Baju kelelawar merah menjadi pilihannya malam itu.

Di sampingnya, pemuda berambut pirang berpakaian tak kalah kerennya dengan si gadis. Kaos bermotif rubah membalut rapi di tubuh kekarnya. Ia dan si gadis terlihat cukup senang.

Berbeda dengan dua orang di belakang mereka. Walau menikmati festival, tapi mereka tak menunjukkannya terang-terangan seperti kedua teman di depan mereka.

Si gadis, berambut pirang panjang digerai, ia memakai jaket panjang putihnya selutut. Dari balik jaket itu, sebuah baju bermotif bunga serta rok hitam yang tingginya lima senti di atas lutut membalut tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan sepatu boot heels coklat dengan pita-pita kecil yang menghiasi bagian atas sepatu panjangnya. Ia terlihat seperti remaja yang berniat hadir di festival daripada remaja rumahan.

Di sampingnya, pemuda berambut raven dengan santainya menikmati festival itu. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi rapi di saku jaket biru tipisnya. Sama seperti pemuda pirang di depannya, ia juga memakai jeans panjangnya. Memang terkesan biasa, tapi di mata perempuan, mereka tetap terlihat keren.

"Apa kau akan diam saja seperti ini?" suara pemuda itu lantas mengalihkan perhatian gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya.

"Kau ingin aku bicara apa?" kali ini, Ino-nama gadis itu tak terlihat bosan seperti biasanya. Matanya sering mencuri pandang ke kios-kios di samping kanan-kirinya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, festival itu lumayan membuatnya lupa akan topengnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba permainan di sini?"

Ino menggeleng, kemudian menjawab, "Tidak."

Ino kembali mengamati daerah sekitar ketika tiba-tiba gadis pink di depannya menarik tangannya, membuatnya melempar tatapan tidak suka akan tindakan mendadak barusan.

"Ino-chan! Ayo ke sana!" gadis pink yang menariknya tadi menunjuk sebuah kedai kecil yang menyediakan dango. Sakura menariknya ke tempat itu. Ino hanya diam tanpa protes, karena walaupun Sakura terlihat lemah, ternyata kekuatan gadis itu lumayan juga.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan kedai tersebut.

"ojii-san. Dango sakura dua," kata Sakura pada si pemilik kedai tersebut.

"Hei! Mana untuk kami?" tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka, Naruto menyahut. Sasuke hanya diam santai di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Aku beli untuk Ino. Kalian beli saja sendiri."

"Untuk apa kau membelinya, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Yozakura takkan lengkap tanpa dango dan jembatan. Kita nanti juga akan menikmati sakura di sana. Iya kan, Ino-chan?"

Ino hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Menikmati sakura di jembatan bersama mereka?

Ia tak yakin.

"Ini dangonya." Sakura tersenyum dan mengambil dango dari tangan pemilik kedai itu.

"Doumo arigatou, ojii-san."

Setelahnya Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. Lalu, menyodorkan salah satu dango itu padanya yang justru menatapnya ragu.

Masih dengan senyumnya, Sakura semakin menyodorkan dango itu.

"Ayo, diambil."

Kini Ino benar-benar ragu. Haruskah ia menerima dango itu? Haruskah ia mengulurkan tangannya juga?

Karena baru kali ini, seseorang memberinya sesuatu. Dan kali ini dango.

Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto dan diletakkan tepat di tangan Sakura yang masih membawa dango itu untuk diterimanya.

Ino lantas menatap tajam Naruto yang nyengir kepadanya.

Merasa hal itu takkan merubah cengiran Naruto, dengan terpaksa diterimanya makanan bulat itu. Dan membuat senyuman Sakura semakin lebar.

Ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Ayo pergi melihat band sekolah kita!" Sakura kembali menarik Ino pergi. Mereka menuju ke area dimana perwakilan sekolah mereka turut andil memeriahkan festival hanami malam itu.

Dan Ino hanya mampu menatap wajah bahagia Sakura yang berlari sambil menggandengnya dalam diam. Entah apa, Ino merasa Sakura benar-benar tulus. Tapi cukupkah rasa itu mengalahkan keraguannya?

Akhirnya mereka sampai di area pertunjukan itu. Tapi Ino masih terdiam.

"Lihat! Mereka keren, bukan? Oiya, jangan lupa dimakan dangonya, keburu dingin loh." bahkan suara Sakura tak lantas membuatnya tersadar.

Tatapannya kosong seiring dengan pikirannya yang bekerja. Dengungan memori mengalir deras di benaknya.

'Ino-chan. Kita berteman yah? Aku Shikazu.'

'Aku Karin. Salam kenal yah?'

'Ino-chan, kenalkan mereka teman-temanku.'

'Wah, senangnya Ino-chan jadi teman kami.'

'Ino-chan, ayo belanja bersama.'

'Ino-chan baik ya. Aku suka.'

'Loh? Ino-chan akan pindah?'

'Aku takkan lupa.'

'Kita berhubungan nanti yah?'

'Maaf, Ino? Ino siapa?'

DEG

Ino seketika tercekat. Pandangannya berubah horor. Ingatan terakhirnya menusuk tajam di hatinya, terasa menyakitkan. Ia tak ingin hal itu kembali terjadi.

"Ini tak boleh terjadi."

Sakura yang tanpa sengaja mendengarnya, lantas menoleh ke arah Ino heran. Bahkan permainan band sekolahnya tak ia pedulikan. Kini ia mulai khawatir.

"Ino―"

"Tidak. Ini tidak boleh." Ino kemudian menggeleng dan yang membuat Sakura lebih terkejut lagi yaitu ketika Ino tiba-tiba berlari darinya.

"INO-CHAN!" teriaknya. Tapi Ino terus berlari dan semakin menjauh. Sakura semakin khawatir. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

"Kenapa dia lari?" Naruto bertanya dengan santainya. Wajahnya tampak acuh walaupun masih tersirat rasa penasaran di dalamnya. Di sampingnya, Sasuke hanya menatap direksi kepergian Ino dalam diam.

Suasana pun jadi sedikit berubah.

"Aku tak tahu."

Sakura tak mengerti kenapa. Awalnya Ino terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi kemudian ia lari begitu saja. Ia khawatir dan kini ia takut kalau sampai dirinyalah penyebabnya.

Menunduk, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu. Dango milik Ino jatuh tepat di depan kakinya.

Diambilnya makanan yang belum tergigit sedikitpun itu. Pandangan yang awalnya sendu kini semakin sendu. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, selain khawatir, kini siratan kekecewaan mulai menghiasi manik emeraldnya.

**%%%**

Ino berlari tak tentu arah. Pikirannya kacau. Sudah berulang kali memori itu muncul. Dan sudah berulang kali pula ia mencoba melupakannya. Tapi di saat ia ragu, memori itu sering menyerangnya.

Kini ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tak tahu cara menghilangkannya.

Langkahnya semakin lama semakin pelan hingga kini ia terhenti tepat di dekat jembatan. Jembatan kecil yang dihiasi lampu-lampu indah serta kelopak Sakura yang terbang melayani melaluinya.

Menyadari sesuatu, ia langsung menoleh ke belakang seketika.

Orang-orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya berlalu lalang di belakangnya. Mereka tampak menikmati sekali acara malam ini. Dengan mimik khawatir, Ino terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke sana kemari, mencari objek yang tiba-tiba masuk ke benaknya. Dari kanan? Tidak ada. Kiri? Juga tidak. Ia lantas berputar, tapi masih belum ketemu juga.

Ia mulai takut.

"Dimana mereka?"

**%%%**

"Dimana dia? Kenapa berlari begitu saja? Huh?" Naruto geram. Dari cerita Sakura, mereka sama sekali tak bertengkar dan Ino tiba-tiba berlari tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun. Ia tak habis pikir dengan gadis pirang itu. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di benaknya?

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja?" usul Sakura dari sampingnya. Ia tampak khawatir.

Mereka tengah mencari sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang menjadi pendamping mereka di festival ini. Sosok gadis yang sama yang membuat mereka bingung.

"Jangan. Akan tambah repot bila kita ikut berpencar. Terlalu banyak orang di sini. Kita mungkin justru akan kehilangan satu sama lain," sahut Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tambah khawatir. Ia masih terus mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha menemukan sosok pirang temannya.

"Uugh.. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Ino masih asing dengan tempat ini. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya?"

Sasuke menimpali, "Hn. Kita harus lebih cepat."

**%%%**

Ino terdiam di tempatnya. Jembatan tempat ia berdiri saat ini sangatlah indah, seperti keindahan yozakura umumnya. Kelopak sakura terbias indah dari air di bawah jembatan. Beberapa di antaranya terjatuh dan mengalir mengikuti arus air. Mereka nampak sangat indah.

Namun, keindahan itu tak mampu merefleksikan isi hati Ino yang kini terbalut beberapa emosi tak menentu.

Dan satu emosi yang mendominasi.

Sendiri.

Di atas jembatan ini, ia menikmati sakura seorang diri. Tahun lalu, sosok ayahnya berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ia sering menunjuk bunga Sakura yang terlihat indah dan menunjukkannya pada Ino.

Tapi sekarang, sosok itu tak ada di sampingnya. Ia sedang ber-yozakura bersama rekannya. Dan membuat Ino menjadi sendiri.

Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Suhu yang seharusnya terasa sedikit hangat, baginya berubah menjadi dingin. Entah memang suhunya yang berubah atau karena perasaannya sendiri. Dan sialnya, ia tak membawa syalnya malam ini.

Ingatannya mengalir ke beberapa momen lalu, dimana Sakura sedang membelikannya dango sakura.

'Yozakura tidak akan lengkap tanpa dango dan jembatan. Kita nanti akan menikmatinya di sana, iya kan, Ino-chan?' bahkan suara gadis pink itu masih terngiang rapi di benaknya. Dan ia semakin tertunduk lesu.

Dango yang dibelikan untuknya kini tak ada di tangannya. Ia bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan dango itu terlepas dari tangannya. Dango pemberian seseorang yang baru kali ini ia terima semenjak ia menghindari dunia pertemanan. Dan ia juga telah.. tanpa sengaja membuangnya.

Masih dengan tatapan sendunya, ia mendongak, menatap sungai dan kelopak sakura yang beterbangan.

"Ia bilang ingin menikmati di jembatan.. bersama. Tapi..."

Ino benar-benar merasa kesepian.

**%%%**

Setelah beberapa menit menikmati sakura seorang diri, akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Tak ada gunanya ia berada di tempat itu. Tempat itu sama sekali tak membuat hatinya lebih baik.

Benar. Yozakura takkan lengkap tanpa dango. Dan yozakura sangat takkan lengkap tanpa.. seseorang yang mendampingi.

Lagi. Ia berjalan tanpa arah. Ia tak tahu tempat ini, ia penduduk baru di tempat ini, jadi kemanapun ia pergi, itu takkan menjadi masalah, selama di tempat itu masih ada kumpulan orang seperti saat ini.

Tidak. Tentu saja akan menjadi masalah karena.. walau berada di antara kumpulan orang itu.. ia tetap sendiri.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia sampai di sebuah kedai kecil seperti tadi. Kali ini kedai itu menyediakan ramen daripada dango seperti tadi. Ia berjalan ke kursi yang disediakan di depan kedai itu dan duduk di sana.

Mungkin ia akan menunggu sampai teman-temannya menemukannya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, pemilik kedai yang kebetulan wanita itu menghampirinya sambil tersenyum. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah mangkuk yang dilap oleh sebelah tangannya yang lain.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya.

Ino mendongak kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

"Tidak juga."

"Tersesat? Kehilangan temanmu?"

"Iya, dan.. entahlah. Mereka bukan te― tapi mungkin iya. Aku kehilangan temanku." Ino menunduk lagi. Entah mengapa kepalan tangannya terlihat lebih menarik saat ini.

"Mereka akan menemukanmu. Mereka mungkin sedang mencarimu sekarang."

Sontak Ino terkesiap dan menatap pemilik kedai itu sambil mengeryitkan alis.

"Kenapa mereka mencariku? Aku tak pernah meminta mereka.. untuk..―"

"Mencarimu? Peduli padamu?" lagi-lagi Ino tersentak. Apa yang dikatakan ibu itu sesuai apa yang kini ada di benaknya. Ia pun mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau mereka menganggapmu teman, mereka takkan meninggalkanmu. Walaupun tak sampai ketemu, tapi.. tentu saja kau bisa melihat dari sorot matanya anak muda." dan wanita semakin tersenyum, senyuman tulus.

"Aku tahu. Tapi.. aku masih ragu."

**TBC**

**Akhirnya..**

**Oiya, abis ini Vee mau update Raburetaa setelah itu hiatus sebentar buat persiapan ujian. Hehe..**

**Special thanks buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, walau tak sempat balas review masing-masing :**

**Hanako Chan**

**Charlotte Rui**

**Kay Yamanaka**

**JelLyFisH**

**Yamashita Runa**

**Jenny eun-chan**

**Himeka Karine**

**Guest**

**zielavienaz96**

**.**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Akhirnya ujian selesai. Sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya selesai, tapi setidaknya ada sedikit waktu longgar. Jadi, Vee manfaatin buat update fic ini.**

**Declaimer © Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Story : Be My Friend, please!**

**Warnings : Sesuatu mungkin saja terjadi *hah?***

**Selamat membaca!**

Malam semakin larut. Jalanan pun mulai membersihkan diri. Para penikmat hanami malam sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Hingga segelintir orang yang masih ada bisa dihitung jari.

Ino masih diam di sana. Segelas minuman hangat yang tinggal sedikit tergenggam rapi dalam tangannya. Minuman pemberian pemilik kedai ramen tadi seolah menjadi tumpuan hidupnya di malam yang mulai mendinging ini. Bahkan si pemilik kedai sudah akan menutup kedainya, tapi Ino masih setia menunggu di kursi depan kedai itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya menunggu, kakinya enggan digerakkan. Ino tengah berusaha mencoba untuk mempercayai kata-kata pemilik kedai itu.

Setidaknya hingga sekarang.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke arah datangnya ia tadi. Tapi manik biru itu belum juga menangkap tiga siluet yang ditungguinya. Ia pun menunduk kecewa.

"Kau tidak pulang, Nak?" tanya wanita pemilik kedai yang kini tengah mengunci pintu geser kedainya sambil menatap Ino.

Ino pun melihat jam tangannya kemudian menatap wanita lagi itu sambil berdiri.

"Saya rasa begitu. Saya permisi dulu. Terimakasih minumannya." Ino membungkuk sebentar kemudian berbalik ke arah berlawanan dari asal kedatangannya tadi.

Angin malam seketika berhembus begitu ia menjauh dari kafe itu, membuatnya merekatkan jaket-bajunya. Kali ini Ino benar-benar merutuki keterlupaannya membawa syal.

Pikirannya seketika berjalan ke apartemennya. Ia teringat ayahnya. Dan lagi-lagi Ino merutuki dirinya yang melupakan sebuah cara dari berbagai cara agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini dan pulang.

Kenapa ia tak menelpon ayahnya sedari tadi?

Dirogohnya tas selempang kecilnya mencari benda kotak yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan ayahnya itu. Ia terus berjalan sambil mencari nomor ayahnya. Begitu ketemu, ia memilih option message.

Kemudian, ia mendongak lagi, memastikan tiga sosok yang walaupun ia masih enggan mengakuinya, tapi selalu mengisi benaknya. Ia khawatir.

Sementara kepalanya berputar ke sana kemari, tangannya dengan lihainya bermain di keypad ponselnya menulis pesan yang dihafalnya luar kepala. Tapi tiba-tiba, kakinya terpeleset karena tak menyadari adanya beberapa anak tangga kecil di jalanan itu.

"Akh!"

Membuatnya terjatuh dan lututnya bertabrakan langsung dengan salah satu tangga kecil itu.

"Aww!" ia meringis kesakitan. Bahkan ponselnya yang kini berkedip-kedip tak jauh dari posisinya tak dihiraukannya. Kaki kanannya sakit bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Bagian persendian kakinya terbentur keras, tentu orang akan berekspresi sama dengan Ino bila mengalami hal yang sama. Matanya menutup sebelah, sementara satunya lagi mengamati darah segar yang mengalir dari bawah lutut itu, menimbulkan perih di kulitnya.

Perlahan, digerakkannya kakinya itu dan seketika kakinya itu seolah kesetrum listrik. Tanpa sadar ia sudah menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit yang semakin bertambah itu. Ia tak yakin bisa berjalan dengan keadaan kaki seperti itu. Apalagi berjalan, berdiri pun ia ragu.

Dan satu pertanyaan yang jelas terngiang di benaknya. 'Bagaimana caranya pulang?'

Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Baru ia sadari, tempat jatuhnya kini sudah tak sama kondisinya dengan sebelum ia jatuh. Tempat itu lebih rendah dan entah menuju kemana. Ada pembatas berupa tumbuhan merambat yang membuat tempatnya tak terlihat dari jalanan yang lebih tinggi. Dan hanya dari atas tangga serta penerangan yang redup itu yang bisa membuatnya dilihat orang lain. Tapi lebar tangga itu hanya berkisar satu meter. Ia tak yakin orang-orang akan menyadarinya.

Ditengoknya jam tangannya. Dan pikirannya seketika meliar. Perasaannya tak lagi merasa nyaman. Ia penduduk baru di kota itu, ia tak tahu seluk beluk tempat itu, terutama, dimana ia sekarang. Apa yang akan terjadi pada seorang gadis sendirian di malam hari seperti ini? Kemana ia harus pergi?

Ino..mulai takut.

**%%%**

"Tenang paman. Kami akan mencarinya," kata Sakura kemudian menutup panggilan ponsel dari Yamanaka Inoichi. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Penikmat yozakura semakin sedikit. Malam pun semakin menampakkan kelamnya, sampai ia yakin, bila lampu-lampu di sekitar tempat ia dan kedua temannya berdiri dimatikan, pasti ia takkan bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Aku sangat khawatir. Kita harus cepat mencarinya," katanya gusar.

Walau kedua laki-laki di depannya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, tapi dari lubuk hati mereka, mereka ikut merasakan hal yang sama dengan si gadis.

"Ayo kembali mencari!" akhirnya, Sakura beserta kedua temannya, Sasuke dan Naruto, kembali melanjutkan pencarian yang sempat tertunda karena lelah dan panggilan Inoichi tadi.

Mereka sudah mengelilingi area yozakura hingga ke sudut-sudut toko. Mereka juga sudah mengelilingi jembatan, tempat kemungkinan Ino berada, tapi tetap tak mendapati sosok gadis pirang itu. Dan kini tinggal satu arah yang belum mereka jelajahi, bagian selatan. Tempat paling jauh dari kota.

Mereka menoleh ke sana kemari. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kedai-kedai di sekitar mereka sudah mulai tutup, bahkan banyak yang sudah tutup total. Dan tentu saja, hal itu semakin membuat ketiganya khawatir.

"Sakura-chan! Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Biar kami yang mencarinya. Orang tuamu pasti juga menunggumu di rumah." Naruto tiba-tiba berusul. Sakura masih fokus dengan area sekitar mereka.

"Tidak bisa. Kita datang kemari bersama, pulang pun harus bersama. Aku ingin menemukan Ino," jawabnya.

Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Percuma berdebat dengan Sakura di saat seperti ini.

"Lebih baik kita tanya ibu itu. Mungkin saja dia melihat Ino." kali ini Sasuke bicara. Ia langsung beranjak mendekati seorang paruh baya yang berjalan ke arah mereka, diikuti kedua temannya di belakangnya.

Ia berhenti di depan orang itu dan langsung bertanya, "Sumimasen. Apa Anda melihat seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang sendirian?"

Wanita itu tampak berpikir.

"Kami kehilangan teman kami." Sakura menambah. Matanya menyiratkan penuh harap.

"Jadi kalian temannya?" wanita itu menjawab sambil tersenyum, membuat ketiga remaja itu tersentak seketika.

"Anda melihatnya? Dimana dia sekarang, Bi?" Sakura terlihat antusias.

Wanita itu tersenyum semakin lebar. "Dia menunggu kalian sedari tadi. Dia berjalan ke arah sana." Wanita itu menunjuk arah selatan.

Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke menggangguk hormat, kemudian pergi ke arah yang ditunjukkan wanita tadi. Kali ini mereka tak hanya berjalan, tapi mereka berlari. Berharap Ino tak semakin jauh dari mereka.

Setelah hampir 300 meter berlari, akhirnya mereka berhenti sejenak sambil mengatur nafas yang memburu. Kekhawatiran masih mengisi relung hati Sakura. Ia makin tak sabar untuk menemukan Ino.

"Ayo kembali mencari!" perintah Sakura lagi yang mendapat anggukan singkat dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

Namun, langkah mereka tiba-tiba terhenti oleh suara ketukan teratur entah dari apa.

TUK

TUK

TUK

Mereka terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kemungkinan bunyi apa itu.

"Dari sana!" perhatian Sakura dan Naruto teralihkan oleh sahutan Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia menunjuk sebuah jalan kecil yang minim penerangan tak jauh di depan mereka.

Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk. Mereka kemudian mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Semakin dekat, mereka semakin sadar, tempat itu bukanlah jalanan kecil yang datar tapi lebih rendah dan dihubungkan oleh tangga-tangga kecil. Sontak saja, mata Sakura melebar ketika mendapati teman yang dicarinya tengah terduduk di tepi jalan itu sambil menatap mereka. Sebelah tangannya memegang sepatu boot heels-nya yang ia yakini sebagai sumber suara ketukan tadi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia langsung melesat mendekati gadis itu dan tentu saja akan memeluknya ketika tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu, membuatnya urung memeluk gadis itu.

"Ino-chan? Apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?" tanyanya khawatir.

Ino sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mimik khawatir Sakura dan menjawab lirih, "Aku..terjatuh."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau harus lebih hati-hati Ino-chan. Ah! Kalau tak salah aku bawa tisu." Sakura langsung merogoh tas kecilnya dan mengambil tisu basah dari sana. Ia menatap Ino sejenak.

"Agak sakit. Tapi bertahanlah." tanpa menunggu persetujuan Ino, ia langsung mengusap luka di lutut Ino pelan dengan tisu itu.

Dan karena posisinya sangat dekat dengan Ino, ia bisa mendengar desahan tertahankan dari Ino, membuatnya harus mengusap luka itu semakin perlahan.

Sementara Ino, di sela-sela rasa sakitnya, ia menatap gadis pink itu diam. Ia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas peluh yang membanjiri kening gadis itu. Mungkinkah karena mereka tak henti-hentinya mencarinya sedari tadi?

Matanya beralih tepat ke sorot mata gadis pink itu. Keseriusan jelas terpancar darinya. Dan Ino yakin, dengan sangat yakin, bahwa gadis itulah yang paling mengkhawatirkannya diantara mereka bertiga. Kini ia akui, Sakura memang jujur. Tak tersimpan kebohongan di sorot matanya. Berbeda sekali dengan teman-temannya dulu.

Hanya saja, setelah adanya bukti-bukti itu, apa ia akan tetap ragu? Apa ia akan tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya?

"Sudah selesai. Darahnya sudah tak mengalir lagi." kata-kata Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menatap bekas luka di lututnya yang sudah lebih bersih dari sebelumnya.

"Ayo kita segera pulang dan mengobati lukamu, agar lukamu tidak terinfeksi." Sakura tersenyum kemudian berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ino sudah akan bilang kalau ia tak bisa berdiri ketika suara Sasuke lebih dulu menginterupsi, "Dia tak bisa berjalan, Sakura. Kalau dia bisa berjalan, dia tak mungkin memukul dinding itu dengan sepatunya, hanya untuk orang lain menyadarinya."

Sakura sepertinya baru tersadar.

"Ah iya. Benar juga."

Sasuke lantas beranjak ke samping kiri Ino. Diraihnya tangan Ino, bersiap membopongnya.

"Dobe! Jangan diam saja! Bantu aku!" perintah Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit tersentak. "Ah ya." Kemudian ia mengambil posisi di samping kanan Ino. Seperti Sasuke, ia bersiap membuat Ino berdiri.

"Hati-hati!" ujar Sakura.

Setelah melalui usaha yang tidak mudah, akhirnya mereka bisa membuat Ino berdiri, walaupun hanya dengan satu kaki. Sasuke merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel Ino lalu mengulurkannya pada Ino.

"Dari tadi paman Inoichi menghubungimu. Dan aku tahu kenapa kau tak menjawabnya," kata Sasuke.

Ino mengambil benda kotak itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang sudah tak dibopong Naruto lagi. Ia mencoba memencetnya, namun tak muncul apapun dari layar ponsel itu.

"Rusak?" tanya Ino memastikan.

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. "Mungkin."

"Apa kita mesti memanggil taksi agar Ino bisa pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak perlu! Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia memberi isyarat pada Naruto dan Sakura untuk menahan tubuh Ino agar tak terjatuh, sementara ia berbalik kemudian menggendong Ino ala piggy-ride.

Ino hanya diam menurut. Protes pun tak mungkin sekarang. Lagipula, ia merasa lelah untuk melakukannya. Walaupun ia hampir tak melakukan apa-apa tadi. Mungkin emosinya yang lelah.

Dengan ekstra hati-hati seperti tadi, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menaikkan Ino di punggungnya. Sempat lutut Ino merasa sakit tapi berusaha ia tahan. Ia tak ingin merepotkan orang lain lebih dari ini.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan. Kali ini terkesan sunyi. Naruto dan Sakura tak biasa kehilangan kata-kata, tapi kali ini berbeda. Dan Ino cukup merasa aneh karenanya.

Meskipun begitu, ia tetap enggan menanyakannya. Biar mereka sendiri yang memulai.

"Ino-chan?" panggil Sakura setelah agak lama.

Ino menoleh. "Hn?"

"Boleh aku tahu?"

"Apa?" mungkin karena lelah, Ino jadi tak sedingin sebelumnya. Lagipula, mereka juga telah menolongnya. Terutama mereka tak henti-hentinya mencarinya hingga malam yang sangat larut di saat mereka sendiri bisa pulang ke rumah tanpa harus mempedulikannya. Dan Ino harus mengakuinya, hatinya berubah sangat ringan ketika ia melihat wajah-wajah mereka di jalanan kecil tadi.

Ia senang, di antara semua orang yang mungkin melewati tempat itu, mereka bertigalah yang berhasil menemukannya. Yang pasti karena itulah ia lebih rileks sekarang.

"Kenapa tadi kau berlari? Apa kau tak menyukai pertunjukannya?" tapi pertanyaan Sakura kali ini sukses membuatnya kembali tegang. Alasannya berlari dari mereka adalah karena ia tak ingin merasakan hal yang sama seperti masa lalu. Mereka akan melupakannya setelah ia pergi nanti, mereka akan lupa siapa Ino bagi mereka. Siapa pun, termasuk Ino, pasti tak menginginkan pertemanan menusuk itu terjadi.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya lemah.

"Benar bukan apa-apa?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Benar kok."

Pembicaraan pun berakhir, digantikan kesunyian yang lumayan agak lama. Ino terbuai dalam pertarungan benaknya. Awalnya ia akan berterimakasih walaupun sebenarnya sangat enggan sekali. Tapi begitu topik menyesakkan itu kembali diungkit, semangatnya seketika luntur. Walaupun ia sulit mengakuinya sebagai 'semangat'.

Dan harusnya Sakura mengerti itu.

"Aku minta maaf."

Baiklah, mungkin gadis itu memang benar-benar mengerti.

Ino kembali menatap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Ino.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, meraih salah satu tangan Ino yang memeluk leher Sasuke sebagai tumpuan, membuat Ino mengerutkan alis heran.

Ia menggenggam tangan Ino hangat. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tulus, senyum yang pernah ditunjukkannya padanya saat mengunjungi kediaman Tsunade dulu, membuatnya kembali mematung.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Ino-chan," kata Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Kenapa dia terus? Perhatikan aku juga dong," rancau Naruto. Sejak tadi pemuda itu diam saja. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tak ada yang tahu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto," balas Sakura sambil memberikan tatapan jengkelnya pada pemuda jabrik itu.

"Jadi aku harus tidak baik-baik saja begitu?"

"Mungkin."

Naruto yang tadinya berada di samping Sakura kini beralih ke kiri Sasuke dan Ino, membuat Sasuke dan Ino berada di tengah di antara mereka.

Ia lantas menatap Ino kesal.

"Hei, Ino! Katakan bagaimana kau terjatuh tadi? Aku akan menirumu," geram Naruto.

"Sakura, harusnya kau tahu, tanpa membuatnya terjatuh, dia sudah memprihatinkan." Sasuke yang juga terdiam sedari tadi akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Benar juga. Harusnya aku menyadarinya." Sakura terkikik geli. Sementara Naruto merengut semakin kesal. Walaupun Ino tak bisa melihat Sasuke dari balik punggung pemuda itu, tapi ia tahu Sasuke tengah berseringai.

Dan pemandangan di depannya ini terlihat lucu. Bila Ino tak sadar diri, ia pasti sudah ikut tertawa. Ino ingin sekali tertawa, tapi entah ego atau mungkin keraguannya masih ada, hingga ia sulit mengeluarkan tawanya.

Akhirnya, hanya senyuman dan suara tertahan yang mewakili rasa senangnya.

"Keluarkan saja," suara Sasuke yang pelan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Eh?"

"Kalau memang ingin tertawa, tertawa saja. Atau kau akan tersedak."

"Egh."

Dan Ino benar-benar tersedak setelahnya, diikuti suara terkikik kecil yang tanpa disadarinya keluar dari bibirnya. Bagaimana tidak? Pernyataan itu lucu dan cukup membuatnya tersentak.

"Lihat! Bintangnya banyak sekali. Mereka terlihat indah, bukan?" kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Benar sekali, bintangnya beribu-ribu, tersebar memenuhi langit malam, dan berkelip-kelip bagai lampu gantung.

Mengagumkan.

"Mereka sangat banyak. Baru kali ini aku menyadari bintang-bintang itu," komentar Naruto.

"Apalagi dinikmati bersama seperti ini. Sangat menyenangkan," tambah Sakura.

Walau lelah dan dingin menyelimuti mereka, tapi kebersamaan mereka, membuat dua hal itu tak terlalu terasa. Dan walau mereka tak dapat menikmati yozakura sesuai rencana, tapi mereka tak menyesal. Mereka cukup menikmati saat ini. Ino harus mengakuinya, ia juga menikmatinya. Tapi, satu hal yang selalu tak membuatnya nyaman di saat-saat seperti ini.

Masih dengan menatap bintang-bintang itu, Ino berucap, "Aku..masih belum mengerti. Kenapa kalian melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kalian tak pulang saja tadi? Apa aku kurang jahat terhadap kalian?"

Sunyi pun seketika mengisi. Pernyataan itu sukses membuat ketiga teman Ino terdiam. Sejak tadi Sakura tak henti-hentinya mendekatinya, ia ingin sekali mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Ia ingin mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggunya. Dan kali ini, ia memberanikan diri untuk meminta jawaban.

Ino beralih menatap Sakura yang terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku takkan marah seperti dulu," kata Ino.

Sakura seketika tersenyum.

"Ino tak jahat kok. Dan kalau kita kemari bersama, maka pulang pun harus bersama."

Ino terdiam menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan sebenarnya..aku penasaran kenapa Ino-chan selalu bersikap seperti itu."

"Aku juga," sahut Naruto.

Waktu pun jadi terasa lambat di antara mereka.

"Kalau aku memberitahu kalian, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Ino serius.

Sakura membalas tatapan itu penuh arti.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi, apa kau masih ingat apa yang kita bicarakan waktu itu, Ino-chan? Kau tahu, masih ada satu hal yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan padamu."

Semuanya terdiam. Dan Ino merasa sedikit tegang menunggu.

"Kau tak perlu menjadi temanku. Tapi..biarkan aku jadi temanmu."

**%%%**

Sunyi menguar di udara. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang teratur dari seorang remaja laki-laki. Padahal ia tak sendiri.

"Bagaimana?" tanya remaja itu.

Yang ditanya hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak remaja itu. Yang jelas, karena dia tengah digendong di punggung remaja itu.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab si gadis yang terdengar lesu.

Remaja laki-laki itu sepertinya cukup mengerti. Jadi diam adalah hal yang dilakukannya untuk memberi si gadis waktu berpikir.

Mereka berdua barusaja berpisah dengan kedua teman mereka yang lain. Sakura, salah satu teman mereka mendapat panggilan orang tuanya untuk pulang.

Sementara yang satunya lagi tentu menemani gadis itu pulang. Tinggallah mereka berdua yang mengisi jalanan malam itu.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang saja? Aku bisa meminta ayahku menjemput," Ino, gadis itu akhirnya bicara.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak. Tapi ini sudah larut malam."

"Apa kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan?" tanya Sasuke. Dan itu membuat mata Ino menyipit.

"Jangan bermain-main, di saat..di saat seperti ini. Aku‒ eh?" Sasuke tiba-tiba menurunkan Ino, tapi dengan hati-hati. Ditahannya kedua tangan Ino yang masih bertumpu di bahunya. Lalu ia berbalik pelan, memastikan Ino yang berdiri di satu kaki tak kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika ia berbalik.

Dan ia bisa menatap mimik bertanya Ino kepadanya kemudian. Di samping kedua tangannya yang menahan keseimbangan gadis itu, ia menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"Apa kau bisa pulang sekarang? Kalau aku melepaskanmu, apa kau bisa pulang sekarang?" gertaknya. Ia sungguh tak tahan dengan gadis itu.

"Kheh. Kau tentu bisa pulang sendiri. Itulah yang kau katakan tadi, bukan?"

Ino menggeleng tak percaya. Ia tak mengira kata-kata it keluar dari pemuda dingin di depannya kini. Matanya beralih pada tangannya yang kini perlahan dilepas. Keseimbangannya seketika menghilang dan ia harus berganti meraih tangan pemuda itu sebelum terjatuh.

Akhirnya, ia kembali menatap pemuda itu. Tapi pemuda itu masih saja menatapnya dingin. Wajah heran Ino kini tergantikan dengan mimik memelas.

Meskipun ia tahu, pemuda itu ingin menyadarkannya, tapi haruskah sekarang? Ia cukup dibingungkan dengan perasaannya dan keraguannya, tidak bisakah pemuda itu tidak menambah beban pikirannya?

Dan ia juga tahu, kalau sampai tangan itu terlepas dari tangannya, sudah dipastikan ia akan terjatuh.

Tapi, nampaknya pemuda itu benar-benar berniat ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Perlahan, Sasuke melepas tangan Ino yang berpegangan pada lengannya. Dan Ino menatapnya tak percaya. Ayolah, apa Sasuke serius? Apa harus di saat-saat seperti ini?

Waktu yang ditakutinya akhirnya tiba. Tangan Ino akhirnya terlepas sepenuhnya dari Sasuke. Kemudian, pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino.

Ino tak tahu seberapa lama lagi ia bisa menahan keseimbangannya di atas satu kaki. Dan akhirnya..

BRUK

ia terjatuh.

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menoleh. Pemuda itu tak tahu lagi bagaimana bicara pada perempuan keras kepala itu.

Ino terus menatap nanas langkah pelan Sasuke. Gadis itu punya ego yang sangat tinggi, hingga ia sama sekali tak bersuara hanya untuk memanggil pemuda itu. Karena baginya, memanggil pemuda itu sama saja meminta bantuan. Dan itu benar-benar berlawanan dengan apa yang selama ini ia lakukan pada mereka.

Ino menunduk. Sekarang bagaimana caranya ia pulang? Ia tak mungkin menghubungi ayahnya ketika ponselnya tak berkedip sama sekali.

Tapi, saat merenungkan apa yang telah dilakukan mereka bertiga padanya, masihkah ia egois?

Seketika itu ia mendongak.

"CHOTTO MATTE!" teriaknya.

Tapi itu tak menghentikan langkah Sasuke sedikit pun.

"MATTE!"

Sasuke tetap berjalan. Dan Ino hanya bisa menunduk meratapi keegoisannya.

Sasuke..pemuda itu berusaha mengingatkannya arti penting kebersamaan. Bahwa seseorang takkan bisa hidup tanpa teman. Dan bagaimana ia tak seharusnya membuat Sakura menjauh darinya. Lalu..apa keputusannya?

Tiba-tiba memorinya berjalan ke beberapa waktu lalu, ketika pembicaraannya dan Sakura terjadi.

'Ino tak perlu jadi temanku. Tapi..biarkan aku jadi temanmu.'

'Aku akan terus menyakitimu.'

'Tidak apa, selama Ino mempercayaiku.'

'Kau gila.'

'Hihi. Aku ingin melihat Ino tersenyum.'

Ino kembali mendongak. Entah sejak kapan matanya kini diselimuti air mata, walau tak satupun tetes air mengalir. Matanya menatap penuh arti sebuah tangan yang terulur padanya, kemudian pada sosok pemuda yang sempat diteriakinya tadi.

Mungkinkah ini..

Bisakah ia..mempercayai mereka?

**%%%**

TING TONG

Suara bel pintu itu bergema di ruang serba putih itu. Si penghuni ruang berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya.

"INO-HIME?" pekiknya terkejut. Putrinya tengah berdarah di punggung remaja di depannya dan ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Dia terjatuh. Sepertinya bagian persendiannya sedikit bengkak," jawab Sasuke di depan orang itu yang ternyata ayah Ino, Inoichi.

Mendengarnya, semakin membuat Inoichi panik.

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya! Akan kusiapkan P3-nya," perintah Inoichi.

Sasuke hanya menurut. Ia membawa Ino ke dalam menuju kamarnya yang ditunjukkan oleh Ino. Ia kemudian mendudukkan gadis itu pelan di kamarnya lalu berbalik menatap gadis itu.

"Doumo ‒terimakasih," kata Ino menunduk. Dirasakannya usapan lembut di kepalanya. Dan ketika ia mendongak, ia bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya.

"Ini bukan hanya tentangmu, tapi ini juga tentang kami."

Sasuke mundur selangkah.

"Sampai di sini malam ini. Aku harus pulang." dengan begitu Sasuke berbalik menuju pintu serta melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat salam perpisahan. Ino terus menatap sosok itu pergi bahkan ketika siluet itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas.

Hari ini, hari yang melelahkan bagi Ino.

Entah bagaimana esok.

**%%%**

Ino mesti bersyukur, karena esoknya adalah hari minggu, dimana ia tak harus pergi ke sekolah. Kakinya tak bisa berjalan dan ia tak harus memaksakan diri untuk melakukannya.

"Hime? Ayah membelikanmu tongkat untuk membantumu berjalan. Buka pintunya, Hime!" panggilan Inoichi menyentaknya.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu tertatih-tatih dan membukanya, hanya untuk menampilkan sosok ayahnya yang tersenyum padanya. Ia membalas dengan senyuman.

"Doumo arigatou, Otou-san," katanya.

"Hari ini, Tou-san akan membawamu ke seorang dokter ahli. Mungkin ia bisa membantumu. Bagaimana?"

"Aku mau."

"Bersiap-siaplah!"

"Ha'i!"

Hari itu Ino dan ayahnya memutuskan pergi ke dokter ahli yang kata ayahnya sangat profesional. Ayahnya cuti sehari itu. Lagipula kalau bukan ayahnya, siapa lagi yang mengurusinya di saat seperti ini.

Dan begitu mereka sampai di depan rumah dokter itu, Ino hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

"Tsunade Senju?" pekik Ino tak percaya. Ia tak mengira dokter ahli yang dimaksud itu Tsunade Senju.

"Loh? Kau sudah mengenalnya, Ino-hime?" tanya ayahnya.

"Belum. Tapi kami pernah-akan-mengenalnya."

Mereka akhirnya memasuki rumah itu dan sosok berambut hitam pendek adalah yang pertama kali menyambut mereka, "Selamat datang. Oh! Inoichi-san? Lama tidak berjumpa." Ino tahu wanita itu bernama Shizune. Begitu ia menyadari keberadaan Ino, ia memekik, "Ah! Inoichi-san! Inikah putrimu?"

Inoichi menatap Ino kemudian Shizune.

"Iya. Dia cantik bukan?" kata Inoichi.

Shizune terkikik.

"Benar. Dia sangat cantik. Nah! Ayo masuk!"

Inoichi dan Ino pun masuk. Mereka disambut oleh seorang Tsunade yang duduk sambil mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen itu yang entah apa itu. Di antara matanya bertengger sebuah kacamata bening yang tampak berkilau ketika terkena cahaya.

Menyadari ada yang datang, ia mendongak dan tampak terkejut mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Inoichi?"

"Ya, ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Inoichi berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sofa di depannya. Ino mengikuti.

"Kau sudah tahu sendiri, Inoichi. Oh! Dan siapa ini? Putrimu?" tanya Tsunade. Sepertinya ia tak mengenali Ino padahal mereka pernah bertemu. Yah, mungkin efek dari alkohol yang diminumnya waktu itu.

"Tentu saja. Hanya putriku yang secantik ini."

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama, meninggalkan Ino yang tersipu malu.

Mereka kemudian bercakap-cakap seolah mereka teman yang lama tak bertemu. Yah, itulah yang dikatakan Shizune tadi. Bicara soal Shizune, begitu percakapan antar teman itu dimulai, Shizune sudah menjadi bagian dari percakapan itu. Ino sih tak terlalu masalah dengan hal itu. Ia sudah terbiasa diam. Apalagi kali ini percakapan antar orang dewasa, ia tak masalah bila harus jadi pendengar. Hanya saja, ia sempat aneh melihat wajah Tsunade yang begitu berbeda dengan apa yang diceritakan Shizune padanya dan Sakura dulu. Orang itu terlihat tegar ‒err atau mungkin justru kejam dilihat dari matanya yang seolah siap menggigit siapa saja. Dan mungkin itulah topeng yang digunakannya. Seperti halnya Ino selama ini.

Pandangan Ino berubah redup.

Apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Ia lebih mudah memahami perasaan Tsunade daripada perasaan gadis pink itu. Dan itu karena ia tak punya kehidupan yang sama seperti Sakura.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari, Inoichi?" pertanyaan itu membuat Ino kembali fokus.

"Kau lihat? Putriku kemarin terjatuh dan lututnya cidera. Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya?" raut muka Tsunade seketika berubah.

Ia terlihat tak suka dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kau sudah tahu keputusanku, Inoichi. Aku takkan mengobatinya," kata Tsunade. Jelas sekali ia sangat tak setuju dengan hal itu.

"Aku tidak memintamu mengobatinya. Aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untuknya."

"Itu sama saja."

Inoichi menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Shizune saja. Dia juga belajar medis, kan?"

Dan hal ini sukses membuat Tsunade tersentak. Ia menatap tajam Inoichi. Sementara Shizune, ia justru terlihat ragu.

Ino tahu, ia merasa tak enak mengambil posisi Tsunade yang seharusnya mengobati pasien. Bukan dirinya.

"Aah.. Inoichi-san, saya tidak bisa‒"

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula dia asistenku," potong Tsunade tetap menatap Inoichi lekat.

Di sampingnya, Shizune tampak tak nyaman. "Ta-tapi Tsunade-sama‒"

"Kapan kau ingin memeriksakan putrimu?" potong Tsunade lagi.

"Tentu saja sekarang, Tsunade."

Setelah itu, Ino dituntun menuju ranjang seperti ranjang rumah sakit yang berada di pojok ruang tamu. Ino yakin, rumah ini dulunya tempat praktek Tsunade. Terlihat dari banyaknya peralatan medis serta ranjang itu sendiri.

Pemeriksaan yang dilakukan Shizune berjalan lancar, walaupun ia kurang cekatan, seolah tak terlalu hafal dengan metode-metode pemeriksaan. Yah, Ino bisa memaklumi. Shizune memang bukan dokter itu sendiri. Dia hanya asisten dokter.

Akhirnya, merasa jengah dengan kelambatan serta keraguan Shizune dalam bertindak, Tsunade pun turun tangan. Ia sedikit menyingkirkan Shizune dari jalannya lalu mulai memeriksa Ino.

Ino sendiri, ia sering memekik kesakitan ketika tangan Tsunade bersentuhan ataupun menekan bagian kakinya yang sakit. Tapi, Tsunade juga punya cara sendiri mengatasi rasa sakit yang timbul, misalnya, dengan menekan daerah sekitar area yang sakit dan sesekali mengurutnya.

Memang dokter yang ahli.

Dan Ino rasa, ia sempat melihat ketidaksukaan di mata coklat Tsunade saat Shizune mengobatinya tadi. Ketidaksukaan karena sesuatu dan cenderung bukan kedengkian terhadap Shizune.

Ino terus menatap wanita itu dalam.

Begitu selesai, Tsunade menatap Inoichi serius sambil berkata, "Dia harus dioperasi. Cidera ini berpengaruh dengan saraf. Tulangnya harus segera diluruskan lagi sebelum semakin membengkak."

Ino terkesiap mendengarnya. Benarkah itu? Operasi?

"Apa kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa harus operasi?" pekik Inoichi.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku bisa memberimu resep. Tapi itu hanya sebagai pengurang rasa sakit dan bukan menyembuhkannya," kata Tsunade, "Kalau tidak cepat ditangani," Tsunade berhenti sejenak, "dia akan pincang."

Ruangan itu seketika terasa mencekam. Tak ada yang berani bersuara. Ino melebarkan matanya horor.

"Lakukan sesuatu untuknya!" semua pandangan seketika mengarah pada Inoichi yang tertunduk marah.

"Apa maksud‒"

"Lakukan operasi untuknya!"

"Aku tidak bisa." Tsunade melawan.

"Ya, kau bisa."

Dokter wanita itu tetap angkuh. "Kalaupun aku bisa, aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya. Kau sudah tahu itu Inoichi."

"Aku tidak peduli. Dia putriku. Dia berharga untukku."

"MEREKA JUGA BERHARGA UNTUKKU." Tsunade berteriak dan membuat yang lain mematung. Ini kali pertama Ino melihatnya berteriak.

Suasana pun menjadi terasa berat. Kepala Shizune tertunduk. Dia tahu benar apa yang tengah Inoichi dan Tsunade bicarakan.

Ino mulai mengira-ngira kalimat barusan berhubungan dengan mengapa dokter itu berhenti dari dunia kedokteran. Dan siapa 'mereka' yang ia maksud?

"Lalu untuk apa kau memulai semua ini? Untuk apa kau menjadi dokter kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan peranmu?" Inoichi memecah suasana. Ia berjalan mendekati Ino yang duduk di atas ranjang dan berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengelus ujung kepalanya.

"Dan untuk apa aku meneruskannya kalau hal itu membuat mereka pergi?" balas Tsunade. Ia tak semarah tadi meskipun terlihat jelas sorot matanya yang sendu.

"Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu. Kau tidak memikirkan orang lain."

"Justru aku memikirkan mereka agar mereka tak menjadi korbanku."

Inoichi tertawa. "Kheh. Kau tidak memikirkan mereka. Kau hanya takut dengan masa lalumu."

Tsunade terdiam sejenak. Lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya."

"Nyonya Tsunade! Tolonglah kali ini saja," kata Shizune setelah sekian lama terdiam, "Kami percaya padamu."

Kini Ino semakin yakin, Tsunade melepas gelar dokternya karena ia tak ingin membuat orang lain menjadi korbannya. Korban dari praktek medisnya. Dan 'mereka' yang ia maksud tadi mungkin seseorang terdekat yang sangat berharga baginya, seperti saudara, teman, bahkan kekasih. Oleh karena itu, ia semakin yakin untuk berhenti menjadi dokter.

Tsunade menatap Inoichi tajam. "Bagaimana bila terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan?"

"Selama kau tidak merasa takut." Inoichi berkata seolah ia tahu semuanya. Tapi, bukankah ia memang tahu?

"Baiklah."

**%%%**

Akhirnya, Tsunade bersedia mengoperasi Ino. Melalui negosiasi yang panjang dan walaupun tidak di rumah sang dokter karena tidak tersedianya alat, mereka tetap berhasil melakukannya. Kini kaki Ino masih dibalut perban dan boleh berjalan setelah beberapa hari ke depan.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Inoichi.

Tsunade keluar dan beranjak ke rumahnya diikuti Shizune di belakangnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" dengan tertatih-tatih, Ino beranjak keluar dari mobil dan mendekati dokter itu sebelum dia benar-benar masuk dalam rumahnya.

Sang dokter menatapnya bingung.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Silakan."

Ino menarik nafas. "A-apa yang dikatakan ayahku benar?"

"Apa yang dikatakan ayahmu?"

"Apa anda memang takut?" hal itu sukses membuat Tsunade mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ino.

"Nyonya Tsunade?"

"Kau boleh berkata seperti itu."

Ino masih belum puas. "Lalu kenapa Anda melakukannya? Kenapa Anda mengoperasi saya?"

"Kalau aku tak melakukannya, kau akan kesakitan." Tsunade tertawa kemudian kembali berjalan ke rumahnya. Tapi, hanya sebentar lalu dia berbalik.

"Nak, kalau kau takut, kau takkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sudah ya, hati-hati saat berjalan!"

Tepat saat itu, Ino menyadari sesuatu. Suatu hal kecil yang ia rasa terlambat kalau baru disadari.

**%%%**

"Kenapa melamun?"

Ino hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kau bosan? Kesepian? Haruskah kupanggilkan mereka?" tanya Inoichi.

"Mereka?"

"Iya, mereka." walaupun Ino tak benar-benar tahu, tapi ia sudah punya dugaan siapa yang dimaksud ayahnya sebagai 'mereka'. "Tak perlu."

Sambil mengedikkan bahu, Inoichi memilih diam.

Ino menatap jalanan luar jendela mobil yang terlihat berjalan dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya berjalan ke beberapa waktu lalu. Kata-kata Tsunade berhasil membuatnya kehilangan fokus untuk saat ini.

Ketakutan yang mengambil alih semuanya. Ketakutan yang membuatnya tak berani melihat kemungkinan yang menyakitkan bagi hatinya. Dan Ino, sama halnya dengan Tsunade, tak mengerti apa-apa.

Ino menghela nafas. Kalau biasanya ia mengelak, kali ini ia serasa tak bisa berkutik lagi.

Ketakutan membunuh kepercayaan. Dan mungkin kepercayaan bisa membunuh ketakutan juga. Tinggal apa pilihan orang itu. Mungkin Ino bisa mencoba mempercayai 'mereka' kali ini. Ia takkan tahu bila terus merasa takut.

"Otousan!" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Tolong antarkan aku ke toko coklat!"

**%%%**

Sebungkus kotak coklat berbentuk hati berpita bunga biru-putih tergenggam rapi di salah satu tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain menyangga tongkatnya. Awalnya sedikit ragu, tapi begitu mengingat apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini, keraguan itu perlahan lenyap. Digantikan oleh keyakinan yang meninggi.

Ia sudah melepas secarik kertas kecil sebagai sebuah pesan di loker seorang teman yang akan menjadi penerima benda berbungkus itu. Senyumnya mengembang seraya langkahnya yang mulai teratur menuju taman belakang sesuai perjanjian. Ia semakin tak sabar.

Begitu sampai, pemandangan khas taman terpampang di depannya. Taman belakang sekolah Konoha High terbentuk indah mirip seperti taman kota. Luas, indah, berwarna-warni bunga. Dan yang sedikit membedakan taman itu dengan taman kota adalah taman belakang sekolah lebih banyak pepohonannya serta alas taman yang ditumbuhi rumput. Di taman kota sudah beralaskan semen.

Ia mengambil duduk di sebuah bangku kosong berwarna biru yang kebetulan berada di dekat pojok dinding. Ditatapnya benda coklat yang terpangku di pangkuannya. Pita mawar berwarna biru yang berarti niat tersembunyi dan putih yang melambangkan persahabatan. Walaupun mungkin Sakura, korban coklatnya, takkan memahami maksudnya, tapi setidaknya gadis pink itu menerimanya.

"Aku tak tahan dengan sikapnya."

"Hn?"

"Teme, coba lihat dia, sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini kepadanya? Dia tak pernah peduli dengan kita." suara-suara itu tiba-tiba menggema di telinganya. Tepat dari belakangnya, di balik dinding putih itu.

Karena merasa tak asing dengan suara serta pembicaraan itu, ia pun mengambil tongkatnya lalu berjalan mendekati dinding itu. Kemudian, bersembunyi di sana. Suara-suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Kau tak mengerti, Naruto!"

"Aku tahu." sunyi mengisi sementara. "Sakura.. aku melihatnya menangis. Ini kali pertama aku melihatnya menangis."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak tega. Gadis itu sama sekali tak melihat kita. Kalau kita terus memperlakukannya seperti ini, Sakura hanya akan terus menangis."

"Naruto‒"

"Aku tidak suka dia. Anak macam dia tak pantas mendapatkan teman."

Tubuh Ino seketika menegang. Kaki sebelah Ino yang masih mampu berdiri pun seakan terasa sama seperti kaki kirinya.

"Aku membencinya. Kheh! Hei, Sasuke! Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai dia saja, eh?" dan ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Sambil meninggalkan tempat mengejutkan itu, air mengalir lancar di kedua belah pipinya. Bahkan tanpa sadar coklat hatinya telah pergi dari tangannya.

TUK

Hatinya terasa perih. Kumpulan kata tadi berdengung hebat di benaknya. Seperti awal mula sebuah trauma. Ino sudah berencana untuk berbaikan dengan mereka. Ino sudah akan mengakhiri ke-egoisannya. Tapi, ia tak menyangka kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut teman-temannya. Bagai terpeleset bebatuan licin ketika hampir sampai puncak.

Mereka tak menyukainya. Terlebih, mereka membencinya. Otaknya memintanya untuk tidak mempercayai kata-kata itu begitu saja. Tapi, ingatan masa lalu yang berusaha dikuburnya kembali bermain di benaknya, mengalahkan argumentasi otaknya.

Isak tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Seperti inilah yang ditakutinya ketika mencoba memulai pertemanan dengan orang lain. Dibenci plus dilupakan. Yang manapun ia tak mau.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di ujung tangga yang di sebelahnya tertulis 'atap sekolah'. Rasanya, kali ini pun akan sama. Tempat itu akan tetap menjadi tempat favoritnya, entah ia suka atau tidak.

Sambil menyeka sisa air mata yang masih ada, ia bersandar di dinding di sampingnya. Perlahan, tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di lantai. Bagaimanapun juga, ini semua tak lepas dari ketidakpercayaannya. Kalau saja Ino menyadarinya sejak awal, ini semua takkan terjadi. Mungkinkah ia menyesal? Kesempatan bertemannya lenyap begitu saja, mungkinkah ia akan menyerah?

"Malam ini main bersama, yuk! Kita ajak Sakura juga." Ino kenal suara itu. Suara salah satu teman sekelasnya yang pernah menggosip tentangnya. Dalam arti, tak menyukainya.

"Kenapa kita mengajaknya? Bukankah dia sudah punya gadis membosankan itu," balas yang lain.

"Kurasa tidak. Tidakkah kau lihat, dia sering diacuhkan oleh gadis membosankan itu."

"Iya juga sih. Baiklah, toh, Sakura juga teman kita."

"Sakura pasti akan menyukainya."

"Tentu saja. Dan dia juga pasti menyesal berteman dengan gadis pindahan itu. Untung kita ada untuknya."

"Kasihan sekali bocah itu. Haha!" dan suara itu perlahan menghilang diiringi suara tawa yang entah karena apa sebagai penutupnya.

Ino hanya duduk sambil menatap kosong kedua kakinya. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari ini, ia telah mendengar sesuatu yang berhasil membuatnya menangis. Tapi, untuk yang terakhir, lebih terkesan sesuatu yang membuatnya tega membuang coklat berbentuk hatinya tadi ke tong sampah. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk seringaian yang sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi tawa getir.

Lagi-lagi, dengan tertatih-tatih, ia berdiri. Sekarang ia tahu jawaban yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat terselip di benaknya.

Ia.. takkan menyesal. Dan tentu saja.. ia menyesal karena dengan bodohnya bertanya 'apakah aku akan menyerah?'. Tak usah mencari jawabannya pun, ia tak memerlukannya.

Ia akan kembali pada pendiriannya. Karena.. ia hanya akan selalu dilupakan. Dan satu lagi yang ikut memperkuat prinsipnya. Di dunia ini.. tidak ada teman sejati. Seharusnya ia tahu itu. Yah, Ino menyesal baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

Kheh, lucu sekali, pikirnya getir.

**%%%**

"Ayo kembali ke kelas!" perintah Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Yah."

Mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto, beranjak pergi dari tempat bercengkerama harian mereka. Karena jalan kembali ke kelas dari tempat persembunyian harus melewati taman belakang sekolah, Sasuke menangkap sesuatu sebelum ia sempat menginjak benda itu, tepat di balik dinding.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Naruto tak dihiraukannya. Ia menunduk demi mengambil benda menarik itu. Ditatapnya benda itu penuh tanya.

"Coklat?" gumamnya.

**%%%**

KRING KRING

Suara dering ponsel itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dirogohnya ponselnya dari saku rok sekolahnya. Begitu mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Otousan?" jawabnya.

"Ino-chan, dinas ayah sudah selesai. Besok, kita harus pindah lagi. Beri salam pada teman-temanmu ya? Ayah sayang kamu."

Dengan tatapan kosong, Ino menjawab, "Ya. Aku mengerti."

**Waktunya balas review :**

**zielavienaz96 : **Suka Sasuino-nya? Saya juga. Lalu, bagaimana kali ini? Selamat membaca..

**Kay Yamanaka : **Yoha.. Ini udah update kok, walaupun habis hiatus tapi kan nggak terlalu lama, ya kan? Silakan dinikmati..

**Runa BluGreeYama : **Sifat Ino..maunya sih dipertahanin, tapi nanti nggak sampe-sampe final dong.. Khufufu, trims udah review Runa-chan, di chapter ini, sifat Ino udah agak melunak..semoga tetep suka yak?

**jenny eun-chan : **hoho.. Terimakasih udah beri semangat buat Vee. Ini udah di-update. Semoga bisa ngobati rasa penasarannya. Review lagi yak.. Ganbatte! #lho?#

**Charlotte Rui : **Bagaimana? Ino sudah sadar kan di sini? Kwawkwk.. Oh dan, matur suwun sudah review *pake logat jawa*.. Review lagi juga nggak apa-apa lho.. Hehe

**NarutoisVIP : **Aku juga suka Ino yang ceria, tapi Ino yang pendiam juga nggak masalah sih..#lu dukung siapa sih?# oh, arigato udah review..

**Shin Key Chan : **hehe, nggak kilat, tapi yang penting di-update kan? Oiya, jangan lupa komentar lagi yak? #bungkuk-bungkuk#

**Guest : Ini **sudah saya lanjuuuutkaaan.. Selamat dinikmati dan terimakasih review-nya..

**shiro19uzumaki : **maaf ya shiro, aku nggak bisa buat inonaru atau sasusaku di sini.. Kucoba buat di lain fic saja yak, ok? *blink2* jangan lupa review lagi yah.. Hihi..

**Dan terimakasih buat siapa saja yang udah mampir apalagi baca.. Doumo arigatou.**

**Komentar lagi yak?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tolong antarkan aku ke toko coklat!"

"Aku tak suka dia. Anak macam dia tak pantas mendapatkan teman."

"Tentu saja. Dan dia pasti menyesal berteman dengan gadis pindahan itu. Untung kita ada untuknya."

"Ino-chan. Dinas Ayah sudah selesai. Besok, kita harus pindah lagi. Beri salam pada teman-temanmu, ya? Ayah sayang kamu."

"Ya. Aku mengerti."

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

**Story : Be My Friend, please!**

**Genre : Friendship, a bit Romance**

**Final Chapter**

**%%%**

Sekembalinya Ino di kelasnya, ia disambut oleh pemandangan yang biasa. Ketidakpedulian setengah penghuni kelas terhadapnya, tatapan risih kumpulan gadis penggosip kepadanya, serta tatapan berbinar-binar Sakura. Tapi kali ini, Ino hanya bisa membalas tatapan cerah itu dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia sudah tak bisa memberinya senyuman walaupun dipaksakan sekalipun. Lelah sudah ia, terutama perasaannya.

Ia akan menghentikan semua ini.

Ino berjalan menuju bangkunya. Mengacuhkan semua pandangan yang dikirim padanya. Toh sebentar lagi ia tak akan melihat tatapan-tatapan itu lagi.

"Ino-chan?" sapa Sakura. Dan Ino hanya membalasnya dalam diam.

SREG

Pintu kelas kembali digeser. Dua orang yang sudah diduganya masuk. Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka yang melihat sejoli itu bersama, tidak akan bertanya 'kenapa'. Dua pemuda itu adalah teman dekat meskipun bila dipikir-pikir lagi, sikap mereka sangat mustahil untuk menjadikan mereka teman dekat. Tapi Ino tak peduli. Ino memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Mulai sekarang.

Sejoli itu semakin mendekat, ke arah Sakura yang pertama kali.

"Sakura-chan. Aku menemukan coklat ini. Kau mau?" Naruto bersuara sambil menyodorkan coklat di tangannya. Telinga Ino sempat menegang. Tapi sejenak kemudian, tatapannya kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke menemukannya di taman belakang. Daripada membuangnya, kami memutuskan untuk membawanya kemari."

"Bagaimana kalau dicari pemiliknya?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling lempar pandang.

"Kurasa tidak. Kami tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana saat itu," jawab Naruto. "Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kita makan saja. Toh, orangnya pasti faham bila kita memakannya."

Sakura mengamati coklat itu seksama. "Benar juga sih. Tak ada surat atau semacamnya." Sakura tersenyum. "Ayo kita makan!" Ia membuka coklat itu. Naruto terlihat sangat antusias untuk segera memakannya. Bahkan liurnya siap turun kapan saja begitu makanan lembut itu menampakkan wujudnya.

Sakura mendelik. "Ino-chan juga. Ayo ikut!" ajak Sakura ceria.

"Tidak perlu," sentak Ino. Bahkan nadanya terdengar menusuk sekali. "Makan saja sesuka kalian."

Walaupun menahan amarah itu baik, tapi kali ini Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi. Sambil menggebrak meja Ino, dia menggertak, "Hei! Berhenti bersikap seperti itu! Aku tidak suka."

Ino balas mendelik tajam. "Selama kalian mau berhenti menggangguku, aku bisa saja berhenti berbuat seperti ini."

Naruto geram. "Aaargh! Aku tak memahamimu. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu seperti itu? Huh?"

"Kau! Kalian! Kalian yang membuatku seperti ini." nada Ino pun meninggi. "Kalian tahu? Aku.. aku lelah." kalau saja kaki Ino tak sedang sakit, ia akan lebih memilih berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan mereka.

Ia mengambil headset-nya dari dalam tasnya, bersiap mendengarkan musik dari benda itu. Namun sebelum itu, suara lirih Naruto sempat terdengar telinganya yang membuatnya bertambah kesal, "Jangan berpikir seolah kau yang dirugikan di sini. Kamilah korbanmu sesungguhnya."

**%%%**

"Ino-chan? Kau baik-baik sa―"

KATS

"Jangan menyentuhku!" gertak Ino. Ia lantas beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata tersakiti. Ino tak peduli.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. "Jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan bicara dengannya," kata Sasuke kemudian pergi menyusul arah pergi Ino.

Sakura hanya menatap arah kepergian kedua temannya itu dalam diam. Berharap Sasuke membawa berita baik untuknya nanti.

"Percuma saja. Bocah itu terlalu keras kepala."

Sakura menoleh demi mendapati Naruto yang juga menatap pintu keluar. Tapi, mimik Naruto terkesan sengit daripada khawatir.

"Naruto, jangan seperti itu," Sakura berusaha memenangkan.

"Kenapa kau masih membelanya? Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang dikatakannya lusa itu? Dia juga meninggalkanmu dan membuang dango milikmu. Kau terlalu berharap. Kau memaksakan diri, Sakura." berteriak sebenarnya bukan pilihannya. Tapi, ini semua juga demi gadis yang disukainya. Ia tak ingin Sakura sedih. "Sakura, kali ini tolong dengarkan aku. Kau mungkin bisa punya teman banyak, kau mudah bergaul, dan kau peduli pada temanmu. Tapi untuk kali ini, kau tidak bisa mengatur temanmu. Ino.. dia tidak peduli padamu."

"Naru―"

"Ini hanya masalah kebahagiaanmu dan keputusan dia."

Berhenti sejenak. Sakura menunduk. Kini ia mulai ragu dengan perbuatannya. Yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya. Sangat benar malahan. Tapi, dia masih ingin tahu alasan Ino yang sesungguhnya. Yang pernah ia tanyakan pada gadis itu. Dan juga, Sakura dapat merasakan sikap Ino berubah. Ia penasaran.

Lalu, melihat keadaan yang sekarang ini, haruskah ia berhenti?

Naruto meraih tangannya. Kemudian tersenyum. "Masih ada aku dan Sasuke."

"Naruto..."

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menurut ketika tangannya ditarik teman pirangnya itu.

**%%%**

"Tunggu!" panggilan itu tak berhasil menghentikan jalannya. Ia masih berjalan dengan langkah tak teraturnya.

"Aku bilang, berhenti!" dan terpaksa, Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu untuk berhenti berjalan. Deathglare adalah yang pertama ia lihat setelah berhasil membalikkan tubuh gadis itu. Kali ini ia tak mengerti mengapa. Bila lusa, ia kira ia sudah hampir bisa melunakkan gadis itu, sekarang ia harus menarik perkiraannya. Kata-katanya tak merubah pola pikir Ino. Dan ia akan tahu alasannya saat ini juga.

"Lepaskan aku!" gertakan itu berhasil mengembalikannya ke alam sadarnya.

"Ikut aku!" perintahnya, "Kita harus bicara."

"Ingin bicara denganku? Lupakan saja!"

Ino berbalik. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah lebih jauh, tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendongnya. Menariknya ke atas bahunya. Serta menimbulkan pekikan tak suka dari Ino. "HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku! HEI!"

Namun, Sasuke tak menggubrisnya. Dibawanya tongkat Ino di sebelah tangannya dan ia mulai berjalan pergi ke tempat semua orang takkan bisa melihat mereka. Lalu ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang ia mau. Walaupun dengan paksaan.

"Lepaskan aku! Kubilang, lepaskan aku!"

Punggungnya terasa sakit dipukuli Ino. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Ia terus berjalan membawa Ino ke atap sekolah.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Ia menurunkan Ino di pinggiran atap. Hanya untuk mendapati gadis itu menatapnya marah. Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain sambil mengatur nafas. Tidak ada yang bicara walaupun masing-masing ingin menyampaikan segala yang ada dalam benak mereka.

Sasuke memberikan tongkat Ino agar gadis itu bisa berdiri di kakinya sendiri. "Bisakah kau menghentikan semua ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah akan melakukannya kalau saja kau tak membawaku kemari."

"Kenapa?"

Amarah Ino seketika itu bertambah. Dengan segenap usaha menekan suaranya, ia membalas, "Karena ini bukan hanya tentangku. Ini juga tentang kalian. Iya kan?" Ino akui, mengucapkannya adalah hal yang berat. Merasakannya pun apalagi. Semua ini bukan hanya tentang pendiriannya, melainkan juga tentang kebencian mereka padanya.

Ino sangat mengerti itu.

"Aku.. sangat mengerti kata-katamu. Jadi.." entah Ino bisa menahannya atau tidak, tapi ia ingin menangis. "Jadi hentikan saja sikapmu ini!" bahkan tanpa disadarinya nadanya telah meninggi. "Aku merasa sangat bodoh. Aku.."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Jangan pura-pura!" Ino berteriak tak percaya. "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu."

Sungguh, Ino tak habis pikir dengan semua ini. Pemuda itu tampak tenang di saat ia tahu bahkan hampir semuanya. Bila Ino terus diam, ia hanya akan merasa semakin dipermainkan. Cukuplah bila ia mengakhiri semua ini. Cukuplah bila ia menutup tabir di antara mereka. Mengakhiri semua perasaan yang ditakutinya selama ini. Perasaan aneh yang selalu menekan hatinya setiap kali mencoba berteman. Membuatnya sesak dan bingung.

Ino hanya tak mengerti. Kalau ia bisa, ia ingin kehidupannya berubah. Kalau saja bisa, ia ingin memutar waktu agar Ayahnya tak menerima tugas dinas itu. Kalau saja bisa, ia ingin berharap setelah ia membuka mata nanti kehidupannya akan berubah.

Tapi ia hanya bisa berharap, tanpa bisa merubahnya.

"Aku bodoh. Aku tak tahu apa-apa."

**%%%**

"Naruto.. apa artinya ini?" Sakura menunduk, menatap genggaman tangan Naruto padanya.

Yang ditanya sejenak terdiam, tapi kemudian berucap tanpa menoleh, "Kau harus menyerah. Berhenti mempedulikan dia, seperti bagaimana dia tidak mempedulikanmu."

**%%%**

Terdiam, Sasuke bisa melihat mata gadis di depannya itu menyimpan banyak emosi kesedihan, yang selalu bersembunyi di balik tatapan bosan yang dipakai gadis itu. Dan ia takkan tahu bila gadis itu tak membuka dirinya.

"Aku selalu takut. Dimanapun, setiap kali bersama kalian aku selalu merasa takut. Kalian tersenyum, kalian tertawa, kalian membuatku iri. Tapi, aku takut mengikuti kalian."

"Kau tidak mempercayai kami."

"Aku ingin.. tapi kalian.." Ino mendongak, menatap Sasuke serius. "kalian membuatku kehilangan kepercayaanku."

"Kalau begitu, kau tak mengerti kami."

"Kau mengulang kalimat itu lagi." dan tatapan Ino meredup. "Apa kau paham dengan apa yang kau katakan. Ah! Lebih mudahnya seperti ini. Aku tak bisa meraih kalian. Kita berbeda. Aku selalu merasa berbeda." Mungkin tidak semua bisa ia ceritakan. Sebagian kecil biarlah jadi rahasia kehidupannya. Pun ia ingin sekali berbagi. Namun, harapan tetaplah harapan. Yang entah kapan ia bisa meraih harapan itu.

Sampai di sini saja. Ino.. akan berhenti.

"Itulah jawabanku." dan Ino bersiap pergi.

Tapi tangannya seketika ditarik, membuatnya kembali menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya keras kepala. "Sakura akan datang kemari. Percayalah!"

**%%%**

"Naruto! Berhenti sebentar!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran. Ia berbalik menatap Sakura yang kini tampak ragu. Ekspresi yang tak diharapkannya muncul pada gadis itu.

"Aku ingat, Sasuke memintaku menunggu mereka. Aku harus kembali," pinta Sakura.

Mereka baru setengah perjalanan dari sekolah mereka. Hari pun juga semakin sore. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto bisa memastikan langit berubah kekuningan kemudian menggelap. Naruto tak bisa membiarkan Sakura kembali ke sekolah. Ia tak ingin kemungkinan buruk terjadi pada gadis pink itu lagi.

"Tidak boleh!" bentaknya. Ini kali pertama ia membentak Sakura. Dan ia tahu, ia akan menyesalinya nanti. "Kau tidak boleh kembali ke sana!"

"Tapi Naruto―"

"Sakuraaa.. Haaaiii!" beberapa siswi tiba-tiba datang memotong. Salah satu di antara mereka merangkul Sakura. Sambil tersenyum, ia berucap, "Kalian sedang kencan ya?"

Sakura sudah akan menjawab, ketika lagi-lagi terpotong oleh suara siswi lain, "Kebetulan sekali. Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut kami nonton? Kami mendapat dua tiket gratis loh."

Dan mereka sama sekali tak memahami mimik apa yang dipakai Sakura saat ini. Mereka seolah tak menyadarinya. Berbeda dengan Naruto. Walaupun pemuda itu sangat tahu apa yang ada di benak gadis pink itu, ia justru ingin merubah pemikiran itu.

Sakura menatap Naruto seolah berkata 'Naruto-tolong-aku'. Tapi, tidak semudah itu.

Naruto berdehem. "Tentu saja. Kami ikut kalian."

**%%%**

Hari semakin larut. Atap biru di atas telah digantikan oleh warna hitam. Tak ada yang bicara walaupun hari telah tergantikan dengan malam. Dalam benak, ia terus bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya enggan beranjak. Ayahnya jelas menunggunya di rumah. Ia juga belum mengemasi barangnya. Lalu kenapa ia tak segera pergi?

"Lupakan saja! Aku harus pergi." ia pun mulai melangkah.

"Sebentar lagi."

Ino berhenti.

Sebenarnya ini sepele. Cukup percaya dan semua takkan serumit ini. Tapi, ketika dirasakan, kenapa sangat sulit?

"Menaruh harap adalah seperti membawa air dalam tangan. Aku tahu itu sulit," kata Ino. "Oleh karena itu, aku tak mau melakukannya."

Sasuke perlahan mendekati Ino.

"Aku tahu, sejak awal Sakura takkan datang. Dia punya acara lain di luar sana. Dia punya banyak kesempatan bermain dengan teman-temannya dibandingkan.." Ino berhenti sejenak. "dibandingkan menemui seseorang yang terus menyakitinya."

Ia berbalik menatap Sasuke yang kini tepat berada di depannya.

"Kadang aku berpikir, bocah itu terlalu bodoh. Ia terus mendekatiku di saat ia tahu aku hanya akan mengumpat di depannya. Ia tahu ia akan tersakiti, tapi dia terlalu bodoh untuk mau berhenti."

"Sakura.. dia berbeda."

"Aku tahu. Dia sangat keras kepala ingin mempunyai teman. Bahkan teman seperti diriku." bila isi seluruh dunia ini diberikan kepadanya, Ino akan lebih memilih diberi seorang teman. Seperti Sakura.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Sakura.. dia.. Ah! Rasanya aneh memanggil nama kalian. Kheh. Baru pertama kali ini aku memanggil nama kalian bukan? Ah, tidak! Lebih tepatnya namamu. Bocah jabrik itu juga. Aku masih pertama kali memanggilnya Naruto. Rasanya aneh sekali." Ino tertawa. Tapi, Sasuke tahu, itu bukan tawa gembira. Melainkan tawa yang menggelikan untuknya.

"Kalau kau tahu Sakura terlalu keras kepala untuk menjadikanmu temannya, lalu kenapa kau menumpahkan air yang dibawanya?" tanya Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. Sejak tadi ia selalu ingin membalikkan kata-kata gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya sadar, air itu akan habis sebelum sampai di tempat tujuannya."

"Setidaknya bila kau membiarkannya, ia bisa membawa air itu hingga jarak yang lebih jauh."

"Dan akan tetap gagal seperti biasa. Itulah yang kumaksud."

Keduanya pun bungkam. Ino bisa melihat, Sasuke kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Aku.."

"Kau tak mengerti." Sasuke mengelak.

"Apa?" pekik Ino.

"Kau tak mengerti."

Ino mengeryit heran. "Setidaknya Sakura tidak takut mencoba walaupun dia tahu dia akan gagal."

"Kau―"

"Dia bukan pengecut."

Dan itu sukses membuat Ino terpaku saat ini. Ia tertawa hambar.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita terlalu jauh saat ini," kata Ino, ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Berada di dekat Sasuke mungkin hanya akan membuatnya kalah dalam perdebatan lidah ini. "Kau membawaku kemari ingin mendengar alasanku, kan? Aku bisa menceritakan padamu."

**%%%**

"Duuh... Dimana dia? Harusnya ia sudah sampai di rumah sekarang. Dia harus segera berkemas." Inoichi resah. Biasanya putrinya selalu ada di rumah ketika ia pulang kerja. Dan selalu ada makanan di meja makan saat ia sampai. Tapi ketidakmuncukan putrinya yang tak biasa seperti ini jelas membuatnya khawatir.

"Apa aku harus menyusulnya ya?" gumamnya. Ia sudah menghubungi Sakura. Tapi, ia tak menjawab. Dan ia tak mempunyai nomor kedua teman Ino yang lain, membuatnya harus berpusing ria. Sementara nomor putrinya sendiri tak dapat dihubungi.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus menyusulnya." dengan begitu, ia menyambar jaket kulitnya serta kunci mobilnya. Bersiap pergi.

**%%%**

"Sejak Ayah menerima tugas itu, aku selalu berpindah-pindah sekolah. Teman-temanku sangat antusias ingin berkenalan denganku. Dan tentu saja aku menerimanya." Ino memulai pelan. Sasuke tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Tersirat kegetiran saat Ino kembali berucap, "Lalu aku pindah sekolah lagi. Dan mereka melupakanku." Sasuke hanya bisa mengirim rasa prihatinnya melalui tatapannya yang melembut.

"Kau tahu alasanku sekarang."

"Kami berbeda dengan mereka. Kami takkan melupakanmu," sahut Sasuke.

"Itulah yang sejak dulu ingin kudengar." dan inilah saat ia tunggu-tunggu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ino menunduk, diikuti nadanya yang menurun. "Tapi, setelah aku mengetahui sesuatu, aku tak butuh kalimat itu lagi." Ia mendongak. "Di dunia ini.. tak ada teman sejati. Aku selalu merasa jauh bahkan ketika bersama seseorang yang orang-orang bilang dekat denganku." Seperti Sakura. "Tapi, walaupun aku diberi hadiah seorang Haruno Sakura, setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, tentu aku akan menolaknya. Dan mungkin.." Ino terdiam sejenak, "aku akan membuangnya."

"Hentikan ucapanmu!" bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu tentu marah. Ino tahu itu. Tapi, hati Ino terlanjur tertutup. Tak ada rasa bersalah lagi bagi Ino. Ia sangat sadar akan ucapannya.

"Kheh, cukup sampai sini saja, Uchiha. Terimakasih."

%%%

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto menyadari ketidaknyamanan Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Pemutaran film di depannya ia acuhkan. Sakura lebih penting sekarang. Walaupun ia bisa menduga mengapa ekspresi tidak nyaman itu bisa muncul.

"Aku.. merasa tak enak," jawabnya. Kedua kemari tangannya menari-nari seolah bicara 'kalau-sampai-terlambat-guru-akan-memarahiku'.

"Kau ingin ke kamar mandi?"

Sakura menggeleng. Tapi, raut kekhawatiran itu masih ada.

"Tidak. Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

Sakura memberanikan diri membalas tatapan intens Naruto. Ia terlihat tak bermain-main. Memangnya kapan gadis itu pernah bermain-main?

"Aku... Aku harus kembali. Menemui Ino." dan ia pun, tak mempedulikan peringatan Naruto sebelumnya, beranjak pergi dari bioskop itu. Tak lain tak bukan untuk kembali ke sekolah serta mengakhiri kegundahan yang terus mengisi relung hatinya sedari tadi.

Naruto hanya mampu menatap kepergian Sakura dalam sendu.

**%%%**

Sasuke menatap kepergian Ino.

CKLEK

Bahkan ketika gadis itu tertelan pintu coklat itu. Rasa penasarannya terbalas. Alasan mengapa gadis itu bersikap buruk padanya hanya karena gadis itu takut dilupakan. Sasuke bisa menebak, selama gadis itu berpindah-pindah sekolah, gadis itu tak menemukan teman yang diinginkannya. Teman yang setia baginya.

Namun, dari semua itu, satu hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apa 'sesuatu' yang membuat Ino tak lagi mempercayai mereka?

"Aw!" suara itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia langsung berlari menuju arah perginya Ino. Pikirannya mulai bermain. Jangan sampai hal buruk terjadi pada gadis itu? Terutama di saat keadaan kakinya sedang tak baik-baik saja.

"Ino?" panggilnya.

Dugaan Sasuke salah. Kekhawatirannya sedikit berkurang. Ino masih berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga. Salah satu tangannya menopang pinggiran tangga. Gadis itu tampak meringis kesakitan walaupun tak ada tanda-tanda terjatuh atau semacamnya.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke mendekati gadis itu kemudian, sama seperti sebelumnya, menggendong gadis itu. Yang pasti karena ia tahu, Ino takkan sampai ke bawah tangga dengan keadaan kaki seperti itu.

Dan Ino hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan ketika kakinya tak lagi menyentuh tangga. Tidak ada yang berucap. Mereka sama-sama mengerti sunyilah yang mereka butuhkan. Sasuke menggendong Ino ke bawah dengan hati-hati.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di bawah. Sasuke menurunkan Ino dari gendongannya. Tapi, ia tak lantas melepas Ino. Hanya menatapnya. Dan hanya menatapnya.

Andai ia bisa, ia ingin merubah pola pikir Ino. Agar gadis itu tak lagi tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Agar gadis itu kembali punya harapan. Sasuke ingin sekali membantah Ino. Namun, sepertinya bukan dirinya yang bisa menyadarkannya. Gadis itu.. sudah membulatkan keputusannya. Dan ia.. hanya bisa membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Akhirnya, dilepaskannya tangan Ino. Ia tak bisa menahan Ino di saat gadis itu tak menginginkannya.

Ino berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Sasuke yang mengikuti di belakangnya tak dihiraukannya. Ia sudah tak punya urusan di sana, dengan pemuda itu. Sementara di rumah, banyak yang harus dilakukannya. Ia harus segera pulang.

Tak sampai lima menit, Ino, lebih tepatnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Ino sedikit menaikkan alisnya heran mendapati Ayahnya turun dari mobil tak jauh di depan sana, tapi setidaknya ia bisa menebak mengapa.

Inoichi menghampirinya. "Ayah khawatir kau belum pulang hingga sekarang. Ayah kira terjadi sesuatu padamu," ucapnya sambil mengamati Ino, memastikan putrinya baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Otousan," jawab Ino.

Inoichi terlihat lega. Ia menatap Ino sekilas lalu ke arah Sasuke. "Untung kau ada bersamanya, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Ayo Hime! Kita pulang. Kau harus bersiap-siap, bukan?"

Mengangguk sekilas, Ino pun mengikuti langkah Ayahnya. Pulang.

Sesuai dugaannya, ini semua akan berakhir. Kehidupan lamanya berlanjut. Sama seperti dulu. Yah.. kehidupannya akan menyedihkan seperti dulu. Konoha High School hanya korbannya yang lain.

Dan Ino hanya bisa.. merelakan semua ini terjadi.

Dengan menoleh sekilas ke belakang, tepat pada Sasuke yang masih di belakangnya, ia berucap, "Sebuah bintang.. tak harus bersama bintang-bintang lain untuk lebih terang. Karena tanpa mereka pun, bintang tetaplah bintang, aku.. tetap bisa bersinar."

Dengan begitu, ia beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya sendu.

**%%%**

Seorang gadis berlari sekuat yang ia mampu. Tak dipedulikannya panggilan teman laki-lakinya dari belakang. Pikirannya dipenuhi sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dianggapnya teman. Entah apa, tapi ada perasaan tak nyaman sejak Ino mengacuhkannya tadi sore.

"Ino.. tunggu aku!"

Akhirnya, Sakura sampai di depan sekolahnya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam gedung itu. Walaupun nafasnya sangat memburu dan ia yakin kalau ia akan pingsan sewaktu-waktu, tapi fokusnya tetaplah Ino. Ia tak mengindahkan pikiran itu.

Masih dengan nafas yang memburu, ia menemukan Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura lantas mendekatinya.

"Dimana Ino? Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura sangat tidak sabar.

Tapi.. begitu melihat Sasuke yang hanya menggeleng, pikirannya seketika itu kacau. Tangannya meremas pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Andai tak ada dinding di sampingnya, ia pasti sudah tertunduk di lantai. Kakinya lemas sudah untuk berlari. Terlebih kenyataan yang dikiranya muncul, benar-benar meluluhkan semua tenaganya.

Ino.. tak peduli padanya. Gadis itu tak ingin menjadi temannya.

"Dia pergi," kata Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"Hah! Hah! Sakura?" Naruto akhirnya muncul. Ia tampak lelah habis berlari.

Menyadari suasana yang tak mengenakkan tengah terjadi, Naruto memilih diam. Wajah kecewa Sakura menjelaskan semuanya. Ia tak tahu haruskah senang karena akhirnya bisa menyadarkan Sakura, atau justru marah karena gadis itu terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengar kata-katanya. Dan sekarang semua terbukti. Tidak ada Ino yang peduli pada mereka, pada Sakura. Gadis itu bagai batu berjalan. Hati yang keras.

Ia beranjak ke samping Sakura. Menepuk pundaknya dan mengelusnya.

"Sakura."

"Aku.. aku tahu, Naruto. Aku tahu. Hiks!" dan Sakura tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan tangisannya.

**%%%**

"Ino-hime?" panggilan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari selembar kertas putih di atas meja belajarnya.

Ia menatap pintu kamarnya. "Iya, Ayah?"

CKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Inoichi yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia mendekati Ino dan mengelus kepala putrinya lembut.

Sambil menunduk ia berucap, "Maafkan Ayah, Nak."

Ino sedikit terkesiap. "A-apa maksud Ayah? Untuk apa?"

"Maafkan Ayah membuatmu berpisah dari mereka."

Sekilas, Inoichi bisa melihat tatapan Ino yang meredup. Tapi kemudian, gadis itu berseringai. "Tidak apa-apa Ayah. Mereka akan mengerti."

Inoichi benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Kau yakin, Nak?"

"Ayah. Kita sudah terbiasa dengan ini, bukan?"

Inoichi tersenyum paksa. Ia memeluk Ino lembut. Memberi kenyamanan yang mungkin dibutuhkan putrinya itu. Kenyamanan batin. "Ayah akan menggantinya. Ayah janji."

"Aku sayang Ayah." dalam pelukan itu, Ino hanya bisa berharap. Harapan kecil yang ia tahu kecil kemungkinannya untuk terwujud. Sama seperti kisah pertemanannya.

**%%%**

"Ohayou!"

"Ohayou Shizuka!"

"Hello man!"

"Film kemarin sangat keren, bukan?"

"PR-mu sudah kau kerjakan belum?"

Dan masih banyak hiruk pikuk salam pagi yang mengisi ruangan itu.

Tiga siswa di bangku bagian belakang terdiam dalam sepi. Mereka seolah tak menyadari suasana pagi yang menyenangkan bagi orang-orang sekitar mereka. Mendung tak kasat mata menutupi hati mereka. Dan mereka sama sekali tak ada niat mengubahnya.

Sebuah bangku, dua baris dari jendela tak henti-hentinya jadi objek pandang mereka selain beberapa buku yang tak terbaca di atas bangku masing-masing. Entah menunggu atau apa, yang pasti yang menduduki kursi itulah yang membuat mereka kehilangan semangat hidup.

Sesekali juga mereka menatap pintu kelas. Setengah hati mereka berharap, 'seseorang' segera muncul dari balik pintu itu, karena waktu yang menunjukkan pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Dan kalau tidak muncul, pertanda 'terlambat'. Tapi, setengah lagi, berharap sosok itu takkan muncul, hingga mereka tak harus dibingungkan untuk bersikap bagaimana.

SIING

Suara sound itu menggema di ruang kelas tersebut, pertanda sebentar lagi akan ada semacam pengumuman atau berita yang akan disampaikan.

"Ohayou, Minna!" begitu bunyi sambutan pertamanya.

"Kalian mungkin berpikir akan ada pengumuman atau semacamnya. Tapi, tidak. Tadi malam klub kami kedatangan sebuah kertas berisi puisi indah yang dikirimkan oleh salah satu teman kita."

Keramaian kelas seketika itu pudar. Digantikan suara bisik-bisik kemudian sunyi sama sekali. Termasuk tiga siswa itu.

"Baiklah. Berikut puisi indah untuk..er..Was-about-to-be-My-Friend. Hmm, judul yang aneh. Well, let's just hear it, ok? Ehem!"

**Ketika kata 'siapa' terngiang**

**Pikiran itu mulai mengusikku**

**Lari, lari, dan selalu berlari**

**Seolah itu hanya satu-satunya yang mampu kulakukan**

**Tapi berlari dari memori? Apa aku bisa?**

**Mereka selalu memakai topeng**

**Mereka membuatku percaya ketika aku bahkan tak tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya**

**Dan mereka sama sekali tak merasa bersalah walaupun penghalang wajah itu tersingkap**

**Hati ini tak sekuat baja**

**Hati ini hanya sebuah rasa**

**Yang siapapun bisa merubahnya**

**Aku, tetaplah aku**

**Dan kupikir akan tetap seperti itu**

**Pertama kali kita bertemu, kesan pertamaku tertangmu adalah**

**keras kepala, keras kepala, dan keras kepala**

**Tanpa kusadari aku pun begitu**

**Bagai selembar daun, kau mengajakku terbang bersama kehidupan**

**Sempat ingin kulepas ranting itu**

**Karena kupikir rerumputan akan menangkapku**

**Namun, aku, tetaplah aku**

**Takut melepas peganganku**

**Karena aku tahu, rumput itu kini telah tertutupi lumpur**

**Aku tak tahu harus berkata terimakasih atau diam saja**

**Aku, telah menutup mata kemana engkau terbang pergi**

**Dan, tutup matamu juga ketika aku pergi**

Sakura seketika terdiam. Matanya membelakak tak percaya. Semua kata-kata yang muncul di benaknya seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Puisi itu berhasil melebur kata-katanya. Dan itu tak ada bedanya dengan kedua temannya yang lain.

"Oh, ya! Sebelum aku lupa, ada pesan tambahan dalam puisi itu. Teman misterius kita berpesan, "Dan.. maaf telah menjatuhkan dangomu, semoga coklat itu bisa menggantikannya.". Yah, itulah dari kami. Dan semoga, siapa saja kau yang mengirim pesan tadi, pesanmu dapat tersampaikan. Tetap semangat dan jangan menyerah. Ok?"

Berita pagi itu berhenti berbunyi, digantikan suara bel pertanda pelajaran dimulai.

Sakura masih mematung. Ia bisa merasakan pesan itu pesan Ino. Dan pesan itu ditujukan kepadanya. Sampai sekarang, ia masih belum mengerti perasaan Ino. Apalagi pesan itu yang menggambarkan perasaan Ino yang sebenarnya, ia semakin tak mengerti.

Dan ia sangat ingin tahu. Mungkin dari situ ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk gadis itu.

Sakura berdiri. Melangkah pelan ke meja Ino. Tempat itu masih kosong. Pemiliknya belum juga muncul hingga bel berbunyi. Membuatnya semakin khawatir. Perasaannya tak lagi merasa nyaman. Apalagi isi terakhir puisi itu, hatinya jadi terasa gundah. Jangan sampai apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini benar adanya.

Ino.. tak mungkin pergi. Lagipula, pergi pun, kemana? Dan kenapa ia tidak tahu?

"Aku akan cerita.. semua.. tentang Ino." Sasuke tiba-tiba berucap. Pemuda itu tengah berdiri di depannya sekarang dengan tatapan yang tak jauh beda dengan Sakura. Kemudian, Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto di bangkunya. Mengirimkan sirat kekecewaan yang entah karena apa, Sakura tak tahu.

Naruto hanya membuang muka. Entah ia mengerti atau tidak arti tatapan itu.

SREG

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Semua mata menatap ke arahnya.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Minna!" dan ternyata, sosok itu adalah Asuma-sensei.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sensei!" Semua siswa kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sejenak, pikiran Sakura bisa lepas dari bayangan Ino. Mengingat dia harus memfokuskan diri pada pelajaran guru garang itu. Tapi, itu hanya sementara sebelum kalimat Asuma-sensei menerobos masuk gendang telinganya.

"Perhatian! Hari ini ada berita tak mengenakkan dari teman kalian. Mungkin kalian justru sudah mengetahuinya."

"Apa itu Sensei?" tanya salah seorang siswa.

"Ehem. Teman kalian, Yamanaka Ino pindah sekolah mulai hari ini. Ia menitipkan salam untuk kalian semua."

Dan seketika itu Sakura mematung. Untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, ia dibuat terkejut.

Apa yang dipikirkannya beberapa lalu kini telah terjawab. Ino pergi. Meninggalkan dia dan selembar kertas puisi. Dan ia sama sekali tak diberitahu. Ck.

Gadis pink itu ingin sekali menyangkal fakta itu, ia berusaha menolak. Tapi.. itulah kenyataannya. Sakura.. tak bisa menyangkalnya. Bahkan sebelum ia bisa memperbaiki masalah di antara mereka.

Ia tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Hanya saja, Naruto terlihat gundah. Sesekali ia menoleh menatap Sakura. Badannya sebentar ingin berdiri, sebentar lagi ia urungkan. Raut wajahnya tampak gelisah badai. Dan Sasuke menyadari itu.

Setelah bisik-bisik penghuni kelas mereda, Asuma-sensei kembali bersuara, "Baiklah, kita sudahi ini sebentar, ok? Nah! Menindaklanjuti tugas kelompok kalian yang Sensei berikan minggu lalu, hari ini Sensei minta kalian mempresentasikan tugas itu."

Terdengar banyak desahan dari mayoritas penghuni kelas setelah pengumuman singkat itu diberikan. Tapi, hanya sementara sebelum suara Sensei kembali menguar di udara, "Baiklah, mulai dari kelompok paling kiri."

Beberapa siswa, atau lebih tepatnya empat orang siswa berjalan ke depan. Salah satu di antara mereka memperkenalkan diri serta kelompoknya. Menimbulkan tepuk tangan dari beberapa penghuni kelas lainnya. Sisanya menceritakan isi tugas mereka.

Dan hal itu sama sekali tak berhasil menarik perhatian ketiga siswa yang menunduk sendu tanpa gairah apapun di bangku bagian belakang. Walau tak sepenuhnya belakang.

Bagi mereka bertiga, puisi serta pengirimnya tadi yang lebih penting. Seseorang, dan hanya seorang berhasil mencuri benak mereka. Bahkan ketika sesi pemberian komentar, anggota kelompok empat itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan suaranya.

Mereka tak peduli dengan hal semacam itu..

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

..untuk yang kali ini.

"Uchiha!" panggilan kedua itu berhasil menyentaknya dari lamunannya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke barusaja melamun, hal yang sukses akan membuat orang lain tertegun melihatnya. Tapi, kali ini, beda kasusnya. Dan Sasuke takkan menyangkal bila orang lain mengejeknya karena telah melamun. Itu pun kalau ada.

Sasuke menatap sensei itu penuh tanya.

"Giliran kelompokmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah! Ya."

Sasuke berdiri. Diikuti Naruto dan Sakura di belakangnya.

Merasa anggota kelompok itu kurang lengkap, hanya tiga orang, Asuma-sensei hanya bisa membuang nafas. Dan menyadari awan mendung yang menyelimuti ketiganya, Asuma-sensei hanya bisa mengirimkan tatapan prihatin.

Sakura berdiri paling depan di antara anggota yang lain. Setelah ber-ojigi sekilas, ia pun memperkenalkan diri beserta anggotanya.

"Kami dari kelompok empat akan mempresentasikan tugas sastra kami dengan anggota: saya, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan..." kata-katanya terhenti ketika menyadari siapa anggota terakhir yang ia maksud.

Sunyi sempat menyelimuti ruang kelas tersebut, membuat Asuma-sensei harus turun tangan.

"Kalian tidak harus menyebutkan namanya," kata Asuma-sensei.

Sakura menatap kedua temannya, mengirimkan sebuah maksud yang hanya mereka yang tahu. Setelah ia mendapat anggukan yakin dari keduanya, ia pun berucap, "..dan Yamanaka Ino."

**%%%**

Hari itu menjadi sebuah sejarah kecil bagi kelas 10-B. Sebuah sejarah kecil yang diciptakan sebuah kelompok dalam pelajaran singkat presentasi hasil kerja kelompok.

Mungkin banyak yang berpikir, apa gerangan yang membuat kelompok tersebut berhasil menciptakan sejarah?

Sebenarnya, hanya masalah kecil. Tapi, sangat mendalam. Sebuah presentasi yang menyertakan seorang anggota yang bahkan tak ada di sana. Dan yang menyumbang hampir 80% alasan disebutnya presentasi itu sebagai sejarah adalah pertemanan dan persahabatan. Kelompok itu menunjukkan sudut pandang seseorang dalam menciptakan, membuat, menerima, dan bahkan menghilangkan pertemanan. Serta.. arti penting dan apa yang dibutuhkan seseorang hingga bisa menyebut suatu hubungan sebagai hubungan pertemanan.

Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang tertulis dalam dokumen yang mereka kumpulkan pada guru. Kelompok empat, mempresentasikan seorang Yamanaka Ino disamping Nara Shikamaru yang tertulis dalam lembar tugas mereka.

Mereka memang murid teladan. Pintar, pandai, konsisten, disiplin, dan apa pun itu yang bisa membuat seseorang mendapat sebutan teladan, semua ada dalam diri mereka. Nilai pelajaran pun hampir tak pernah mendapat nilai 7, minimal 8 dan itu pun sangat jarang sekali.

Namun, kali itu, kelompok 4, yang terdiri dari Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke, tak mementingkan apa itu nilai dan berapa nilai yang akan mereka dapat. Mereka hanya ingin, orang-orang memahami apa yang diinginkan Yamanaka Ino sebenarnya.

Melalui presentasi mereka, mereka menunjukkan betapa sosok Yamanaka Ino sangat berharga bagi mereka.

****Yamanaka Ino****

**Siapapun yang melihatnya tentu berpikir Yamanaka Ino hanya siswi biasa pada umumnya. Mereka mungkin berpikir Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis cantik yang belajar, bermain, berteman, belajar, bermain, dan seterusnya. Tapi, siapa tahu, dibalik wajah cantiknya itu, tersembunyi kebencian hanya karena sebuah hubungan bernama 'pertemanan'. Siapa kira seorang Yamanaka Ino yang bersikap dingin ternyata selama ini bersembunyi di balik topengnya.**

**Tidak ada yang tahu tentang Yamanaka Ino.**

**Ia hanya ingin punya teman. Seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya. Berbagi cerita bersama, dan bermain bersama.**

**Dan sebenarnya, hanya satu hal yang membuatnya memakai penutup wajah itu. Sebuah hal biasa yang terjadi pada hubungan pertemanan.**

**Dilupakan.**

**%%%**

Dua orang itu memasuki Bandara Konoha dengan beberapa tas serta dua buah koper dibawa masing-masing. Seorang yang lebih tua tengah sibuk bicara dengan bagian loket perihal lepas landas mereka. Sementara di belakangnya, seorang gadis remaja, atau sebut saja sebagai putrinya, menunggu sambil menunduk urusan Ayahnya selesai.

Sebentar lagi, ia akan pergi dari Konoha menuju tempat dinas Ayahnya selanjutnya. Ia akan menjauh dari tempat itu. Tempat yang untuk pertama kalinya sempat membuatnya kacau.

"Ino-hime! Ayo berangkat!"

Ia seketika mendongak lalu mengangguk.

"Ha'i."

Dengan sekali delikan mata ke belakang, ia meninggalkan tempat itu, Konoha.

Meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Menghela nafas. Kisah seorang Yamanaka Ino.. berakhir di sini, pikirnya.

**%%%**

**Mungkin bila ia punya banyak teman di sampingnya, ia takkan terlalu keberatan seorang teman melupakannya. Tapi, bagi Yamanaka Ino, tidak ada tempat baginya bila seorang teman sampai tak mengingatnya.**

**Ia tak tahu harus menangis di pundak siapa. Ia tak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa. Dan ia tak tahu siapa yang mau memberinya tempat untuk bersandar.**

**Yamanaka Ino.. sendirian.**

**Setiap kali kata 'siapa kau' terucap, hatinya selalu bergetar menambah kebencian yang ada. Pendirian yang sangat berkebalikan dengan dirinya akhirnya tercipta. Meskipun hal itu sangat dibencinya.**

**Ino tak ingin berteman.**

**%%%**

Penghuni kelas 10-B terdiam. Termasuk Asuma-sensei.

**%%%**

**Yamanaka Ino merindukan seorang teman. Andaikan setiap kali ia memegang tombol hijau di ponselnya, bukan kata 'siapa kau',** **melainkan kata 'halo' atau 'hai' yang terdengar, tentu ia akan menggunakan senyuman sebagai topengnya. Bahkan tak perlu topeng, Ino akan dengan senang hati tersenyum pada siapa saja yang ditemuinya.**

**Semua itu hanya karena sebuah hubungan kecil, 'pertemanan'.**

**Hanya karena pertemanan.**

**%%%**

Hari itu, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto mendapat point paling rendah. Bahkan, di bawah 50. Sebuah nilai yang tentu akan menimbulkan tanya 'mengapa', 'kenapa', dan 'bagaimana' itu terjadi, di benak siapa saja yang tahu.

"Kenapa Yamanaka Ino dan bukan Nara Shikamaru?" tanya Asuma-sensei.

Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

Tapi, mereka tak menyesal. Untuk kali ini mereka tak peduli. Mereka tak punya tujuan pasti mengapa melakukan itu. Tapi, membuat orang lain mengetahui perasaan Yamanaka Ino yang sebenarnya, cukup membuat mereka senang. Walaupun masih tersimpan sirat kekecewaan karena tak mampu menghibur gadis pirang itu sebelum ia pergi. Sakura hanya bisa memaklumi keputusan Ino.

Menghela nafas, Asuma-sensei berucap, "Baiklah. Karena tadi kau menceritakannya dengan sempurna Sasuke, aku beri dispensasi untuk kalian."

Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke menunduk. Mereka akan sangat merindukan sosok itu.

**%%%**

Satu tahun kemudian.

CKLEK

Adalah suara pintu itu diikuti dua orang keluar darinya. Mereka berpakaian serba rapi tapi terkesan kasual dan santai. Tak perlu ditanya kenapa, karena hari ini, lebih tepatnya malam ini, mereka akan menikmati adat orang Jepang setiap kali tiba musim semi. Yozakura atau Hanami malam.

"Otousan! Apa kali ini juga Otousan harus keluar bersama rekan kerja Otousan? Apa tidak bisa malam ini menghabiskan yozakura bersamaku?" tanya si gadis.

Inoichi, selalu Ayah gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Tampak berpikir keputusan apa yang akan dibuatnya.

Sejurus kemudian, ia menatap putrinya sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, Ayah akan menemanimu. Tapi, biarkan Ayah memberitahu rekan Ayah dulu, ya?"

Ino mengangguk semangat. Akhirnya, ia bisa menikmati Yozakura bersama Ayahnya lagi. Momen-momen yang dirindukannya sejak Ayahnya menerima pekerjaan dinas itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Inoichi kembali berbalik menatap Ino, tentu masih dengan senyumnya. "Ayah akan ber-yozakura bersamamu, tapi kita tunggu yang lain datang."

Ino mengerutkan alis bingung. "Maksud Otousan? Rekan Otousan akan datang kemari?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Yang ditanya hanya berseringai kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Tanpa memberi sepatah penjelasan apapun. Meninggalkan Ino terbuai dalam tanda tanya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu, bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja, Otousan!" kata Ino lalu beranjak mendekati pintu. Bersiap membukanya.

CKLEK

Sukses Ino mematung melihat siapa yang datang. Mata lebarnya kini bertambah lebar. Bibirnya terasa sulit digerakkan hanya untuk membentuk kata-kata.

"Ka-kalian?" ucapnya gemetar.

"Ino-chan!"

"Hoi!"

"Hn!"

Tiga orang yang tak disangka-sangkanya ada tepat di depannya. Memakai baju biasa serta senyuman hangat. Ino tak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa tahu keberadaannya. Dan Ino terlalu shock hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu pada mereka.

Ia menoleh menatap penuh tanya Ayahnya yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ja-jadi..."

"Ayah yang memanggil mereka."

"Ta-tapi―"

Inoichi memilih untuk tak menghiraukannya dan malah berjalan menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Ino bersama ketiga remaja lainnya.

Keempat sama-sama terdiam. Entah memikirkan apa. Wajah-wajah hangat itu berubah sedikit tak nyaman. Mungkin lebih ke arah ragu-ragu.

Ino jadi tak mengerti kenapa. Saat ini, ketiga orang itu adalah yang paling tidak ia inginkan untuk bertemu. Kekesalan masa lalu masih belum lepas dari benaknya.

"Kami minta maaf." salah satu diantara mereka bertiga akhirnya berucap. Ia sampai membungkuk, membuat rambut pinknya menutupi wajah putihnya dari pandangan.

"Tidak. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf." salah seorang lain yang berambut pirang jabrik juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Melihatnya, pandangan Ino melembut. Ia menatap salah seorang lagi yang masih berdiri tegak penasaran. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menduga jawabannya.

"Mereka ingin ber-yozakura bersamamu," katanya.

Kalau yang ini, ia tak menduga akan menjadi jawabannya.

Perlahan, Sakura dan Naruto mendongak. Mereka kembali berdiri tegak. Bahkan Sakura menatapnya penuh harap.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu, Ino-chan?" Ino hanya diam tak menjawab.

Ia beralih menatap Naruto. Mengacuhkan Sakura yang menunduk, walau Ino tahu, gadis itu merasa kecewa.

Masih sambil berusaha mencari objek pandang lain, Naruto bicara, "Aku minta maaf. A-aku terlalu kesal karena kau terlalu lama menanggapi kami, jadi a-aku bicara seperti itu."

Sasuke tiba-tiba menyahut, "Maafkanlah dia. Kami bukan 'mereka yang memakai topeng'. Jadi, lepaskanlah topengmu di hadapan kami."

Ino mengalihkan perhatian dari mereka. Tersirat kepedihan dan ketidakrelaan di manik birunya. Apalagi, masalahnya dan masalah mereka tak bisa ia acuhkan semudah meniup daun terbang. Karena masalahnya bagaikan dengungan kenangan buruk yang setiap kali menyerangnya.

"Coklatmu enak. Kami menyukainya," tambah Naruto berniat mencairkan suasana yang terasa memberat.

Perlahan, Ino mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mereka. Tapi, seperti masa lalunya, bila ia tetap takut, selama itu ia takkan tahu masa depan. Ditambah lagi, ketiga temannya telah minta maaf.

Apa ia masih harus keras kepala padahal ia sangat mengharapkan sebuah pertemanan?

Dengan sedikit terbata, ia berucap, "A-apakah.. apakah aku bi-sa―"

"Kau bisa mempercayai kami," potong Sasuke berhasil menyentak Ino.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tatap menatap Ino dengan ketiga temannya itu. Meneliti masing-masing mata, mencari kepastian dan kesungguhan darinya.

"A-aku.." Ino mulai bersuara. Pelan. "hanya.. takut."

Sakura tersenyum hangat. Ia meraih tangan Ino pelan lalu menggenggamnya.

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya beri kami kesempatan, yah?" Sakura memohon.

Ino mulai mempertimbangkan permintaan itu. Dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia tak ingin menyesal nantinya.

Setelah agak lama terdiam akhirnya, ia angkat bicara, "A-aku.." katanya, "..yang seharusnya memelukmu, Sakura."

Seketika itu Ino menyambar tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya. Menimbulkan pekikan dari Sakura. Pelukan pertama yang dilakukannya setelah sekian. Pelukan antar teman yang sangat dirindukannya. Hingga matanya tertutup saking hangatnya pelukan itu baginya.

Melihat keseriusan ketiga temannya itu, harusnya Ino juga serius, yakin bahwa mereka bisa menempati posisi 'teman' yang dinantikannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum. Setelah saling melempar pandang, mereka menangguk. Naruto mendekati kedua temannya. Tangannya ia begarkan dan memeluk kedua gadis itu perlahan.

Walaupun yang pantas dilakukannya saat ini adalah berbagi pelukan, tapi karena dia seorang Uchiha, hal itu urung dilakukannya. Meskipun begitu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ikut bahagia sebagaimana ketiga temannya bahagia.

Tanpa menghiraukan isak tangis yang dikeluarkannya, Ino berbisik, "Terimakasih. Terimakasih teman-teman."

Harapan itu terwujud. Harapan yang sempat akan hilang itu kembali menampakkan cahayanya.

Ino akhirnya menemukan teman yang bisa disebutnya 'teman'. Teman yang takkan melupakannya. Teman yang paling dinantikannya selama ini. Suatu momen yang sangat dirindukannya dan akan menjadi yang paling berharga baginya.

Penantian serta harapan yang menipis itu akhirnya terbalas juga. Memang benar, sebuah bintang masih bisa bersinar. Tapi, bila di sekitarnya banyak bintang yang menemani, tentu sinarnya akan lebih terang. Terlebih lagi..

Bintang itu takkan sendirian.

Ino.. takkan kesepian lagi.

Mulai hari ini, takkan ada Ino yang dingin, takkan ada Ino yang bermuka masam. Yang ada adalah Ino yang sesungguhnya.

Entah bagaimana, Ino yakin, Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke takkan mengecewakannya. Sebagaimana yang mereka lakukan setahun yang lalu. Tepat saat yozakura.

Mereka.. takkan meninggalkan Ino yang terjatuh. Dan kali ini, mereka takkan meninggalkan Ino.. sendiri. Ia yakin itu.

Ah! Ino tahu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tak pernah bisa keras dari ketiga orang itu, selain karena dia magnet dan mereka besinya, mungkin.. karena Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto terlalu keras kepala, keras kepala, dan keras kepala.

Hihi.

Dari balik kaca hitam mobilnya, Inoichi ikut tersenyum melihat putrinya.

Akhir yang bahagia, bukan?

**FIN**

**Waktunya balas review :**

**SasuIno :** Wah, benarkah begitu? Terima kasih. Vee senang bisa membuat pembaca terbawa cerita. Soal reaksi Naruto dkk udah ada di atas tadi. Hmm.. Bagaimana yang kali ini? Oiya, arigatou udah review..

**Kay Yamanaka :** Kali ini udah lebih panjang bukan? Hehe, emang sifat Ino yang mirip Kay yang bagian mana? Pas lagi melunak kah? Xixi, cuman asal tebak aja kok. Oiya, thanks udah mampir review.. *hug*

**Khamya Uchiha :** Benarkah? Anda sampai menangis? Khufufu. Ini udah aku usahain update cepat. Moga menghibur. Trims udah review *jabat tangan*

**Twinkletwinkle Little Star :** Diplomat? Hmm..mungkin. Pokoknya apa aja gitu deh yang pekerjaannya sering pindah-pindah lokasi. Kan sekarang banyak pekerjaan yang menuntut untuk pindah-pindah. And, terimakasih udah mau review..

**jenny eun-chan :** Waah, terimakasih lagi-lagi diberi semangat. Itu sangat membantu. Ini udah update lho.. Semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasarannya.

** : **hoho, trims ya review-nya. Aku nggak tahu harus balas gimana. Pokoknya terimakasih udah review.. *bungkuk-bungkuk* kuterima dukungannya. ^^

**Runa BluGreeYama :** terimakasih Runa-chan udah mampir review. Nggak harus kilat, tapi yang penting update bukan? Hehe.. Silakan dinikmati.. #hug

**RNGaluh :** Pelan-pelan saja. Semua pertanyaannya sudah dijawab di chapter ini bukan? Dan tentu saja, arigatou udah review.

**Hanako Chan :** Wah, wah, Hanako-chan hebat, bisa nebak lanjutannya *tebar apa saja yang bisa ditebar(?)*. Tapi, Ino masih pamitan lo, walau lewat gurunya. #ino: tetap saja namanya nggak langsung pd temannya# hehe

**Uchiha ulin :** penggemar ino? Saya juga. Kita sama yak? *plak*..aduh..kenapa lebay gini yah.. #abaikan# hehe, ok dah, silakan dinikmati, ini udah update..

**%%%**

**OMAKE**

"Wooi! Sakura-chan, aku minta dangonya!"

"Eitch! Tidak sekarang, Naruto. Ini untuk Paman Inoichi dan Ino dulu, ya kan Paman? Wee."

"Ah! Kau nggak adil, Sakura-chan."

"Haha. Paman tidak masalah. Kalian dulu saja yang makan."

"YAY! Nah! Sakura-chan, berikan dangonya padaku!"

"Tidak bisa! Yang ini dan yang ini untuk Paman Inoichi dan Ino. Kutaruh di kotak makan. Dan yang ini― eh? NARUTO! Heii! Jangan ambil punyaku! HEI! Jangan lari kau, Naruto!"

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?

"Hampir setiap hari mereka bagai Tom&Jerry, Paman!"

"Oh! Kau sangat mengenal mereka, Sasuke. Baiklah! Karena mereka sudah mulai bersenang-senang, paman juga harus pergi."

"Eh? Otousan mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang, Ino-chan. Daagh!"

"Yaah, mereka semua pergi deh."

"Tak apa. Ayo! Kita juga harus bersenang-senang."

"Eh?"

"Haah! Mau sampai kapan kau membuatku mengulurkan tanganku terus, eh?"

"Eh? Ah ya, maaf."

"Kheh! Kau sama tak pekanya dengan Dobe."

"Huft! Aku kan belum terbiasa."

"Sudah! Ayo jalan!"

"Kita mau kemana? Kita kehilangan jejak mereka."

"Terserah saja."

"Hei, Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Kalau.. kalau aku diberi hadiah seorang Haruno Sakura, aku akan mempertahankannya. Sampai kapan pun."

"Hn."

"HEI! Jangan mengacak rambutku! Duuh! Kan tadi sudah kutata rapi. Huft! Sasuke pAyah ah. Wee!"

**%%%**

**Akhirnya.. *elus-elus dada*. Karena udah selesai, mohon beritahu Vee kesan terakhir Minna tentang fic ini! #bungkuk-bungkuk#**

**Tentu saja di**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KOTAK REVIEW**

**hehe**


End file.
